Pour l'amour d'Harry
by tete de noeud
Summary: UA-Et si Remus n'avait pas cru en la culpabilité de Sirius depuis le début? La vie s'organise autour du petit bout de chou!Et les sentiments se compliquent un peu, pères ou oncles?
1. Je ne peux le croire!

Bonjour !

Je commence une nouvelle fic, je sais c'est la 4ème et je suis pas en avance sur les autres ! M'en fout !! Elle me trotte dans la tête et je pourrais rien faire tant que celle-ci ne sera pas sur FF !

Donc c'est un univers alternatif ! Je sais ça fleurit en ce moment ! Où Remus, Harry et Sirius vont être réuni !! Possible slash mais vraiment pas maintenant ! Je vais surtout baser cette histoire sur la vie d'Harry.

.

**Chapitre 1 : Je ne peux le croire !**

**.**

-Non, c'est impossible !

-Je suis désolé Remus, J'avais moi-même parlé du sortilège aux Potter et James a tenu que ce soit Sirius le gardien du secret. Quoi que je m'en doutais…

Dumbledore parlait mais Remus n'écoutait plus ! Ses meilleurs amis venaient de mourir et Sirius était enfermé à Azkaban.

-Taisez-vous ! Hurla t-il. Jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais Sirius n'aurait vendu James, et encore moins pour Voldemort ! Pour ce qui est de Peter, c'est possible, mais je suis sur qu'il l'a fait pour se défendre !

-Non, Remus, il faut nous croire, il..

-Vous ne savez rien sur lui ou sur notre amiti ! Je peux vous certifier que ce n'est pas lui et qu'il y a une explication à tout cela !

-Mais les principaux témoins sont morts !

-Sirius est vivant ! Lui il connaît la vérité, il n'aura qu'à prendre du véritassérum à son procès et tout expliquer ! Je suis sure qu'il y a une explication ! Il n'est pas le bras droit de Voldemort !

-Il n'aura pas de procès ! Le ministère l'a transféré directement à Azkaban, il y est à perpétuit !

Remus se laissa tomber dans un siège et commença à sangloter. Dumbledore s'approcha de lui et lui tapota l'épaule pour le consoler.

-Voilà, vous avez finalement accepté la vérité. Je suis désolé Re...

-Non ! Je n'ai rien accepté du tout ! Je veux voir Sirius ! Je suis sur que vous pouvez m'organiser une entrevue !

-Mais ce n'est pas…

-Pas de mais ! Faites le je vous en prie, je suis sure qu'il est innocent.

Les yeux de Remus étaient implorants et Dumbledore céda à son ancien élève.

-D'accord, je vous préviendrais quand ce sera prêt.

.

.

.

Deux semaines plus tard, Remus reçu une lettre de Poudlard. Il l'ouvrit rapidement, conscient de son contenu. C'était court.

_Mr Lupin,_

_J'ai pu vous avoir une entrevue avec Mr Black. Cela se passera le mardi 16 novembre à 14 heure précise. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous au ministère ce même jour à 13h30._

_Amicalement,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

.

Remus en sauta de joie. C'était pour le lendemain ! Il se dépêcha d'aller préparer tout ce dont il aurait besoin.

.

Le mardi fut rapidement là. A 13h15, Remus était déjà dans le grand hall du ministère, à faire les 100 pas en attendant le professeur. Celui ci arriva vers lui calmement au environ de 13h25.

-Bien, êtes vous prêt ?

-Oui professeur ! Je suis impatient.

-Il faut que vous sachiez qu'il est dans la partie haute sécurité de la prison, les Détraqueurs sont donc très présents. Il se peut qu'il soit fort changé. Mais que faites-vous avec ce sac ?

-Ce sont des petites choses pour lui. Une robe de rechange, de la lecture et de la nourriture. Tout est permis, j'ai déjà fait vérifier le sac par le fonctionnaire responsable.

-Bien, vous croyez toujours à son innocence ?

Ce n'était pas tellement une question, mais Remus approuva de la tête. Le directeur l'entraîna vers le Département des transports magiques, ils durent prendre l'ascenseur pour arriver au niveau 6. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers un bureau à droite dans le couloir.

-Nous allons y aller en Portoloin. Il nous attend dans un bureau vide, Il s'enclenchera dans 10 minutes.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, il était effectivement vide. Une pomme trônait sur le meuble, une petite carte l'accompagnait. Cela devait être les consignes. Il aurait du mal à ne pas dévorer le portoloin, il avait l'air si appétissant. Ils restèrent silencieux, puis sans se concerter, ils touchèrent la pomme et quelques instants plus tard furent happé par l'objet.

Il touchèrent durement le sol. Remus frissonna, ils étaient devant les grilles de la prison. Tout était gris et sinistre, un peu comme dans un cauchemar.

_Sirius doit détester cet endroit ! Quel con, bien sure qu'il déteste cette prison, il y est enferm !!_

Le directeur mit le fruit dans sa poche.Ils s'avancèrent vers l'entrée et les grilles s'ouvrirent d'elles même, dans un grincement sinistre. Un Détraqueur apparu. Dumbledore les arrêta à distance de ce monstre et parla.

-Nous avons une autorisation pour venir rendre visite à Sirius Black, enfermé dans le quartier haute sécurité. Nous avons rendez-vous à 14 heure.

La créature leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils marchèrent un long moment à travers un dédale de couloir. Pas un seul mur ne faisait pas partie d'une cellule, et ils étaient humide et froid ! Et les prisonniers avaient des regards si vide que Remus en frissonna de nouveau. Dans quel état allait-il trouver Sirius ? Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un couloir plus noir et plus effrayant que les autres. Peut être était-ce du à la présence de 5 Détraqueurs ou de tout ces mangemorts qui criaient ? Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une cellule au milieu du corridor. Le Détraqueur ouvrit le porte et Dumbledore fit signe à Remus d'entrer. Il les rejoindrait plus tard.

Sirius était là, allongé sur ce qui semblait être une paillasse. Il faisait semblant de dormir.

-Padfoot, n'essaye pas de jouer avec moi ! Je sais toujours quand tu mens ou pas !

Sirius se redressa vivement et planta son regard dans celui de son ami. Remus s'approcha et vint s'asseoir à ses cotés. Sirius avait déjà maigrit et sa robe était en lambeau, il ne sentait pas la rose mais c'était toujours le même ! La prison ne l'avait pas trop changé.

-Charmant, vraiment ! Un peu de déco ne ferait pas de mal ! Lâcha Remus pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Et sans prévenir, Sirius se jeta sur lui et l'enlaça. Il se mit à pleurer et à parler très vite.

-Chuuuuuuuut, ça va je suis l ! Reprend toi et raconte-moi tout ça calmement.

-Tu ne me crois pas coupable ?

-Non, tu n'aurais jamais fait ça à James. Et puis c'est stupide de croire que tu travaillais pour Voldy ! Ils ne te connaissaient pas ceux qui t'ont jugé. Raconte-moi la vérité.

-La vérité, c'est que j'ai bien tué James et Lily, mais pas comme ils le pensent.

Remus était devenu tout blanc d'un coup, mais les dernières paroles le rassurèrent un peu.

-Je n'étais pas leur gardien du secret. C'était Peter !

Et la lumière fut pour le loup-garou. Il repensa à tout ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore et eu une autre vision de l'histoire.

-Et je n'ai pas tué Peter, même si c'était mon intention ! C'est lui qui a fait exploser la rue, puis il s'est tranché un doigt et s'est enfui dans un égout ! J'ai été pris dans un piège stupide, par le plus stupide des traîtres qu'il ai jamais exist !

-Pourquoi Peter ?

La question n'était pas clairement énoncée, mais Sirius comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Dumbledore leur avait dit qu'ils étaient espionnés depuis un an, par un proche puisque les informations données étaient très personnelles. James et moi avons pensé que c'était toi à cause de ta lycantropie. C'est pour ça que nous nous sommes éloignés, un peu, nous ne voulions pas croire que tu pouvais nous faire ça ! Puis le vieux a proposé de les cacher grâce au sortilège de fidélitas. James a insisté pour que ce soit moi le gardien, puis à la dernière minute, je l'ai convaincu de prendre Peter. Je pensais être trop voyant, tu comprends, j'étais son meilleur ami, son frère, Voldy, un fois qu'il aurait apprit pour le sortilège serait directement venu chez moi ! Je serais mort pour James mais j'ai pensé que ce serait plus malin comme ça ! Je suis désol !

-Je ne t'en veux pas ! Pendant une demi-seconde j'ai vraiment pensé que tu les avais tués. Bon, je vais appeler Dumby, il faut que tu aies un procès pour dire la vérit !

-Pour quoi faire ? James est mort et Voldy aussi ! Pourquoi devrais-je sortir ?

-Espèce de tache ! Et moi je compte pour quoi ? Et ton honneur ? Et Harry ? Tu es son parrain, c'est toi qui dois en avoir la garde !

-Je ne mérite plus ton amitié et je me moque de l'honneur d'un Black. Et Harry a été confié à sa tante moldue, c'est peut être mieux ainsi.

Remus lui envoya une gifle magistrale en pleine face. Les larmes leur vinrent aux yeux en même temps.

-Ne redit plus jamais autant de conneries, tu m'entends ! J'ai besoin de toi et Harry aussi ! Maintenant tu vas te remuer et redevenir le Sirius que je connais ! Heu non finalement, tu vas mûrir quand même un peu !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et se reprirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Ou crois-tu qu'il se soit cach ?

-Aucune idée, je n'y ai même pas pens ! Appel Dumby, j'ai hâte de voir sa tête.

Aussitôt dit et aussitôt fait. Dumbledore entra alors que Remus montrait à Sirius ce qu'il lui avait apporté. D'ailleurs Black dévorait déjà un sandwich et essayait d'enfiler une robe en même temps devant un Lupin mort de rire. Dumbledore s'assit à terre, en face d'eux, et les écoutât se chamailler gentiment pendant quelques temps. Une amitié comme celle là était rare, et si le loup en Remus faisait confiance au prisonnier, alors lui le grand Albus Dumbledore devrait peut être revoir son jugement. Ce fut Remus qui commença les explications, Sirius continua, ils lui parlèrent même des animagus et Sirius se transforma devant lui. Le vieux mage était convaincu.

-Je vais essayer de vous avoir un procès. Remus, vous chercherez Pettigrow. Cela nous aidera grandement. Je suis désolé mais nous ne pourrons plus venir vous voir. Les visites dans cette partie de la prison sont normalement interdites au public. Mais je vois que vous avez une fenêtre, nous vous ferons parvenir ce qu'il faut pour que vous puissiez maintenir une correspondance avec nous. Bien, tout est dit, nous devons y aller.

Avec un signe de tête le mage se leva. Remus prit son ami une dernière fois dans ses bras, et ils sortirent.

.

.

Trois mois, cela faisait trois mois que Remus parcourait l'Angleterre à la recherche de, quoi déj ? Un rat ou un homme ? Il supposait, à juste titre que Peter devait se cacher sous sa forme de rat. Il ne pouvait donc avoir quitté le pays. Mais où un rat peut-il se cacher ?

.

6 mois, que Dumbledore réclamait à corps et à cris un procès pour Black. Et il avait essuyé autant de refus que de demandes. Minerva l'aidait dans cette dure tache, il avait du la convaincre, mais à présent elle était d'une aide précieuse.

.

9 mois, Rien ! Sirius s'impatientait dans sa cellule. Emily, le hibou de Remus, faisait des allés-retours incessant avec la prison. Ils se décourageaient petit à petit. Mais le souvenir du lieu froid ou vivait Sirius, obligeait Remus à continuer les recherches !

.

1 an ! Albus en aurait arraché sa barbe de rage ! Personne au ministère ne voulait ressortir ce vieux dossier. Minerva menaçait d'exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Elle entretenait elle aussi une correspondance avec le prisonnier, et il l'avait convaincu de sa bonne fois. C'était désespérant !

.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu?


	2. Et alors?

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Ca fait longtemps ! Voici donc la suite, ça va un peu avancer dans ce chapitre !**

**Sirie-Stefie :** Merci ! Continue de m'écrire ! Ciao !

**Lulu-Cyfair : **J'adore ton pseudo ! Merci, j'espère continuer à faire fort !;-) Ziboux

**Minerve :** Tu crois franchement que je vais laisser mon Adorable Sirius en prison et pire (wai peut être pas) Harry aux mains des Dursley !! Je vais le faire sortir crois-moi ! Et vite ! J'adore l'idée d'avoir un petit Harry (style 3-4 ans) Qui fait faire des crises de nerfs à Sirius (wai peut être plus à Remus !)

**Gh()st :** Trop bien trouvé ton pseudo ! Merci, continue de me lire !

**Yunapotter :** Merci, en fait je comprends pas pourquoi ça c'est pas passé comme ça dans la vraie histoire !

**Johp5 :** Alors tu es fan de AU, ben tu dois être aux anges en ce moment ! Ca fleurit ! Merci ! Ciao !

**Sweetdeath, our yaoiMaster:** Cochon!! Non je mettrais pas Harry avec eux!!!Mais bien Sirius et Remus ! Mais je suis désolé, tu devras patienter car ce sera pas pour tout de suite ! Merci pour le compliment ! Zibou

**Darky :**Ben merci !

**Kritari:** Bien sur que je veux ton avis! Continue de la donner et merci !

**Marie-Jo : **Merci mais je ne vais pas faire comme ça ! Ce serais bien trop simple ! J'ai une autre idée, elle sera exposée dans ce chapitre !

**Skyblack4 : **Merci ! Comment ça tu te moques de mes insultes !! T'as raison, mais c'est fait exprès, je trouve Mumus trop gentil pour vraiment insulter ses amis ! Ciao !

**Ambre : (**De Moonytoon and Ambre) Merci, continue de lire ! Zibou

**Lyly : **Mais quelle impatience ! Merci continue aussi !

**Sabriell :** Merci ! Je fais ce que je peux pour faire sortir Sirius de prison ! Si tu supplies pour une suite ça ira peut être encore plus vite ! LOL !

**Alana chantelune :** Tu as raison quand tu dis qu'on ne se marre pas dans cette prison, mais ils ne se marrent pas, ils rient juste un peu des pitreries involontaires de Sirius. Et puis ils sont soulagés de se retrouver, et même en prison, être avec son meilleur ami, allège l'atmosphère si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Je ne veux pas faire ces chapitres plus douloureux car je vais faire en sorte que la prison n'affecte pas trop Sirius, bien sur dans la mesure du crédible ! Mais je voudrais que la suite soit plus joyeuse, moins prise de tête, et donc je ne peux pas faire souffrir Sirius comme un martyre et puis faire comme s'il avait tout oublie ! Tu comprends ? Merci quand même pour tes remarques, ça me permet d'expliquer certaines choses, si tu en as d'autres n'hésite pas !

**Pour l'amour d'Harry.**

****

****

****

**Chapitre 2 : Et alors ?**

****

****

****

Sirius en avait assez, il en avait assez d'espérer et de croire à un miracle qui n'arrivait pas. Remus avait beau essayer de le rassurer dans ses lettres, il n'y arrivait plus. Black ressentait de plus en plus la présence des Détraqueurs, après 1 an et demi, la période d'adaptation et de lutte était finie, il avait déjà lutté plus qu'un autre ! Il ne tenait plus que grâce à son désir de vengeance, tuer ce rat était devenu son unique but, sentir sa nuque craquer entre ses doigts semblait être une douce mélodie en devenir, oui il se vengerait ! Les professeurs Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore lui faisaient régulièrement parvenir des affaires, des livres et de la nourriture principalement. Remus n'avait pas assez de moyens et de temps pour tout ça, mais les lettres qu'il lui écrivait lui réchauffait le cœur, comme aucune couverture ne l'avait jamais fait. Mais sa résistance avait ses limites, et il était en train de les connaitres !

Remus devenait fou lui aussi ! Il avait beau chercher, fouiller et chercher encore, il ne mettait pas la main sur ce rat ! Chercher un rat, c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! Et quand la botte de foin s'appelait la Grande Bretagne ! Il essayait de se mettre à la place de l'animagus et cherchait comment il aurait pu réagir, mais autant cela aurait été facile pour James et Sirius, autant c'était impossible pour Peter. En plus l'homme qu'il avait connu, ou croyait avoir connu, était bien différent du mangemort qu'il était devenu ! Alors inlassablement il cherchait !

Dumbledore fut encore une fois celui par qui tout arriva. Alors qu'il se désespérait avec Mc Gonagall au fond de son château, la solution lui atterrit entre les mains en la personne de Cornélius Fudge ! Nous étions au mois de mars, cela faisait 1 an et 5 mois exactement que Sirius croupissait en prison et les élections pour la nomination du nouveau Ministre approchaient à grand pas. Au mois de juin, les sorciers de Grande Bretagne allaient voter pour leur nouveau dirigeant et 2 hommes étaient en compétition : Cornélius Fudge et Barty Croupion ! Bien sur Dumbledore était désiré mais il avait renoncé officiellement au poste, certains sorciers lui restaient pourtant toujours fidèles ! C'est d'ailleurs cette raison qui amenait Fudge à Poudlard.

-Mon cher Cornélius, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Asseyez-vous donc.

-Merci Albus, bien comme vous le savez je me présente au poste de Ministre de la magie.

-Oui, je l'ai entendu, je vous souhaite d'ailleurs bonne chance !

-J'en aurais bien besoin. Je vais aller droit au but, j'ai besoin de vous !

-Oh et comment puis-je vous être utile ?

-Bien, en fait j'ai besoin de votre appui ! J'ai besoin que vous m'appuyez officiellement devant la communauté sorcière !

-Ce n'est pas très..

-Je sais, mais les procès de Barty sont en sa faveur, mon combat contre les forces du mal n'est pas aussi connu et médiatique ! J'ai donc besoin d'appuis haut placé et qui de plus haut placé que l'espoir du monde sorcier !

-Vous voudriez que je donne une conférence de presse ou une interview où je vous soutiens officiellement, donc !

-Oui, c'est cela !

Dumbledore se lissa la barbe de manière songeuse un moment. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague, mais son cerveau chauffait à du 100 à l'heure ! Fudge était prêt à s'abaisser à tout pour avoir ce poste. Un petit marché ne l'effraierait donc pas !

-J'aurais quelques conditions ! Car voyez-vous, je ne peux pas mettre ma parole en jeu pour une cause si stupide !

Fudge rougit et bougea un peu dans son siège mais approuva tout de même de la tête.

-Bien, premièrement, je voudrais que vous suiviez mes conseils, un fois nommé, si vous êtes nomme ! Oh, je n'interviendrais pas tout le temps à tord et à travers ! Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que les questions importantes, dans lesquelles j'ai un avis pertinent et légèrement différent du votre, puissent être débattues entre nous et qu'une solution qui nous satisfasse tout 2 puisse en être obtenue !

Fudge approuva de la tête, il faudrait de toute façon être fou pour s'opposer à Dumbledore.

-Deuxièmement, je n'ai pas apprécié la justice expéditive menée par Barty, mais nous ne pouvons refaire tout les procès ! Il y en a cependant un qui me tienne particulièrement à cœur : Black !

-Mais vous êtes fou ! C'est un fou, un dangereux criminel, il a tué des moldus, il a tué les Potter ! Il a...

-Si je vous demande de rouvrir ce dossier, c'est que j'ai une raison ! Black était à Gryffondor, et à ma connaissance, elle est la seule maison à ne pas avoir fournit de mangemorts ! Bien au contraire, elle a fournit plus d'Aurores et de combattants de la lumière que les autres !

-Eh bien Black est l'exception, il faut dire qu'avec sa famille, ça m'étonnerait grandement qu'il n'ait pas tourné mal !

-Non, il a quitté sa famille à la fin de sa 5ème année ! Et il était honnête et loyal ! Non, je suis sure qu'il s'agit d'une erreur judiciaire. Et je voudrais régler cette fâcheuse histoire rapidement. L'une de vos premières actions en tant que ministre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

-Bien, cela doit pouvoir ce faire !

-Non, je veux un contrat signé magiquement, pour la deuxième demande bien sure ! La première est juste un conseil !

-Bon, c'est bon ! Je signerais le contrat quand vous aurez donné votre conférence.

-Mais pas la peine d'attendre si longtemps !

Dumbledore désigna un parchemin de sa baguette et murmura une formule. Ensuite il prit une plume et écrit de son encre vert émeraude un texte court mais explicite. Il tendit ensuite la feuille et la plume à l'homme au chapeau melon. Celui-ci le lut rapidement et apausa sa signature au bas du contrat. Puis il le tendit au vieil homme.

-Bien, quand voulez-vous que je parle ?

Fudge fut étonné de cette docilité mais décida d'en profiter.

-Le moment le plus opportun pour moi serait 1 semaine avant les élections. Ainsi les sorciers auront le temps de réfléchir mais votre déclaration sera toujours fraîche dans leur tête.

-Bien, que diriez vous de la première semaine de juin ? Le 1er juin pour être plus précis.

-C'est une excellente idée ! Et bien aurevoir Professeur Dumbledore, et au plaisir de vous revoir !

L'homme se leva et tendit la main vers le vieux directeur pour sceller leur pacte. L'homme à la barbe la serra et se leva pour raccompagner le futur ministre de la magie.

Remus et Sirius furent mit au courant de la nouvelle dans l'heure qui suivit et Remus fut prié d'activer les recherches. Sirius commença à compter les jours.

La conférence arriva rapidement pour le vénéré directeur de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. Il partit le matin du 1er juin en direction de Londres, la conférence avait lieu dans le hall du Ministère en présence de Fudge et d'un parterre de journaliste en quête de nouvelles intéressantes avant l'élection. Le discours fut rapide et explicite.

« Mes chers amis sorciers, bonjour ! Non je ne me présente toujours pas au poste de ministre, si je suis venu vous parler aujourd'hui c'est pour appuyer un candidat, Cornélius Fudge ici présent. Je pense que ses intentions sont louables et qu'il est ce dont nous avons besoin pour nous reconstruire après cette horrible guerre. Je ne désire pas influencer votre choix, bien loin de moi cette idée, mais seulement apporter mon soutient officiel à Mr Fudge. Bien je n'étais pas venu faire un long discours car ma présence est requise à Poudlard. Messieurs, Dames, aurevoir. »

Il serra la main de Fudge pour les photos et partit rapidement.

1 semaine plus tard, Fudge était élu par une écrasante majorité des électeurs.

Dumbledore réunit alors la maigre équipe d'amis de Sirius dans son bureau. C'est à dire Remus, Mc Gonagall et lui-même. Il chargea aussi son jeune maître des potions d'une étrange mission, étrange car inhabituelle et étrange aussi, car l'homme ne se doutais pas de la raison de cette demande.

-Bien Minerva, tout est prêt ?

-Oui, son dossier scolaire, les témoignages d'intégrités de plusieurs de ses anciens camarades et de personnes qui l'ont connu, professeurs, instructeur, voisins et collègues.

-Bien, Remus où en êtes-vous ?

-Nulle part ! J'ai fouillé partout où il aurait pu se trouver ! Même chez sa mère ! Nulle part, aucunes traces !

-Ceci est fâcheux mais n'est pas grave ! Si Sirius passe au véritassérum, et je compte bien que cela arrive, il sera innocente ! Bon, à présent nous devons attendre un signe de Fudge.

Ce signe n'arriva qu'un mois après la nomination du Ministre. Nous étions au milieu du mois de juillet, Harry allait avoir 3 ans, Remus était épuisé et à bout de nerf et Sirius avait reprit du poil de la bête. Dumbledore, qui serait son avocat, et Sirius avait répété, par lettre, le discours qu'ils allaient tenir et l'histoire qu'ils allaient raconter. La vérité, évidemment, mais en essayant d'omettre la faculté à se transformer en chien du prévenu. Un animagus non déclaré pouvait être utile dans certain cas.

Alors ? Vos avis ! Vite !!!;-)


	3. Le procès

**Ola !!**

Bien le bonjour ! Comment ça va ? J'ai été ravie de toutes les jolies reviews super sympa, tellement que j'y réponds tout de suite !

**Sirie-stefie : **Pourquoi officiellement ? Sinon, je fais aller la vie ! Tu m'encourage comme tu veux, tant que tu le fais ! ;-) Ben sinon merci !! Ciao

**Sabrell : **Merci, voilà la suite ! Ciao

**Minerve : **Coucou, tu vas bien ? J'aurais aimé compliquer les choses pour le procès, mais je veux tellement faire sortir Sirius de prison, que je vais faire vite ! Zibou

**Lulu-Cyfair : ** Et oui, j'aime l'idée que Dumbledore manipule les gens ! C'est à peu près ce qui sa passe dans les livres de toute façon ! Merci à toi de lire ! Zibou

**Gh()st : **Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard, mais j'ai creusé dans ma caboche et j'ai trouvé une histoire à peu près plausible pour l'éviter ! Pour l'annonce, c'est un peu poussé, non ? Peter pourrait la lire et partir, se cacher plus loin !

**Gaelle Gryffondor :** Voilà la suite ! C'est le plus vite que je puisse faire ! J'espère que ça suffit ?

**Ambre :** Moi aussi ! Merci pour la review ! Zibou

**Lyly :** Ne meurt pas, je t'en prie !! J'espère que celle-ci est assez rapide ? Que tu n'aies même pas eu le temps de faire de l'apnée ? lol ! Merci !

**Johp5 : **Merci !Ne t'envole pas dans le ciel, si t'es aux anges ! lol ! Ciao

**SweetDeath, our YaoiMaster :** Excuse moi pitite cochonne! Lol! T'as raison chacun interprète et fait ça qu'il veut! Si ça me dérange, j'ai cas pas lire (ce que je fais !) Sinon merci et Zibou !

**Darky : **Doucement la suite vient à son rythme (c'est à dire le mien !) Mais tu peux continuer à implorer pour une suite ! lol !

**Marie-Jo** :  Merci ! Je suis ravie de t'avoir surprise ! Ciao

**Kritari : ** Merci, c'est gentil ! Je vais essayer !

**Mayreendalmrin, The Dark Queen : **Merci! T'inquiète j'irais jusqu'au bout!

**Slipou : **Alors là tu me flatte ! Enfin quelqu'un d'intelligent ! Waow ! Quel compliment ! Et merci pour tout les autres compliments !! Voilà votre suite madame ! Ciao

**Yuna31 : **Non, c'était pas fait exprès mais si ça t'as fait rire, tant mieux ! Merci pour le reste, voilà la suite ! Ciao

**Fénice : ** Voilà,voilà, le procès arrive ! Quelle impatiente ! Tant mieux !! Ciao

**Pour l'amour d'Harry**

****

**Chapitre 3 : Le procès.**

****

La salle bondée était silencieuse. Remus et Minerva McGonagall se tenaient derrière Dumbledore, celui-ci assis à la table des accusés. Ils attendaient Sirius ! Fudge était assis sur une chaise, au milieu du jury, le rôle de l'avocat du ministère avait échoué à Barty Croupion, il avait insisté pour l'avoir ! L'idée d'avoir été contre-dit le rendait malade ! Une petite sorcière toute replète était assise derrière lui, la mère de Pettigrow, l'air digne, le regard froid, elle attendait. Les journalistes, pour une fois, étaient silencieux.

Finalement les Détraqueurs l'amenèrent. Il avait encore maigrit depuis la dernière fois, il était sale mais sa robe était encore potable. C'était celle que Remus lui avait amené au début, il avait pensé qu'elle lui porterait chance ! Il s'assit seul sur la chaise et les chaînes s'enroulèrent immédiatement autour de lui, mais il garda une attitude fière et digne. Un Black ne baisse jamais les yeux !

Fudge prit la parole.

-Dossier Black, jugé le 2 novembre 19. Vous avez fait appel et un nouveau jugement va être rendu. Votre avocat sera le Professeur Dumbledore et l'avocat du Ministère Monsieur Croupion. Le ministre de la magie et le jury se réservent le droit de poser des questions. Voici les faits qui vous sont reproché. : Complicité de meurtre dans l'assassina de James et Lily Potter, association avec le Lord Noir, et le meurtre de Peter Pettigrow ainsi que de 12 moldus. Que déclarez-vous ?

Sirius qui n'avait pas cillé une seule fois durant le récit, s'était contenté d'écouter. A présent qu'il devait parler, il ne savait pas quel ton employer. Il décida d'essayer de parler normalement.

-Non coupable. Lâcha t'il d'un coup.

La salle se mit à murmurer son indignation, et le Ministre dû taper du marteau pour ramener le silence.

-Bien, le jury en prend note. Continua Fudge d'une voix forte. La parole est à la défense.

-Merci, monsieur le Ministre. Dit Dumbledore en se levant. J'aimerais avancer une requête.

-Faites Professeur. Répondit Fudge.

-Lorsque j'aurais fini mon interrogatoire et que monsieur Croupion aura terminé aussi, j'aimerai que mon client soit soumit au véritassérum. Bien sûr tout cela dans un souci de vérité absolue ! Et que vous, monsieur le ministre posiez à ce moment là toutes les questions que vous voudrez.

Le Ministre réfléchit un moment puis se pencha vers le jury, tous hochèrent la tête, signe d'acceptation.

-Bien, requête acceptée. C'est tout à votre honneur. Je vais ordonner que quelqu'un aille en chercher directement.

Il fit s'approcher un homme, lui parla à l'oreille et celui-ci partit immédiatement.

-Je vais donc commencer. Continua Dumby une fois que l'homme eu quitté la salle. Monsieur Black, pourquoi souhaitez vous être rejugé. ?

-Parce que je suis innocent et que je n'ai pas bénéficié d'un procès digne de ce nom la première fois. Je n'ai pas été jugé mais directement condamné.

-Pouvez vous nous expliquer votre version des faits ?

Quelques murmures désapprobateurs se firent entendre dans la salle, mais Sirius acquiesça.

-2 jours avant leurs morts, vous, le professeur Dumbledore, avez convoqué les Potter dans votre bureau pour leur annoncer qu'ils étaient espionnés depuis 1 an par un proche à la solde de Voldemort. Vous leur avez donc proposé de mettre un sort de Fidélitas sur leur maison pour les cacher, eux et Harry, de Voldemort. Vous avez meme proposé d'être leur gardien du secret, mais James a refusé, il souhaitait que ce soit moi, puisque j'étais son meilleur ami et le parrain d'Harry. J'avais donc 2 raisons de vouloir les protéger. C'était la dernière fois que le professeur les a vu en vie. James m'a aussitôt fait venir chez lui et nous avons discuté toute la nuit de la proposition mais aussi de qui était ce traître, James n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis très proches, nous n'étions que 3 à avoir cet honneur. J'ai accepté d'être le gardien et nous avons conclu que le traître devait être Remus Lupin.

-Pourquoi lui ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Sirius regarda Moony, celui-ci lui fit signe que oui.

-C'est un Loup-garou, nous avons cru que sa nature des ténèbres avait prit le dessus. Et puis Pettigrow était trop couard pour faire quelque chose d'aussi risqué, enfin le pensait-on !

La salle s'indigna bruyamment lorsque la dernière parole fut prononcé, et la mère de Pettigrow sortit le plus grand chapelet d'injures qu'elle connaissait. Fudge dut crier pour ramener une nouvelle fois le silence.

-Continuer Black ! Lâcha finalement le ministre.

-Le lendemain soir, nous devions faire le sortilège, il nécessitait certaines préparations. Mais j'y ai encore pensé dans la journée, et j'en suis venu à l'idée que lorsqu'il aurait apprit pour le sortilège, Voldemort viendrait directement chez moi. Oh, je serais mort pour James, mais je pensais que je serais plus utile à James vivant et à ses cotés plutôt que mort ou enfermé. Le soir, je l'ai donc convaincu de prendre Peter comme gardien du secret. Il était tellement peureux que personne ne penserai à lui pour ça. Je trouvais que c'était un bon plan. Il nous aurait suffit de cacher Peter et le tour était joué. Il m'a fallu longtemps pour convaincre James, étrangement Peter a accepté facilement, j'avais pourtant cru qu'il aurait été effrayé. ! J'aurais du me méfier !

Nouveau hurlement dans les tribunes, la mère de Pettigrow pleurait de rage. Fudge devint rouge à force de crier pour obtenir le silence. Mais y parvint finalement. Il fit signe à Sirius de continuer.

-Peter est donc devenu le gardien du secret. Je l'ai caché moi même dans une grotte que nous utilisions souvent avec James. Mais pendant la journée, j'y ai encore repensé, Remus était trop attaché à nous pour nous trahir. Il était un vrai Gryffondor, il ne se serait jamais incliné devant plus fort que lui ! Nous étions sa famille, il ne pouvait décemment pas être le traître ! Par contre Peter…... Nous nous étions toujours demandé comment il avait pu être accepté à Gryffondor, il était peureux et toujours caché dans nos robes. J'ai alors été prit d'un doute, et le soir venu, je suis allé voir après Peter. Il n'était plus dans la grotte et aucunes traces de lutte n'était visible. J'ai comprit que c'était lui le traître.

Fudge ordonna le silence avant meme que les sorciers n'aient le temps d'enregistrer ce qui venait d'être dit.

-Je suis allé directement chez James, étant son meilleur ami, j'étais le seul à savoir l'adresse. Quand je suis arrivé, il était trop tard. La maison était détruite, James et Lily déjà mort. Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard, était déjà là et il tenait Harry dans ses bras. J'ai voulu prendre le Bébé avec moi, étant son parrain, j'étais le seul désigné pour en prendre soin. Mais Dumbledore avait donné l'ordre d'amener Harry à sa tante moldue. J'ai donc laissé partir Hagrid et je me suis lancé à la poursuite de Pettigrow, le traître.

Il avait dit ces derniers mots avec tant de haine que la salle tressaillit. La mère de Peter pleurait à grosses larmes dans son mouchoir en serrant la médaille de l'ordre de Merlin contre son cœur. Mais personne ne la regardait, tous les regards étaient braqués sur Sirius qui respirait pendant qu'il réfléchissait à la manière de terminer son récit.

-Je l'ai retrouvé dans une ruelle de Londres, nous nous y baladions souvent, je lui ai couru après. Quand je l'ai finalement attrapé, tout est allé très vite. Il s'est mit à hurler que j'avais tué Lily et James, que je n'étais qu'un traître. J'étais dos au mur, je n'ai pas vu sa baguette dans son dos, c'est lui qui a dévasté la rue et tué tout ces gens. Avant que la fumée ne retombe, il s'est tranché le doigt et s'est transformé en rat. Il s'est enfuit par les égouts. J'étais pétrifier, puis quand j'ai compris dans quel piège j'étais tombé, je me suis mit à rire, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Toute la tension nerveuse des dernières 48 heures retombait d'un coup. Ensuite j'ai été emmené par les aurores, reconnu coupable le lendemain sans meme pouvoir parler et enfermé à Azkaban.

-Pourquoi ne pouvez vous pas avoir tué les Potter ?

-James était mon meilleur ami, mon frère ! Ils étaient ma famille, je n'avais plus qu'eux !

-Pourtant votre famille était encore en vie. De plus les Black, connu pour être une famille de sang pur et fier de l'être, étaient du coté de Voldemort. Votre frère Regulus fut d'ailleurs un mangemort. Continua Dumbledore.

-J'ai quitté ma famille lorsque j'ai eu 16 ans. Ce sont d'ailleurs les Potter qui m'ont recueilli. A 17 ans, mon oncle Alphard m'a légué de l'or et j'ai pu m'acheter une maison et vivre seul. J'ai été chassé parce que je ne partageais pas leurs idées et parce que j'étais un Gryffondor.

-Vous insinuez donc que Pettigrow est vivant ?

-Oui, il se cache quelque part, j'en suis sûr !

-Merci monsieur Black, je n'ai plus de question.

Dumbledore alla se rasseoir. Il avait volontairement évité la question des animagus. La laissant ainsi au bon soin de Croupion. Ainsi, après son interrogatoire musclé sur Sirius à ce propos, Fudge ne pensera pas à reposer cette question à Sirius lorsqu'il sera sous véritassérum. Bien sûr, c'était jouer à pile ou face, mais Dumbledore croyait en la stupidité du Ministre. Il était confiant. Il vit du coin de l'œil McGonagall renifler silencieusement, la larme à l'œil.

-Black, Croupion ne prit meme pas la peine de se lever, donc vous affirmez avoir été jugé à tord ?

-Je n'ai même pas été jugé, j'ai été condamné directement. Répondit Sirius négligemment, mais son regard planté droit dans celui de Barty était dur et arrogant.

Cela ne plut pas à l'avocat qui décida de se lever pour être face à l'accusé. Il voulait l'impressionner en étant debout et imposant.

-Je ne crois pas à votre histoire. Monsieur Pettigrow, qui a reçu la médaille de Merlin première classe, était quelqu'un de bon et gentil. Sa mère nous a confié qu'il admirait monsieur Potter. Pourquoi l'aurait-il tué. ? Non, je ne vous crois définitivement pas ! Monsieur Pettigrow n'avait pas la carrure d'un mangemort.

-Vous n'avez même pas vu que votre propre fils en était un ! Comment voulez-vous juger quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas !

Cette réplique fit sensation. Toute la salle se mit à en parler. Même Fudge discutait avec énervement de cette affaire avec son voisin. Croupion devint rouge et dut boire un grand verre d'eau pour reprendre contenance. Il ne pouvait pas répliquer, pas sur cette affaire. Remus souriait de toutes ses dents à son meilleur ami, qui le regardait avec une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux. Finalement Fudge se reprit et ordonna le silence. Il fit signe à Croupion de continuer.

-Comment expliquez-vous que Monsieur Pettigrow se soit transformé en rat ?

-Il était un animagus rat non déclaré.

Tout le monde retint son souffle à cette nouvelle. Croupion eut une étincelle de victoire au fond de l'œil.

-Etait-il le seul ?

-Non, James l'était aussi.

-Est-ce tout ?

-Oui.

-Je ne le crois pas. Pourquoi votre meilleur ami était un animagus et pas vous ? Comment le sont-ils devenu ? Pourquoi le sont-ils devenu ?

-Ils sont devenus des animagus pour Remus et personne d'autres que nous 4, et plus tard Lily, n'était au courant. Le loup-garou ne mord pas les animaux. Nous avons donc voulu en devenir pour l'aider et être avec lui lors de ses transformations. Mais James voulais lui faire la surprise, il fallais donc que quelqu'un se dévoue pour rester avec lui lorsque les autres s'entraînaient. Moi, puisque j'étais le seul à pouvoir le distraire assez longtemps. Ils ont commencé en 2ème et y sont arrivé en 5ème année à Poudlard. Lorsque j'ai voulu m'y mettre, le livre avait disparu. J'étais toujours en train de chercher un livre pour le faire sans avoir recourt au Ministère lorsque j'ai été emprisonné.

-Je ne vous crois pas.

-Depuis le début vous ne me croyez pas. Vous m'avez emprisonné sans me juger alors à présent que je peux me défendre, ça ne vous plait pas. Vous ne me croirez pas même sous véritassérum.

-Donc Monsieur Pettigrow était un rat. Mais monsieur Potter, qu'était-il ?

-Un cerf, parce qu'il était fier et arrogant, c'était aussi le meneur de notre petite bande. Peter a eu des difficultés à y arriver. Au départ il ne trouvait pas son animal, puis il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, ensuite il avait peur de rester coincé dans cette forme. Le rat représente la couardise et la traîtrise, un rat pensera toujours à sauver sa peau avant tout. Ca aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille.

-Et vous pouvez jurer que vous n'êtes pas un animagus !

-Oui, je peux le jurer.

-Bien, je vais vous prouver que vous avez tort et vous croire cette fois. J'ai du mal à croire que, si vous étiez un animagus, vous n'ayez pas eu l'intelligence de tenter de fuir aussi sous cette forme.

Dumbledore sourit dans sa barbe. Echec et mat. Le plus dur était passé, et cela avait été plus facile que prévu. Fudge avait approuvé lors de la dernière réplique de l'avocat et avait barré quelque chose sur le parchemin qu'il tenait, certainement la question qu'il voulait poser.

-Pourquoi pensez vous que monsieur Pettigrow se cache ?

-Parce qu'il est censé être mort. Si quelqu'un le voit vivant, cela remet en cause toute ma culpabilité. S'il est amené à témoigner, obligé serait plus juste, il ne pourra que se retrouver à Azkaban.

-Et où pensez-vous qu'il se cache ? Pourquoi laisse t-il sa chère mère pleurer sa mort ?

-Je ne sais pas où il se cache, tout ce que je peux imaginer c'est qu'il se cache sous la forme d'un rat. Pour sa mère, et bien sa vie est plus importante qu'elle ! Et puis ainsi, sa mère pleure un héros, s'il revenait, elle chasserait un mangemort !

La mère s'indigna dans la salle et leva un poing rageur en hurlant des obscénités vers Black, mais le ministre lui fit des gros yeux et elle se rassit.

-Je pense n'avoir plus de questions ! Je suis sûr que si j'ai oublié quelque chose, monsieur le ministre, lui, n'oubliera pas.

Fudge, flatté approuva. Il se leva et ordonna une pause en attendant le retour de l'homme au véritassérum. Croupion alla s'asseoir, Dumbledore et Remus se levèrent pour aller près de Sirius.

-Paddy, tu vas bien ?

-Oui Moony, je vais bien. J'ai juste envie que ça finisse au plus vite.

-Sirius, au début j'étais près à vous demander d'arrêter d'être arrogant. Mais en le contrariant ainsi, vous avez réussi à faire passer notre histoire plus facilement ! Félicitation ! Lui murmura Dumbledore.

Sirius hocha la tête. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler plus, le véritassérum entra. Ils allèrent tous se replacer. Fudge prit le flacon et s'approcha du prisonnier.

-3 gouttes de véritassérum pur suffisent à faire dire la vérité. Pour que justice soit faite convenablement, je verserais 6 gouttes. Etes vous d'accord, monsieur Black ?

Sirius fit oui de la tête et ouvrit la bouche. Le ministre se tourna de façon à ce que tout le monde voie le prisonnier avaler. Et il versa lentement les 6 gouttes dans le gosier du détenu. Il alla ensuite se rasseoir.

-Votre nom complet, age, condition et ancien métier.

Sirius l'œil brumeux et le port mou, répondit d'une voix lointaine.

-Sirius Antiochus Black, 25 ans, célibataire, aurore.

-C'est exact. Etiez vous mangemort ou en passe de le devenir ?

-Non, jamais.

-Avez vous vendu les Potter au Lord Noir ?

-Non.

-Avez vous tué Peter Pettigrow ?

-Non.

-Avez vous tué les 12 moldus ?

-Non.

-Aviez vous des contactes de près ou de loin avec des mangemorts ?

-Non.

-Y a-t-il eu des mangemorts dans votre famille ?

-Oui.

-Leurs noms.

-Regulus Black, Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Narcissa Black Malfoy et leurs maris respectifs.

Sirius voulu continuer l'énumération mais le ministre le stoppa.

-Qu'auriez-vous fait pour les Potter ?

-Je serais mort pour eux.

Cette déclaration arracha des larmes aux quelques sorcières présente qui commençaient à croire à l'histoire de Black.

-Etiez vous leur gardien du secret ?

-Non.

-Etes vous le parrain d'Harry Potter ?

-Oui.

-Désirez vous tuer Harry Potter?

-Non.

-Je n'ai plus de question. La potion devra cesser son effet dans quelques minutes. Professeur Dumbledore assurez-vous que personne ne profites de la faiblesse de monsieur Black pendant que le jury et moi-meme délibérons.

Il se leva et sortit, suivit du jury, ils se rendirent dans une petite pièce adjacente au tribunal. Croupion sortit à son tour mais par l'entrée principale. Remus et Dumbledore se rendirent directement auprès de Sirius.

-Profitez en Remus. Lâcha Dumbledore en souriant.

Mais Remus n'aimait pas voir son ami dans cet état, aussi ne posa t-il que 2 questions à son ami.

-Est-ce que je t'ai manqué. ?

-Oui.

-Tu ne me laisseras plus jamais seul ?

-Jamais, tu es tout ce qui me reste de mon passé.

Puis il revint à lui et fixa Remus. Celui-ci lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Sirius se détendit et lui sourit gentiment. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le jury revienne. Ils s'assirent en silence et attendirent que tout le monde reprenne sa place. Une fois Croupion assis, Fudge se leva et s'éclaircit la voix.

-Mesdames, messieurs, tout d'abords, nous devons vous dire que nous avons testé le véritassérum sur quelques membres du jury pour tester son efficacité. Nous n'avons pu le faire face à vous, car des déclarations confidentielles auraient pu sortir par mégarde. Cette potion est parfaite. Donc tout ce que nous avons entendu de la bouche de monsieur Black était la stricte vérité. Les juges vous reconnaissent donc non coupable de toutes les charges pesants sur vous.

Le public se mit à crier, soit d'indignation (la mère de Pettigrow), soit des questions (les journalistes), soit de joie. Remus, Dumbledore, Sirius et Minerva se contentèrent de sourire.

-Bien sûr, certaines compensations vont vous être allouées pour vous montrer combien le Ministère regrette sa justice expéditive.

Il fit un regard noir à Croupion qui était tout pâle d'un coup.

-Nous vous rendons donc toutes vos possessions d'avant votre emprisonnement, ainsi qu'une indemnité de 1 million de Gallions, représentant votre salaire non perçu d'aurore, 1 million de Gallions pour emprisonnement abusif, la garde de votre filleul, ainsi que la demande de votre retour chez les aurores. Bien sûr, prenez votre temps. Début septembre serait une bonne date. Nous ne pouvons malheureusement vous rendre votre baguette, puisqu'elle fut détruite, mais tous les permis magiques vous sont rendus intégralement.

Le Ministère vous présente ses plus sincères excuses.

Il se leva, alla libérer Sirius de ses chaînes et lui serra la main officiellement devant les flashs des photographes. Ensuite il partit, suivit de sa coure. Beaucoup de personnes vinrent alors serrer la main de Sirius ou lui parler, beaucoup de journalistes accoururent. Mais Dumbledore fendit la foule et sauva Sirius de leurs griffes impitoyable. Il entraîna Sirius dehors ou Remus et Minerva les attendaient. Les 2 amis se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Remus pu enfin pleurer et faire le deuil de ses amis.

Voilà, dans le prochain chapitre on commence enfin les choses sérieuses. Ca vous a plu ?


	4. Harry

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Ca va la vie ? Vous profitez bien de vos vacances ?**

**Minerve : **Oui ! Tant qu'à faire un UA autant le garder en vie ! Quoique je ne sache pas encore ! Peut être que je le tuerais aussi ! Ca dépendra de jusqu'où je vais dans l'histoire et de la tournure que prennent les choses ! On verra ! Zibou

**SweetDeath, our YaoiMaster : **Et oui! Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour! Pour l'amour, il n'est pas encore au rendez vous et je vais vous faire patienter un peu ! Mais il viendra ! Zibou

**Sasa : **Merci, c'est trop gentil ! J'espère n'avoir pas été trop longue ! Zibou

**Gh()st : **Merci Maître ! lol ! Et oui tu as raison la chasse au rat va obligatoirement être lancée maintenant. Qu'est ce que je fais de Peter ? Je le laisse chez les Weasley ou je le mets en fuite ? Oui Harry a 3 ans. C'est tout mimi à cet âge là les enfants !

**Johp5 : **J'ai eu peur 30 sec que ça te plaise pas ! J'te jure, mon cœur à loupé un battement ! Merci et voilà la suite ! Zibou

**Sybel 26 : **Oui, j'avais pensé mettre Lucius et puis je me suis dit qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas s'approcher trop près des procès de mangemort, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Ils vont sauver Harry mais ils peuvent pas toucher aux Dursley, c'est dommage hein ? Merci ! Ciao

**Marie-jo : **J'espère que ton appétit sera comblé avec cette suite ! Merci, Ciao

**Mary-evy : **Ils y vont ! Et Harry ne peut être que petit et mimi de toute façon ! Merci ! Ciao

**Lulu-cyfair : **Oui ! Ils y vont ! Ravie de voir que les persos te plaisent ! J'avoue avoir un peu peur quand je m'éloigne de l'œuvre original ! Parce que tout le monde interprète les perso à sa manière et peut être que ma manière ne plait pas à tout le monde ! Merci et Zibou

**Evil-Angel 666 : **Merci pour les compliments ! Continue-toi aussi de reviewer ! Ciao

**Gaelle Gryffondor: **Thank you very much! Et en français tu donnes quoi? Lol! Merci! Ciao

**Lyly :**Ah je suis rassurée, j'avais peur que tu sois devenue bleue! lol! Merci voilà la suite! Ciao

**Darky : **J'adore ta review et surtout le : **Ô grande tête de nœud bien emmêlée** ! Franchement, j'étais pliée ! J'aurais voulu mettre la suite plus vite après tant de compliments dit et non dit, mais je n'ai pas su, désolé.! Je sais pas pour l'ortho exact du mot mais je pense que tu l'as bien écrit ! Tu peux continuer de supplier, franchement, ça fait énormément de bien ! Zibou

**Ambre : **Merci, surtout pour la larme ! J'adore faire pleurer les gens ! Non, je ne les ferais pas qu'ami ! Mais pas tout de suite ! Merci encore ! Zibou

**Morwenn :** Désolé de te décevoir, mais pour eux 2 ce sera un slash. Je trouve qu'une inconnue serait de trop dans la vie que je vais leur faire. Mais sinon j'adore les lectrices méchantes, si si je t'assure ! Merci pour les compliments, et voilà la suite ! Ciao

**Kritari :** Merci et voilà la suite ! Ciao

**Pour l'amour d'Harry**

****

**Chapitre 4 : Harry.**

****

****

**_La Gazette du sorcier_**

**__**

**__**

**_Sirius Black libéré!_**

**__**

_Le procès de Sirius Black s'est tenu hier au Ministère de la magie,…bla…bla….. bla...._

_Il a été innocenté et…bla…bla...bla…Nous vous prions de nous aider dans la recherche du vrai coupable : Peter Pettigrow, à qui bien sûr a été retiré l'Ordre de Merlin ! Il se cacherait sous la forme d'un rat puisque…bla…bla…bla...à qui il manquerait un doigt…bla…bla…bla…_

_Toutes nos excuses à monsieur Black à qui nous souhaitons à présent beaucoup de bonheur_ !

****

Le procès avait eu lieu le 20 juillet, cela faisait 3 semaines maintenant que Sirius était libre. Il lui avait fallu du courage pour réapprendre à vivre normalement et surtout dormir sans cauchemars, heureusement Remus était là.! Mais il s'était repris rapidement, l'envie d'avoir Harry à ses cotés était plus forte que tout. Ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps. Tout d'abord il s'était acheté une nouvelle baguette, puis il avait engagé Remus comme nurse pour Harry et lui, ensuite il avait vendu sa vieille maison, sa première maison à lui ! Elle était trop petite pour 3 personnes. Ils avaient cherché une belle maison à acheter à 2, mais leur préférence divergeaient. Remus voulait être à la campagne et Sirius à la ville. Remus voulait être à proximité d'une bonne école moldue et Sirius d'une école sorcière.

-Mais voyons Moony, pourquoi veux-tu le mettre dans une école moldue ! C'est un sorcier bon sang !

-Mais il est connu dans le monde sorcier ! Il ne faut pas qu'il se monte la tête ! S'il est comme James, rien que le fait de lui raconter son histoire lui donnera déjà de grosses chevilles ! Non, il faut définitivement l'éloigner le plus possible du monde sorcier avant son entrée à Poudlard ! Et puis, il est à moitié moldu, Lily l'aurait mit dans une école moldue, souvient toi des disputes qu'elle avait avec James à ce propos ! Il devra connaître ses 2 mondes ! Un point c'est tout !

Il avait utilisé l'argument fort, Lily. Elle avait toujours été le point faible des maraudeurs. Au début, de James et puis quand elle était devenue leur amie, elle était devenue leur femme modèle, leur sœur et leur faiblesse. Sirius céda.

-D'accord !

Il farfouilla dans les annonces et trouva une maison dans la banlieue de Londres.

-Voilà, dit-il, ce n'est pas la ville mais pas tout à fait la campagne et si je ne me trompe pas, il y a une école privée pas loin.

-Oui, la St James School, c'est une très bonne école moldue. Montre la photo.

Le lendemain après midi, la maison était achetée. Ils purent emménager dedans 2 jours après. En fait les proprios étaient morts de vieillesse et les enfants du couple vendaient la maison vide. En une journée, toutes les protections magiques étaient posées et le lendemain elle était meublée. Ils s'étaient encore disputés pour la chambre d'Harry mais Remus avait tranché en disant qu'Harry choisirait lui-même la couleur. Ils avaient ensuite été faire du shopping, ils devaient ressembler à des moldus s'ils devaient vivre parmis eux. D'ailleurs, ils achetèrent des tas d'électroménagers: micro-onde, lave vaisselle, machine à laver, séchoir, mixeur,… Et les vendeurs durent leur expliquer pendant des heures leur fonctionnement. Quand ils essayèrent chez eux, ils en conclurent qu'ils allaient les trafiquer magiquement !

Puis vint finalement le jour d'aller chercher Harry ! Ils s'y étaient préparé mentalement depuis le début de la liberté de Sirius mais ils étaient nerveux, extrêmement nerveux.

-Et s'il ne voulait pas venir vivre avec nous ?

-Sirius il a 3 ans ! Il n'a pas encore la faculté de discerner ce qu'il veut ou non ! Et puis de toute façon, il n'aura aucun souvenir de ses moldus plus tard ! A cet âge là, on ne retient pas ça !

-Et pourquoi Dumbledore veut nous voir avant ? Hein ?

-Sirius, maintenant ça suffit ! Tu vas finir par m'énerver ! Depuis ce matin je te répète la même chose ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi Dumbledore veut nous voir et Harry va t'adorer !

Remus décida qu'il n'en pouvait plus et ils partirent pour Poudlard, nous étions mi-août, il n'y avait donc aucun élèves. Ils transplanèrent à Prés au lard et finirent le chemin à pied. Hagrid les attendait devant sa cabane, il leur fit de grands signes et nos maraudeurs décidèrent d'aller lui dire bonjour, puisqu'ils étaient en avance.

-Comment allez-vous Hagrid ? Demanda Remus.

-Je vais bien merci. Sirius, je voulais m'excuser pour tout le mal que j'ai dit de vous.

-Ce n'est rien Hagrid. Vous avez été le premier à me consoler de la mort de James et Lily, ça ne s'oublie pas !

-Je tiens quand même à me faire pardonner. Suivez-moi.

Il les emmena à l'arrière de sa maison, il s'approcha d'un coin où une énorme chose était recouverte d'un drap.

-Pas une bestiole ! Murmura Remus à l'oreille de Sirius, qui ne pû s'empêcher de ricaner.

Le géant souleva le lourd drap tout sale et 2 cris de surprise se firent entendre.

-Ma moto !

-Oh non !

Hagrid les regardait avec de grands yeux. Autant Sirius avait sauté de joie et était déjà en train de tourner autour, autant Remus avait l'air atterré.

-Je te préviens Black, lâcha Remus, le petit n'ira pas faire de tours avec toi sur ce monstre avant que je n'en donne la permission !

-Mais Mumus, fit Sirius avec des yeux de chien battu, tu vas pas faire ça.

-Je vais me gêner ! Et je te préviens que je ne céderais pas sur ce point !

-T'es qu'un rabat joie !

-Mais au moins, je garderais Harry en vie !

-Je n'ai jamais eu d'accident !

-Il suffit d'une fois !

Hagrid éclata de rire, pendant que Sirius marmonnait dans sa barbe. Remus regardait la moto avec un regard assassin.

-Il y a juste un petit problème, dit Hagrid un fois qu'il eu fini de rire, je crois qu'elle est un peu cassée !

-C'est pas grave, je la réparerais ! Harry m'aidera ! Il pourra, hein, m'aider ?

-On verra ! Bon allons-y, le professeur Dumbledore nous attend ! Hagrid, vous venez avec nous ?

-Non les enfants, allez-y. Aurevoir et bonne chance avec Harry !

Sirius rétrécit la moto qu'il glissa dans sa poche. Ils le saluèrent et partirent pour le château.

Dès qu'ils posaient les yeux sur quelques choses, des milliers de souvenirs leurs revenaient en mémoire. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Remus et il du se tenir à Sirius pour ne pas le perdre. Sirius, lui, regardait partout, sauf le chemin qu'il suivait, ses yeux devenaient humides à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Leurs souvenirs ne dataient pas de si longtemps, il n'y avait pas 10 ans, et le château n'avait pas changé.

-Hé Paddy, murmura Remus, on est presque arrivé.

-Oui, il essuya une larme, regarde ce coup dans le mur. Dit-il d'une voix rauque. C'est James qui l'avait fait en jetant un sort sur les serpentards.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Tu n'étais pas là, nous n'étions que nous 2. Et nous nous défendions contre 5 grands. C'est la fois où on est rentré avec nos habits déchirés.

-Oh, je m'en rappel maintenant.

Ils finirent le chemin en silence. La gargouille était ouverte, ils montèrent donc rapidement les marches. Remus frappa à la porte et le professeur McGonagall vint leur ouvrir.

-Bonjour messieurs, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien professeur et vous ?

-Appelez-moi Minerva, je ne suis plus votre directrice ! Fini t'elle avec un clin d'œil.

Ils lui sourirent, puis saluèrent le professeur Dumbledore qui les fit asseoir. Sirius se sentait comme s'il avait fait une bêtise.

-Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour vous expliquer quelques petites choses. Vous savez qu'Harry a survécu à un sortilège mortel, mais savez vous pourquoi ?

Ils firent signe que non.

-Harry n'était qu'un bébé, sans baguette et sans talismans protecteurs. Nous pensons que c'est Lily qui l'a sauvé.

-Mais comment ? S'exclama Sirius. Elle était déjà morte quand Voldemort s'en est prit au bébé.

-J'ai dans l'idée que James a essayé de retenir Voldemort. Lily a donc eu le temps de faire quelque chose avant de mourir. Quel était sa spécialité à l'école ?

-La magie ancienne. Souffla Remus qui commençait à comprendre.

-Oui, Remus. C'est exactement cela.

-Qu'est ce que ça à voir ? Demanda Sirius. Je sais ce qu'est la magie ancienne mais personne ne sait s'en servir !

-Bien sur que si. La magie ancienne est aussi appelée magie du corps ou plus précisément du cœur. C'est l'ancêtre de la magie actuelle, cette magie est basée sur l'amour.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas. Lâcha Sirius intrigué.

-Lily a donné sa vie pour Harry. Expliqua le directeur. Voldemort voulait James car il faisait partie d'une des 14 familles de sang pur, mais il ne voulait pas le rejoindre. Il voulait Harry pour la prophétie, James vous a dit son contenu n'est ce pas ? Il semblerait qu'il ne l'ait pas dit à Peter, étrange. Enfin bref, il ne voulait pas Lily, elle n'était qu'une sang de bourbe sans importance pour lui. Mais Lily était une sorcière puissante et elle était capable d'utiliser une magie redoutée par Voldemort, la magie du cœur. C'est un sortilège très puissant qui coule encore dans les veines d'Harry. Mais pour qu'il fonctionne pleinement, Harry doit vivre auprès de quelqu'un qui a le même sang que lui , Pétunia Dursley, la sœur de Lily.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Lily détestait sa sœur ! S'énerva Sirius.

-Oui, mais Lily n'a pas pu choisir. Au début, j'ai pensé que c'était aussi la meilleure solution ! Trop de mangemorts étaient encore en liberté et auraient cherché à tuer Harry. A présent que la menace semble écartée, il est vrai que vous semblez être ce dont Harry a besoin. J'ai donc cherché, avec mon maître des potions, un moyen pour protéger Harry, tout en le laissant avec vous.

-Et vous avez trouvé.? S'enquit rapidement Remus.

-Oui. Il va arriver et vous expliquer tout lui-même.

Minerva fit alors entrer Severus Snape. Remus et l'ancien serpentard eurent une moue de dégoût mais Sirius fut plus explicite.

-Snape ?! C'est lui le maître des potions ? S'écria t'il avec dégoût et moquerie.

-Et aussi directeur de la maison des serpentards. Siffla Severus.

-Oh les pauvres ! S'exclama Sirius.

-Qui ? Demanda Remus.

-Les élèves, les pauvres ! Surtout gryffondor ! Et puis tu n'étais pas un mangemort toi ! Répondit Sirius.

-Effectivement, mais il travail pour moi à présent et je ne permettrais pas que quelqu'un remette en doute sa loyauté.! Répondit calmement Dumbledore.

-C'est pour eux que vous m'avez demandé cette potion ?

-Oui, Severus. Est-elle finie ? Demanda Albus.

-Bien sur ! Mais si j'avais su.....

D'un regard noir, Dumbledore l'empêcha de continuer. Il lui fit cependant un signe pour qu'il explique aux autres ce qu'il avait trouvé.

-Cette potion n'est pas applicable telle quelle ! Il manque plusieurs éléments : le sang des protecteurs. C'est un concentré de sortilèges et d'ingrédients protecteurs. En fait, les sortilèges que vous avez dû lancer sur la maison protègent la maison, et celle-ci, implicitement, protège ceux qui sont à l'intérieur. Mais si vous êtes en dehors de la maison, vous pouvez très bien être attaqué. Le sortilège utilisé par Madame Potter, j'en déduis, protège son fils, je déduis toujours, même lorsqu'il se situe dans le jardin de la maison où vit son sang. Il a donc fallu reproduire cette protection pour pouvoir en changer certains éléments. En fait, cela vous protégera aussi malheureusement. Vous devez prendre une fiole de sang du protecteur de Potter, la mélanger à votre sang et à cette potion puis en verser quelques gouttes aux endroits stratégiques de la maison : l'entrée extérieure, si vous avez une cour ou un jardin donnant sur la rue la porte d'entrée le centre de la maison les cheminées, si vous êtes connecté au réseau de cheminette la porte arriere et le fond du jardin, la porte du fond du jardin si vous en possédez une. S'il reste encore de la potion, tracez une ligne sur la façade avant et arrière de votre maison ou si vous n'avez pas de voisin sur les cotés, versez quelques gouttes sur les séparations des jardins et sur les façades de cotés. Une fois tout cela fait, vous devrez réciter une formule, tout les 2 en même temps, dans laquelle vous jurez de devenir les gardiens de Potter et vous enclencherez les protections, bien sûr, le petit doit être à l'intérieur. Voici la formule et la potion, j'en ai mis assez bien pour que vous puissiez enduire la maison convenablement. Puis-je partir à présent Albus ?

Le directeur hocha la tête et Snape sortit dans un grand mouvement de cape. Remus et Sirius se regardèrent un moment, puis le loup se lança à la poursuite du maître des potions.

-Séverus, Séverus, attend !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux encore Lupin ? Que je te ré explique ce qu'il faut faire ?

-Non, tu as bien fait ça la première fois. Je voulais te remercier. En fait nous voulions te remercier. Mais Sirius n'est pas prêt. Enfin bref, merci, tu ne peux pas imaginer combien je t'en suis reconnaissant.

-Je n'ai pas fait ça pour vous ! Et si j'avais su..

-Je sais, mais merci quand même !

Ils se trouvaient devant la maison N°4 de Privet Drive. Sirius n'arrêtait pas de tripoter ses mains et Remus n'osait pas lever la tête. Ils étaient plus nerveux que lors de combats contre les mangemorts, plus encore que lors du procès, plus nerveux encore que James lorsqu'il a demandé la main de Lily.

-Il faut y aller Paddy, sinon les voisins vont appeler la police.

-Oui, courage gryffondors.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la porte et Remus appuya sur la sonnette. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois et cachèrent de leur mieux leur appréhension. Un gros monsieur vint leur ouvrir. Il les toisa du regard méchamment.

-Désolé de vous déranger monsieur mais.. Commença Remus

-Je n'achète rien au vendeur ambulant ! Répondit prestement le gros, avant d'amorcer un mouvement pour fermer la porte.

-Nous ne sommes pas des vendeurs ! Répondit rapidement Sirius.

L'homme les toisa du regard encore une fois, ils étaient normaux. Un grand aux cheveux noirs, habillé d'une chemise à courte manche bleue nuit et d'un jeans un peu plus clair. Un autre plus petit, châtain, qui portait un pull léger à longue manche beige et un pantalon en lin de la meme couleur. Tout à fait normaux, comme des jeunes hommes de maintenant.

-Que voulez-vous ? Demanda t'il.

-C'est à propos d'Harry Potter. Lâcha Remus.

-Je ne connais aucun Harry Potter ! Vous devez faire erreur ! Répondit rapidement Vernon.

-Oh non, nous ne faisons pas erreur ! Répliqua froidement Sirius.

-Qui êtes vous ? Répondez ou j'appel la police.

-Je suis son parrain et je suis venu le chercher. Et plus vite vous nous laisserez rentrer, plus vite nous serons partis.

Sirius s'énervait mais Remus commançait à avoir des doutes. Quelque chose d'étrange remuait en lui, le loup grognait à la vue de l'homme. Il lui criait qu'il n'était pas bon, et Remus sentait une pointe de peur grandir en lui. Pas pour lui, non, pour Harry ! Dans quel état allait-il le retrouver ? Comment allait-il retenir Sirius ?

-Qui me prouve que vous dites la vérité.?

Sirius fouilla dans ses poches et sortit le papier officiel lui donnant tout les droits sur Harry. Il le tendit au gros monsieur, sans pour autant le lui donner, juste pour qu'il puisse le lire. Les petits yeux de porc parcoururent rapidement la lettre puis retournèrent se poser sur eux.

-Entrez. Lâcha t'il sèchement.

Il s'effaça pour leur permettre d'accéder au hall et referma la porte derrière eux. Une femme se tenait devant la porte de la cuisine, un gros enfant dans les bras. Remus souffla de soulagement, ce mini cochon n'était pas Harry. Sirius aussi l'avait déduit.

-Où est Harry ? Demanda t'il justement.

La femme rentra dans la cuisine, suivit des 2 maraudeurs, mais avant que Vernon ne passe la porte, il ouvrit le loquet du placard sous les escaliers et frappa rudement dessus.

Les 2 jeunes hommes se retournèrent vivement lorsqu'ils entendirent cela. Ils purent donc voir la porte du placard s'ouvrir doucement et une petite tête noire, aux grands yeux émeraudes, passer timidement par l'entrebâillement. Un gros bleu marquait sa joue droite et des larmes inondaient le petit visage, de grosses lunettes noires et cassées pendaient fébrilement au bout du nez, qui gardait une trace de sang séché. Il portait un vieu t-shirt trop long et sale et un petit short en éponge tout usé, le tout sans réelle couleur.

Remus s'accrocha au bras de Sirius, il ne savait pas si c'était pour le retenir de sauter à la gorge du gros ou pour s'empêcher de tomber pendant que Sirius regardait la scène avec de grands yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte.

-Que…que….que c'est il passé.? Demanda Remus en essayant vainement de reprendre contenance.

-Il a été puni. Répondit Vernon le regard noir, l'air de dire : Si vous avez quelque chose à redire, je vous attends !

-Puni ? Vous avez dit Puni ! Vous l'avez puni ! Continua Sirius, sa voix montant d'un ton à chaque parole. Mais il n'a que 3 ans ! Vous êtes un malade, on ne tape pas un enfant de cet age, surtout pas dans le visage ! Finit-il en hurlant.

Harry s'était caché derrière son oncle, sans pour autant le toucher, en entendant cet inconnu hurler. Il lui faisait peur ce grand aux cheveux noirs. L'autre avait l'air plus gentil, mais pourquoi le fixait-il comme ça ? D'ailleurs Remus posa un genou à terre et tendit la main vers Lui.

-Bonjour Harry, je m'appel Remus. Tu veux bien t'approcher ?

Harry regarda son oncle, celui-ci ne lui prêta aucune attention, il continuait de fixer Black avec haine. Il regarda sa tante, elle était occupée à calmer les tremblements de Dudley. Alors il s'approcha de cet inconnu, tout doucement. Il s'arrêta assez loin de lui, mais assez proche pour que sa petite main puisse aller serrer la plus grande. D'ailleurs celle-ci se referma, l'empêchant de partir, mais la poigne n'était pas méchante, au contraire, elle était douce et chaude. Doucement, Remus attira le petit à lui, lui faisant combler le vide à son rythme et quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, il le relâcha pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, un long moment et Remus lui sourit tendrement.

-Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? Demanda t'il doucement.

Harry fit oui de la tête et s'approcha, personne ne l'avait jamais prit dans les bras ici. Remus ferma l'étreinte et embrassa doucement le haut de la tête du petit, qui souffla de contentement. Rassuré, le loup serra davantage mais le petit laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Remus le recula aussitôt pour qu'il soit face à lui.

-Où as-tu mal ?

Mais Harry ne répondit pas et il gardait le visage baissé.

-Harry je t'en prie, dis-moi où tu as mal. Je te promets de ne pas me fâcher.

Le petit regarda son oncle, qui renifla dédaigneusement quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Alors doucement il remonta la manche trop longue du vieux t-shirt à Dudley et montra son bras. Il y avait une grosse marque violacée à la place où son oncle avait dû l'attraper pour le jeter dans le placard, on pouvait clairement voir la forme des doigts. Remus dû se mordre la langue pour ne pas hurler, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Sirius qui asséna un énorme coup de point dans la face de Dursley. Il s'apprêtait à recommencer quand Remus souleva Harry et le fourra dans les bras de son parrain pour l'empêcher d'agir. Le petit paniqua et commença à pleurer de grosses larmes, Sirius, lui, regardait Remus avec peur.

-Ne pleure pas Harry, dit doucement Remus en lui caressant les cheveux, il ne te fera jamais aucun mal. C'est ton parrain, il s'appel Sirius, tes parents l'ont désigné pour prendre soin de toi s'ils devaient partir. Et c'est ce qu'il va faire, aujourd'hui nous t'emmenons loin d'ici.

- Z'ai été méssant ?

-Oh non mon chéri, c'est ton oncle et ta tante qui ont été méchant. Et pour les punir, on les prive de toi.

Harry qui avait ouvert de grands yeux au son du : mon chéri, s'adouci par la suite, bien qu'il regardait toujours les 2 hommes avec des questions dans ses beaux yeux.

-Ze suis po un cado !

-Oh si mon bébé, tu es le plus beau cadeau du monde. Répondit Sirius de sa voix la plus douce.

Ce qui était un miracle vu la colère qui vivait en lui. Harry leva les yeux vers lui et fit un sourire tout timide et Sirius fondit !

-Bon, Sirius, maintenant vous sortez, je te rejoins dans 5 minutes.

Le noir acquiessa et sortit de la maison, sans se retourner et sans saluer personne. Une fois dehors, il respira une grande bouffée d'air et s'assit sur le trottoir. Il commença à faire connaissance avec Harry.

Remus tourna son regard vers le couple. Après le départ de Sirius, l'homme s'était rapproché de son épouse en se massant la joue. Ils se regardaient haineusement.

-Je suppose qu'Harry n'a aucune possession.

-Non ! Répliqua sèchement Vernon. Nous l'avons recueilli avec juste une couverture et ce qu'il portait. Nous avons tout brûler bien sûr !

Remus se pinça l'arête du nez et essaya de respirer calmement. Il se reprit et planta son regard dans celui de la femme.

-J'aurais besoin d'un peu de votre sang. Lâcha t'il d'une traite.

-Il n'en est pas question ! Hurla l'homme.

-Ce n'est pas à vous que je parle ! Répliqua sèchement le loup. J'ai besoin du sang de Lily, et je ne peux l'avoir qu'a travers vous. Si vous êtes consentante, vous ne sentirez rien et je serais partit dans 2 minutes. Sinon, je devrais employer la force.

-Avisez-vous de toucher à ma femme et je…

-Je commencerais par vous ! Cingla Remus en plantant son regard dans celui de l'oncle.

Il sortit d'ailleurs sa baguette, Vernon se plaça devant sa femme et son fils.

-Vernon, je veux qu'il parte. Laisse le prendre ce qu'il veut, mais je veux qu'il quitte ma maison. Sanglota Pétunia.

Dursley regarda sa femme, puis le sorcier et hocha finalement la tête. Il prit Dudley des bras de sa femme et celle-ci s'approcha de Remus en tremblant.

-Tendez votre bras. Ordonna le sorcier qui commençait à perdre patience.

Elle tendit son bras droit. Remus posa sa baguette dans le creux du coude et marmonna une formule. Pétunia tremblait comme une feuille, cela s'accentua quand une fine lumière partit de la baguette, rentra dans son bras, pour en ressortir et s'élever 10 cm au-dessus de celui-ci.

Une fiole pleine de sang apparu dans les airs et Remus se dépêcha de la prendre.

-Aurevoir, dit-il, j'espère ne plus jamais avoir à faire à vous !

Il se tourna et se dépêcha de sortir, au passage il regarda dans le placard. Il vit le petit lit et la simple couverture, il vit aussi les 2 bonhommes cassés et les quelques habits plié qui traînait sur un rebord. Il dut se retenir de hurler et sortit de cette maison de fou.

Dehors, Sirius essayait de faire rire Harry. Il n'avait réussi qu'à le faire sourire jusqu'à maintenant. Il souffla de bonheur quand il vit apparaître Remus.

-Tu as tout ce qu'il faut Moony ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas. Sirius eu aussitôt un doute, il voulu le questionner mais Remus lui fit signe d'attendre. Padfoot reprit Harry dans ses bras et ils cherchèrent un endroit où transplaner sans être vu.

**Voilà, ça vous a plu ? C'est long, mais ne vous y habituez pas trop ! C'est juste que je me serai faite tuer si j'avais arrêté après la conversation Remus/Severus, comme je voulais le faire. A Bientôt !**


	5. Faire ta connaissance

**Ola !**

**Comment ça va bien ?**

**Et les exams ? J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances !**

**Voilà la suite, je sais que j'ai été longue mais j'ai à présent 5 fics à recharger, un frère qui squatte de plus en plus l'ordi, des parents chiant, des fois des pannes d'inspirations et à partir de lundi, des cours à étudier. Je vous remercie donc de votre patience !**

**Si vous voulez me parler autrement que par review, voici mon adresse msn : tetedenoeud13 - hotmail.com. Envoyez juste un mail avant en précisant votre pseudo pour que je vous reconnaisse et vous accepte. Car j'ai tendance à refuser ceux que je ne connais pas !**

****

**Aucun des persos ne sont à moi! Tout est à JKR et à la Warner Bros!**

**Kritari :** Merci beaucoup ! Continue de m'écrire ! Ciao

**Artémis :** Merci beaucoup ! Remus est fait pour avoir des enfants ! Je l'ai toujours dit ! J'espère que le caractère de mes persos ne change quand même pas trop de l'original ? Ciao !

**Evil-angel 666 :** Oula, ça ta rendu à ce point gaga que tu ne sais même pas faire une phrase complète ? MDR ! Mignon n'est ce pas le zozotement d'Harry ? Voici votre suite ! Ciao !

**Minerve :** Moi aussi pour tout te dire ! J'aime vraiment pas les Dursley ! C'est Harry ou les 2 hommes que tu trouve mignon ? Lol ! C'est vrai qu'ils forment une mignonne petite famille ! Zibou et merci !

**Lyly :** Je t'en prie de meurt pas !! Merci et voilà la suite avant que tu ne tombes d'inanitions ! Ciao !

**Gh()st :** Merci ! Pour Peter, je crois que j'ai trouvé! Et pour Harry, ben j'ai pensé à tes questions bien avant que tu ne les poses et je crois avoir trouvé le truc ! Mais je ne dirais rien !! Même pas sous la torture ! Quand je disais maître, je pensais avocat et pas bourreau ! Rassure-toi ! Ciao !

**SweetDeath, our YaoiMaster :** Merci Kill Bill! Fais attention au sang, ça tache! Ciao !

**Sybel 26 :** Oui, c'est compliqué comme procédé mais c'est un sort difficile aussi ! Je ne pouvais pas mettre une simple protection, sinon les Potter seraient morts bêtement ! Oui, c'est une sorte de lien artificiel, c'est comme s'ils juraient à Lily, même morte, qu'ils prendront soin de son fils et qu'elle peut faire une sorte d'inversion de lien ! C'est compliqué, je sais ! Merci pour ton enthousiasme ! Oui, ils vont aller faire du shopping mais tout doucement, pas dans ce chapitre, il faut pas l'effrayer le petit ! Les mangemorts n'auraient aucunes raisons de les punir ! Ils les féliciteraient au contraire ! Ciao !

**Jo hp5 :** Merci ! Pour la longueur, je sais pas encore, ça dépend de l'inspiration ! Pour msn, c'est fait et tu m'as donné une super idée en plus. C'est bien que les lecteurs et les auteurs discutent, les idées peuvent s'échanger plus facilement et puis c'est plus chaleureux que des reviews ! Viens me parler quand tu veux ! Bonnes vacances ! Zibou !

**Kushuma :** Merci beaucoup pour les compliments !!! Pour le prochain chapitre, ben comme je l'ai expliqué plus haut, je sais pas ! Et la fréquence des chapitres, ben c'est pareil, j'en sais absolument rien ! Encore merci et Zibou !

**Roxanne :** Merci ! Oui, je voulais le faire un peu bébé et déjà petit garçon ! Alors le zozotement avec le caractère bien trempé c'était, je crois, le bon mélange ! Ciao !

**Cloclo :** Waow ! Cloclo que de compliments ! Merci et re merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ! Continue aussi de m'écrire et Zibou !

**Lulu-Cyfair :** Merci beaucoup ! Dis donc toi , j'attends aussi tes suites avec impatience ! Je le savais que tout le monde aurait crié « à mort l'auteur ! » Si j'avais arrêté.! Donc tu confirme que je viens d'échapper à un assassina ! Continue aussi d'écrire et Zibou !

**Gaëlle Gryffondor :** Merci beaucoup ! T'inquiète je ne me décourage pas ! Ciao !

**Doudou :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère aussi que tu prendras du plaisir à lire la suite ! Lol ! Ciao !

**Darky :** Alors là, je dois dire que ta review m'a bien fait rire, m'a fait un bien fou, m'a fait trop plaisir, etc… Franchement, où vas-tu chercher tout ça ? Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ta santé mentale mais bien pour les nerfs de ta famille ! Ca doit pas être facile tout les jours d'encaisser ton trop plein d'énergie ! Merci pour le temple et les prières, muette ou pas muette, elles ont été bien entendues ! Merci mille fois pour tes compliments, et tes supplications et tes encouragements ! J'adore ! J'espère que ton lumbago est passé et que le temple n'était pas trop froid (attention au rhume !) Bref, merci encore mille fois et j'espère avoir de tes news bientôt (une petite review quoi!?) La reine des nœuds et des têtes te béni ! Zibou !

**Hanna :** Merci beaucoup ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Ciao !

**Mayreendalmrin, The Dark Queen :** Merci! Pour la confiance d'Harry, n'oublie pas qu'il a été battu peu de temps avant, donc il est encore un peu fâché contre son oncle. Et puis les enfants sentent s'ils peuvent faire confiance ou non ! Puis il est méfiant au début, mais il change d'avis ! Continue tes remarques ! Ciao !

**Slipou :** Merci pour ta super review ! Pour faire mieux pour les Dursley, ben je vais les oublier complètement ! Ainsi, ils seront morts dans nos têtes, c'est encore mieux l'indifférence ! Merci pour les compliments, j'adore Sirius et Remus, tu l'auras remarqué.!! Je suis heureuse de ne pas t'avoir fait hurler à la lune, ça aurait fait peur aux voisins ! Moi aussi si j'avais Harry, il serait chouchouté à mort ! Mais bon ! Je ferais pas des millions de chapitre ! Continue d'écrire, c'est pas grave si tu as loupé un chapitre, Ciao !

**Pour l'amour d'Harry.**

****

**Chapitre 5 : Faire ta connaissance.**

****

Il arrivèrent dans une petite ruelle non loin de leur maison. Harry tremblait de peur et les larmes continuaient de tomber silencieusement sur ses joues. Sirius ne savait plus quoi faire ou dire pour le calmer.

-Moony, il faut le calmer avant.

Remus regarda Harry un long moment puis tendis ses bras vers lui.

-Harry, tu veux venir dans mes bras ?

Harry fit oui de la tête et se blotti dans les bras protecteurs. Remus le serra contre son cœur et lui parla doucement à l'oreille. Sirius boudait un peu. C'était lui le parrain après tout, et c'était Remus qui avait la confiance du petit. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la maison.

-Voilà Harry, dit Sirius, c'est ta nouvelle maison.

Le bébé releva la tête et ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Elle te plait ? Demanda Sirius.

Harry fit oui de la tête et regarda partout autour de lui. Ils rentrèrent alors à l'intérieur. Sirius ferma le porte à clef et Remus déposa Harry à terre. Il s'agenouilla face à lui.

-Voilà mon cœur, tu es chez toi ici. Tu peux aller où tu veux sauf dans la cave. On va visiter tout les 3, ça va ?

Harry hocha à nouveau la tête. Remus lui tendit la main, que le petit s'empressa de serrer et ils suivirent Sirius qui leur fit faire le tour du propriétaire.

-Voici monsieur Harry Potter Le hall d'entrée. Fit Sirius avec une voix de majordome et un air de pincé.

Harry pouffa de rire, il aimait trop comme le grand monsieur faisait l'idiot. Remus se contenta de sourire. Le Hall était grand, blanc, avec un portemanteau en fer accroché au mur et un tapis au sol. Il donnait sur plusieurs porte et un grand escalier.

-Je vous prie, petite tête, de me suivre au salon.

Et Sirius ouvrit la première porte. Le salon était immense, dans un ton beige sable chaud, avec un grand canapé blanc et 2 fauteuils couleur sable. Il y avait plein de photos aux murs, une grande cheminée au milieu, et des meubles de bois beiges, aux portes vitrées, plein de livres. Un poste de télé, avec tout les gadgets utiles, surplombait une super chaîne hi-fi. Une belle table basse en verre soutenue par une sirène était placée entre les divans, un saladier pleins de bonbons trônait au milieu. Remus approcha Harry de la table.

-Tu peux prendre des bonbons, ils sont là pour être mangé, mais tu dois d'abord demander la permission. Parce qu'on ne mange pas des bonbons à toute heure de la journée.

Harry fit oui de la tête, mais ses yeux n'avaient pas lâché le plat. Remus sourit mais ne dit rien. Sirius s'accroupi face au petit garçon et lui tendit un bonbon. Harry regarda le bonbon, puis le monsieur, puis l'autre monsieur debout. Puis il tendit la main vers le bonbon mais Sirius l'arrêta.

-Tu peux l'avoir à une condition.

Les lèvres d'Harry se remirent à trembler.

-Tu dois m'appeler Sirius.

Harry arrêta tout mouvement et regarda le drôle de monsieur. Il fit oui de la tête et retendit la main. Sirius lui donna cette fois le bonbon et le petit l'engloutit d'un coup.

-On dit quoi ? Demanda Sirius.

-Merci.

-Merci qui ?

-Merci Sirius.

Et Sirius lui offrit son plus beau sourire, qui obtint une timide réponse de la part du petit Harry.

-Harry, tu vois la cheminée.

Petit hochement de tête.

-Eh bien tu dois faire très attention et ne pas t'approcher du feu. Ca brûle.

Harry refit oui de la tête. Puis il se sentit soulevé du sol et se retrouva dans les bras de Sirius. Il ne dit rien, donc Padfoot prit ça pour un oui et la balade se continua ainsi. Ils passèrent sous une arche et arrivèrent dans la salle à manger. Une grande table en bois de cerisier était entourée des chaises du même ton, d'un buffet 6 portes idem. Il y avait un grand tableau sur le mur mais les personnages bougeaient. D'ailleurs, la madame du tableau interrogea Remus.

-Bonjour Remus, est-ce le petit Harry dont vous nous parlez depuis si longtemps ?

-Oui, Dame du Lac. Dorénavant il habitera dans cette maison. Dit bonjour Harry.

-Bonzour Madame. Fit Harry tout timidement avant de cacher sa tête dans l'épaule de Sirius.

Les personnages du tableau, des chérubins entourant la Dame du Lac, se mirent à rire et à souhaiter le bonjour au nouvel arrivant.

Ils passèrent à la cuisine, une grande pièce, donnant sur le jardin, très éclairée et bleu. Une petite table ronde était placée au milieu.

-Ici mon cœur, c'est le frigo. Montra Remus. Tu peux venir chercher à manger autant de fois que tu veux ou demander qu'on te fasse à manger à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Ca va ? Dès que tu as faim, tu le dis.

-Z'ai faim.

-Et que veux-tu manger ? S'empressa de demander Sirius.

-Ze sais pas. Z'ai faim, c'est tout.

-De toute façon, il est bientôt l'heure de manger. Ce te dirais des pâtes ? Demanda Remus.

-Oh oui !

-Bien, Sirius va te montrer le reste de la maison. Et moi je vais faire à manger. Ok ?

-Ok ! Répondirent en cœur Sirius et Harry.

Sirius lui montra toutes les pièces, il finit par la chambre du bébé.

-Et voilà le plus important. Ta chambre mon bébé.

-Woaw ! Z'ai une sambre !

-Ben pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tout le monde à une chambre.

Harry fit non de la tête tout en se précipitant sur la caisse qui se trouvait au pied du lit. Il ouvrit et poussa un "Ho" déçu. Sirius, toujours confus par rapport aux dires du petit, arriva près de lui et s'excusa.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur. Demain on va aller faire des courses et on va acheter plein de jouets ! Ca va ?

Le regard triste d'Harry fit place à des yeux pétillants et à un beau sourire. Il hocha de nouveau la tête. Puis il regarda le grand lit à baldaquin.

-C'est pour moi ?

-Oui.

-C'est mon lit ?

-Oui.

-Waow ! Ze peut aller dessus ?

Sirius ne dit rien mais attrapa le petit et le lança sur le lit. Un grand éclat de rire lui répondit, alors il recommença plusieurs fois. Essoufflé et heureux, ils se laissèrent tomber ensemble sur le grand lit et fixèrent le plafond.

-Harry, c'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?

-C'est quoi une couleur ?

-D'accord ! Heu tu vois le mur ? Il est blanc. Et ma chemise, elle est bleu. Mes cheveux, ils sont noirs. Ce sont des couleurs.

-Ah.

-Alors tu aimes la couleur de ta chambre ?

-Ze veux qu'elle soit de la même couleur que ton patalon !

-Hum, bleu. Mais pas exactement de la même couleur. C'est trop foncé.

Sirius se releva, sortit sa baguette magique et d'un tour du poignet il colora toute la chambre en bleu ciel. Il ne lâchait pas Harry des yeux, pour ne pas perdre une miette de ses réactions. Et il y en eu ! D'abord Harry eu peur, puis il fut impressionné, puis interrogatif, puis de nouveau impressionné et heureux !

-Voilà, ça te plait ?

Harry hocha la tête, mais son regard s'était posé sur la baguette magique.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda t'il en montrant de son petit doigt l'objet en bois.

-C'est une baguette magique. C'est pour faire de la magie.

-C'est quoi la magie ?

-C'est quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas du voir si tôt ! Interrompit une voix autoritaire. Sirius es-tu idiot ou complètement fou ?

-Mais Mumus ! Essaya d'implorer le-dit Sirius.

-Pas de mais ! Le dîner est prêt, viens Harry.

Harry descendit de son lit, mais s'arrêta devant Sirius, qui boudait, et il tendit ses bras pour se faire porter. Sirius lui fit un sourire étincelant et le prit directement dans ses bras. Remus s'attendrit devant la scène et fit un léger sourire au parrain rayonnant. Il descendirent dans la cuisine, de laquelle s'échappait de délicieux effluves et prirent place à table. Harry au centre, Remus et Sirius de chaque coté. Les 2 grand commencèrent à manger directement puis s'arrêtèrent voyant qu'Harry ne bougeait pas.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon lapin ? Demanda Sirius.

-Heu, ze sais pas manzer ses pâtes là.!

-Oh, je vois ! Fit Remus.

Il prit un couteau et coupa les spaghettis en plusieurs petits morceaux.

-Voilà.! Bon appétit mon grand.

Harry attrapa alors sa cuillère et se mit à manger comme un affamé. Sirius tourna alors sa tête vers Remus.

-Harry a dit qu'il n'avait pas de chambre là-bas.

-Je sais. Ne put s'empêcher de dire Remus. Oh merde !

Sirius devint rouge de rage en un quart de seconde mais réussi à contrôler sa voix.

-Comment sais-tu ça ?

-Je, heu, je suis passé devant le placard en sortant et j'y ai jeté un coup d'œil.

-Un placard ! S'écria Sirius.

Cela fit sursauter Harry mais il n'arrêta pas de manger. Il voyait que la colère de Sirius était dirigée vers l'autre monsieur qui s'appelait Remus.

-J'ai juste jeté un coup d'œil, il y avait un petit lit, 1 couverture, 2 petits bonshommes en plastique tout cassé et quelques habits pliés. Je n'ai rien voulu te dire devant le petit !

-Et pourquoi ? S'énerva Sirius.

-Parce que tu vois ta réaction ! Je n'avais pas envie que tu l'effraie davantage !

Ils tournèrent tout 2 leur tête vers Harry, qui se battait avec ses pâtes glissantes. Puis sans prévenir, le petit fourra sa main dans son plat et attrapa une poignée de pâtes, qu'il mit dans sa bouche, il s'essuya ensuite la main sur son t-shirt et reprit sa cuillère comme si de rien n'était. Tout cela n'avait prit que quelques secondes. Les 2 hommes en avaient les yeux exorbités ! Et alors que Sirius partait dans un grand fou rire, Remus se prit la tête dans les mains et suppliait Merlin de le sauver ! Harry ne comprit pas grand chose et leva 2 yeux innocents vers les adultes. Cela redoubla le rire de Sirius et Remus ne put se retenir de rire aussi. Harry comprit encore moins, 2 minutes avant Sirius criait sur Remus et maintenant ils riaient tout les 2 comme des fous ! Remus essaya de se reprendre et voulu dire quelque chose à Harry, mais à ce moment là, Sirius eu un éclat de rire ressemblant a un aboiement de chien qui le fit tomber de sa chaise. Autant dire que ce fut irrésistible et en plus Harry se mit à rire avec Remus. Sirius restait couché à terre, mort de rire, et les larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux. Remus se tenait le ventre et se pliait de plus en plus, si bien que son visage arriva directement dans son assiette pleine de sauce. Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête, peu importe lequel il regardait, il voyait 2 clowns et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Il rit si bien qu'il se lâcha. Il fit pipi dans sa culotte ! Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était propre et des incidents pouvaient arriver. Tante Pétunia lui criait toujours dessus quand ça arrivait, et elle le punissait. Alors il prit peur, et la crise de rire fit place à la crise de larmes. Il fallut 1 bonne minute aux hommes pour se rendre compte que le rire cristallin et pur d'Harry s'était transformé en larme. Ils se précipitèrent directement près de lui.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? Demanda Remus.

Mais Harry continuait de pleurer et de renifler piteusement. Sirius en eu le cœur brisé et prit son filleul dans ses bras. Et Remus vit la cause des larmes.

-Oh, mon bébé, ce n'est pas grave. Lui dit Moony calmement en lui caressant les cheveux.

Sirius voulu le serrer davantage dans ses bras et lui mit une main en dessous des fesses pour le soutenir.

-Beurk ! S'écria t'il.

Et Harry redoubla de larmes.

-Oh non ! Mon bébé, non ne pleure pas ! C'est pas grave ! C'est pas la première fois que tu me pisse dessus ! Lui dit Sirius.

-Oh comme c'est charmant ! Lui répondit Remus avec de gros yeux. Harry, mon cœur, sèche tes larmes. Ce n'est pas grave. On va nettoyer la chaise et prendre un bain. Il n'y pas de problème, nous n'allons pas te punir.

Harry regarda Remus avec ses yeux tout trempé et tremblant. Son regard était suppliant et apeuré. Remus lui sourit doucement pour le calmer.

-C'est vrai ? Tu vas pas me punir ?

-Mais non mon cœur. Continua Sirius. On ne va pas te punir pour un pipi lâché par accident.

-Tante Pétunia, elle me punit à saque fois. Elle dit que ze suis un monstre qui pue. Et que ze suis laid et que ze doit pas faire pipi dans ma culotte.

-La seule chose qui soit juste c'est que le meilleur endroit pour faire pipi soit les toilettes. Tu sais où elles sont ? Répondit Remus.

Harry fit oui de la tête.

-Tu as encore besoin ? Demanda le loup.

Harry fit non de la tête.

-Tu as encore faim ? Demanda Sirius.

Le petit fit non de la tête.

-Bien, alors on va laisser Remus nettoyer et nous deux on va aller faire couler un bon bain chaud pour toi !

Et il partit, le petit dans les bras, en laissant un Remus en plan dans la cuisine. Celui-ci grogna des tas d'insultes à propos d'un sale cabot et se mit au travail.

Dans la grande salle de bain de marbre du premier étage, Harry s'extasiait sur la taille de la grande baignoire.

-Oncle Vernon il serait zaloux !

-Tant mieux ! Alors, la mousse, tu veux laquelle ?

-Celle là.! Fit Harry en pointant une bouteille au hasard.

-Hum, effluve marine. Très bon choix Mister Potter !

Harry rigola un peu.

-Bon, déshabille-toi moussaillon ! Il te faut de l'aide ?

Harry fit non de la tête et commença à se déshabiller doucement. D'abord il enleva les espadrilles qui lui servaient de chaussure, Sirius les prit et les balança à la poubelle. Puis il enleva le short tout mouillé, Sirius le prit du bout des doigts et le jeta à la poubelle. Puis il essaya d'enlever le t-shirt, Sirius l'aida et jeta la loque à la poubelle. Harry se retrouva tout nu devant un inconnu, dans une grande salle de bain. Mais l'eau était prête et il n'eu pas le temps d'avoir peur, que déjà Padfoot le prenait et le déposait dans la baignoire. Il put jouer avec l'éponge quelques minutes, puis Sirius remonta ses manches et se mit à le frotter convenablement. Remus arriva à ce moment pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et que Sirius ne noyait pas le bébé.

-Pas de problème Paddy ?

-Si ! Il n'a plus aucun habit. J'ai tout jeté et il n'a rien pour sortir demain.

-Ouche, ça c'est un problème ! Je lui avais acheté un pyjama, mais c'est tout. Je prendrai ses mesures et j'irai acheter le nécessaire demain matin. Comme ça quand je reviendrai, nous l'habillerons et irons acheter le reste.

-Ok, et en t'attendant ?

-Un vieux T-shirt à toi.

Sirius hocha la tête et continua de savonner les cheveux en bataille du petit monstre. Petit monstre car il n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Soit l'éponge coulait au fond et il l'a suivait, au risque de se noyer. Soit il n'y avait plus assez de mousse autour de lui et il allait en chercher à l'autre bout de la baignoire, sans s'occuper de Sirius qui avait failli se retrouver la tête dans l'eau.

-Rem's !

-Quoi ?

-Tu as de la sauce tomate dans les cheveux.

-J'attendrais qu'Harry soit sorti pour me laver.

-Allez Harry, on sort maintenant.

Harry rinça ses mains et tendit ses petits bras vers Sirius, qui l'enveloppa dans une serviette bien chaude. Il le frictionna doucement et Harry bailla à s'en décrocher la machoire. Il se pelotonna contre Sirius qui le tenait dans ses bras d'une main et le séchait de l'autre, et somnola doucement. Remus les regardait avec tendresse puis les mit dehors pour pouvoir se laver. 5 minutes plus tard, il rejoignit sa chambre et enfila son pyjama, pour revenir dans la chambre d'Harry avec un pyjama pour le petit. Sirius venait de l'allonger sur son lit et finissait de lui sécher les cheveux. Remus lui enfila le pyjama et ils le bordèrent. Dès que la petite tête noire toucha l'oreiller, il partit dans le monde des rêves.

Les 2 hommes le regardèrent dormir quelques instant, attendrit par autant d'innocence. Puis alors que les bons souvenirs revenaient par centaines et que les larmes n'allaient pas tarder à les rejoindre, ils décidèrent de sortir.

-Si nous allions mettre les protections ? Demanda Sirius.

-Oui, j'ai juste un mélange à faire et nous pourrons y aller. Il me faudra ton sang.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine et Remus sortit un mini chaudron du placard. Sirius prit les 2 fioles de la poche de la veste de Remus et le rejoignit. Ils les versèrent directement dedans, puis utilisèrent le sortilège pour prélever le sang, l'un sur l'autre, et les versèrent aussi. Remus mélangea quelques instants, le temps que la préparation soit homogène, puis ils sortirent de la maison. Elle était entourée par le jardin, et les plus proche voisins se trouvaient à 2 mètres de chaque cotés. Il fallut donc en mettre partout, ils séparèrent la potion en 2 et chacun prit 2 façades de la maison. Le coté gauche et le jardin de derrière pour Moony, le coté droit et la façade de devant pour Padfoot. 20 minutes plus tard ils se rejoignirent sur la petite terrasse devant la grande porte vitrée de la cuisine. Remus alla prendre la formule dans sa poche. En revenant, il vit Harry, les yeux plein de larmes en haut des escaliers.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon poussin ?

-Z'ai peur. Ze veux retourner sez tante Pétunia.

-Oh, mon ange, viens. Il ne faut pas avoir peur, nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Viens dans mes bras.

Il le berça quelques instants, puis se rendit dans la cuisine où Sirius s'impatientait. Harry se calma mais ne se rendormit pas. Comme Sirius et Remus ne pouvaient attendre plus longtemps, ils le déposèrent sur le carrelage, devant la porte-fenêtre et sortirent. Ils récitèrent la formule.

_Par la magie du cœur, du corps et de l'âme _

_Nous, sorciers vivant et libre _

_Demandons la permission de protéger cette vie _

_Ô âme défunte pour sauver ce petit _

_Donne-nous ta bénédiction pour continuer ta protection _

_Fait de nous tes humbles serviteurs _

_Car nous jurons sur notre vie de le défendre à toute heure _

_Que cet enfant, à notre garde soit confi _

_Et qu'à jamais à nos soins il soit confi _

_Que cette maison qui est sienne _

_Soit son refuge, son repaire _

_Pour le protéger du mal et de ses serviteurs _

_Nous Sirius Black et Remus Lupin _

_Jurons de le servir jusqu'à la fin _

_Ô magie du cœur et de l'âme _

_Fait de nous ses tuteurs de cœur _

_Mère défunte, laisse nous parachever ton œuvre _

_Que ton fils dans nos bras protégés à jamais _

_Trouve paix, réconfort et amour _

_Faites de notre maison _

_Un lieu sur pour ce petit corps !_

Aussitôt une lumière blanche entoura la maison et tout ses occupants. Harry prit peur et commença à trembler. Mais rapidement, Sirius et Remus furent à ses cotés et, protégé dans les bras de Sirius, il se calma.

-Paddy, il ne passera pas la nuit seul. Il faut que l'un de nous se dévoue.

-Et pourquoi pas les 2 ? Dans quel lit ?

-Bon, ok pour les 2, mais dans sa chambre. Va te changer, je l'emmène.

5 minutes plus tard, ils étaient tout les 3 couché dans le grand lit d'Harry. Le petit tremblait encore, mais Remus lui raconta une histoire qui le calma. C'était l'histoire des Maraudeurs. Ils s'endormirent tout les 3 avec un beau sourire sur les lèvres.

**Voilà, je sais qu'il est pas fameux, mais il fallait un chapitre de transition. Où ils apprenaient à se connaître. A bientôt pour le prochain !**


	6. Shopping

**Ola tout le monde !!**

**Comment ça va bien ? J'espère n'avoir pas été trop longue ? Voici les réponses à vos reviews :**

**Kritari :** Ben merci beaucoup. Continue aussi de m'écrire. Zibou et Ciao !

**Lulu-Cyfair :** Ne frappe pas s'il te plait !! Sinon merci beaucoup !! Et à bientôt dans une de **tes** fics !!! Zibou et Ciao !

**Artémis :** Ben merci beaucoup !!! Je trouvais en fait le chapitre un peu lourd, c'est pour ça. Sinon j'espère que tu continueras d'aimer !! A bientôt et Ciao !

**Jo-hp5 :** Eh bien merci !! J'ai eu des doutes, mais j'ai toujours des doutes quand je poste un chapitre, alors…. ! Voilà la suite qui, je l'espère, te plaira. Zibou et Ciao.

**Sabriell :** Merci de me rassurer !! Contente que ça te plaise !! J'espère que c'est assez vite pour toi ? Ciao !

**Lyly :** Ah c'est bien parce que ça m'aurait fait mal de perdre une lectrice comme toi !!! Si, si, franchement !! Lol ! Sinon merci et Ciao !

**Aetius :** Bonjour et bienvenu !! Je suis contente que ça te plaise !! Je ne sais pas jusqu'où je vais aller, ça dépendra de mon inspiration. J'avais prévu, mais c'était avant d'avoir 5 fics à recharger, d'aller jusqu'au même endroit que JKR. Sinon merci et Ciao !

**Gaëlle Griffondor :** Et non, pas de marraine, d'ailleurs pas de femme dans leur vie familiale. J'ai toujours pensé que les sorciers n'avaient qu'une marraine ou qu'un parrain, pas les 2. Et j'ai prévenu au début que ce serait un slash Sirius/Remus, donc désolé de te décevoir ! Sinon merci et Ciao !

**Slipou :** Merci, merci, merci et merci !!! C'est le moins que je puisse dire après tant de compliments !! C'est vrai que 'Cute' est le mot qui représente en gros la fic !! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire bien plus que 10 chapitres !! Et j'espère qu'ils te plairont tous autant que celui-ci !! Merci pour ta dernière phrase, c'était.. .…..woaw !! J'espère que tu as raison !! Zibou et Ciao !

**SweetDeath, our YaoiMaster :** Merci!! Alors pas trop déçu que je fasse pas un slash avec Harry dedans? A bientôt et Ciao !

**Mayreendalmrin, The Dark Queen :** Mais où as-tu été chercher un pseudo pareil? Il me faut à chaque fois 10 minutes rien que pour copier le nom !! Enfin c'est pas grave au moins c'est original ! Sinon, chaque chose en son temps, tout ce que tu me dis est prévu mais plus tard dans la fic, donc patience, mais je te ferais peut être bien un peu plaisir!! Merci et Ciao !

**Evil-Angel666 :** Pourquoi tu as peur que je comprenne pas ? A 15 ans t'as encore fait pipi !!! Po bien !! Moi j'ai arrêté de rêver que je faisais pipi, et donc de pisser dans mon lit, à 12 ans, quand même !! Le lemon viendra quand Remus et Sirius sortiront ensemble. D'ici là, ce sera tout doux !! Merci et Ciao !

**Luigia13 : ** Merci pour tes 2 reviews ! J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant ! Ciao !

**Sybel 26 : ** Faut bien être une femme pour penser shopping !! Et tu as mit dans le mille !!! Mais rien n'est trop beau pour Harry, n'est ce pas ? Merci et Ciao !

**Kamy :** Et bien merci !! J'espère que ça te plaira toujours ! A bientôt et Ciao !

**Roxanne :** Mais ne résiste pas !! Qui te demande ça ? Pas moi en tout cas !! Merci et Ciao !

**Darky :** Salut !! Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais impossible, juste bourré d'énergie !! Et ta copine la folle est bien courageuse de te supporter et d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes!! Continue de fleurir le temple de la déesse des nœuds et des têtes, elle adore les offrandes !! lol ! Merci et Ciao !

**Gh()st :** Merci beaucoup !! Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, donc voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! A bientôt et Ciao !

**Alana Chantelune :** Merci beaucoup !! Non je ne m'arrête pas, promis !! A bientôt et Ciao !

**Johanna Malefoy : ** Bonjour !! Je vais mettre plein de chapitre où Harry est tout petit et que les 2 maraudeurs s'occupent de lui !! Rassurée ? Merci et Ciao !

**Shu la furie :** Salut !! Merci beaucoup !! Contente de te plaire !! Encore merci et Ciao !

.

.

**Pour l'amour d'Harry.**

**.**

****

**Chapitre 6 : Shopping.**

**.**

****

Sirius se réveilla vers 10h30 avec un petit paquet dans les bras. L'enfant ne dormait plus depuis longtemps, mais il avait attendu que son parrain se réveil puisque Remus n'était plus la.

-Bonjour mon cœur, tu as bien dormi ?

Harry hocha la tête timidement.

-Tu as faim ?

Il hocha la tête frénétiquement.

-Bien, allons manger alors.

Paddy se leva et prit le bébé dans ses bras, ils descendirent à la cuisine où la table était déjà mise.

-Tu veux manger quoi ? Du lait, des céréales ou des toasts ?

Harry regarda la table avec intérêt, finalement il montra le pot de confiture et le lait du doigt. Sirius lui servit un bol de lait et lui tartina un énorme toast de confiture à la fraise. Il se servit une tasse de thé et grignota un toast aussi. Harry dévorait son petit déjeuner, il s'était d'ailleurs barbouillé le visage de confiture et de miettes, le tout arrosé de lait. Sirius rigola en voyant son visage et le petit lui fit un grand sourire innocent, qui fit fondre davantage son parrain. Quand ils eurent fini de manger, l'adulte débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette magique, sous l'œil toujours ébahi du petit monstre. Ensuite ils montèrent se débarbouiller et s'habiller.

Sirius relava une seconde fois Harry, cependant il ne lui fit qu'une petite douche cette fois. Il se rendit alors compte que les marques n'avaient pas totalement disparu sur le corps de l'enfant. Il fouilla dans la pharmacie et trouva la pommade dont se servait Remus pour faire disparaître les coups les lendemains de pleine lune. Il l'appliqua soigneusement sur le corps et le visage du petit ange et les bleus disparurent instantanément. Puis il le vêtis d'un vieux et long t-shirt à lui, ce qui faisait une mini robe pour le petit.

L'enfant l'avait regardé de ses grands yeux inquiets, sans parler, depuis qu'il était levé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. 2 gentils messieurs étaient venus le chercher, il vivait dans une grande maison, il avait sa propre chambre, il allait avoir des jouets aujourd'hui et les 2 messieurs n'arrêtaient pas de lui faire des câlins.

-Comment ze dois t'appeler ? Demanda soudainement Harry d'une petite voix.

Sirius fut prit au dépourvu, il n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Quand il imaginait Harry avec lui, ils les imaginaient jouant et faisant des choses ensemble, comme un père et son fils. Mais maintenant le petit lui posait un cruel dilemme.

-Eh bien, comme tu veux. Tu peux m'appeler Sirius ou parrain ou Padfoot ou Paddy. C'est toi qui choisis.

-Il est où mon papa ?

-Et bien, il est au ciel avec ta maman.

-Pourquoi ils sont pas avec moi ? Z'ai pas été zentil ?

-Oh, non mon ange. Ils sont au ciel parce qu'ils devaient partir. C'est comme ça. Tu reste un long moment sur terre et puis un jour, quand le moment est venu, tu monte au ciel.

_Merci Moony_ ! Pensa très fort Sirius.

Ils avaient discuté de l'éventualité qu'Harry pose ce genre de question et ils avaient donc mit au point un discours pour tout lui expliquer le plus simplement du monde. Ainsi quand Harry pourrait comprendre, ils lui diraient la vérité sans le blesser car il saurait déjà les grandes lignes.

-Et ze vais les voir quand moi ?

-Quand tu iras les rejoindre au ciel, dans très longtemps.

-Mais ze veux les voir moi !!

-Je sais, moi aussi je voudrais les voir, mais c'est impossible. Il faut que nous nous contentions des photos.

-C'est quoi des photos ?

-Viens je vais te montrer.

Ils allèrent dans la chambre à Sirius et il sortit un album photo du tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il s'assit sur son lit et prit Harry sur ses genoux, et doucement ils commencèrent à tourner les pages.

-Woaw !! Elles bouzent !!

-Oui, mon ange. La, c'est ton papa, la c'est moi et ici c'est Remus.

-Pourquoi elle est déssirée ?

-Elles sont pratiquement toutes déchirées, en fait c'est parce qu'elles ont été abîmées pendant le voyage. Si tu veux, un jour on les découpera convenablement.

Mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus, il faisait coucou aux personnes des photos qui lui faisaient de grands signes. Sirius le laissa tourner les pages seul, il se contentait de lui dire qui était sur les photos et où c'était. Harry se mit à rire quand il vit son père voler sur un balai.

-Qu'est ce qui fait comme ça ?

-Il joue au Quidditch. C'est un sport sorcier qui se joue sur balai. Un jour on ira voir un match, tu vas adorer. Ton papa était attrapeur, il était le meilleur.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et repartit dans la contemplation des photos. Il se mit même à parler avec elles.

Mais Sirius commença à se poser des questions. Cela faisait à présent 45 minutes qu'Harry était assis sur lui à regarder les photos, ce n'était pas normal, il aurait du être ennuyé au bout d'un moment et vouloir faire autre chose de plus bruyant ou remuant. Il n'entendit pas Remus revenir et il ne le vit pas les regarder avec tendresse, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte.

-Et la, c'est qui ?

Sirius baissa les yeux vers la photo et sourit.

-C'est ta maman mon cœur.

-Woaw, elle est belle. C'est un anze ?

-Quand on a prit la photo, non certainement pas. Mais à présent oui, un ange dans le ciel.

-Et la c'est qui ?

-C'est le professeur McGonagall. Ta maman et Remus étaient préfet, donc à la fin de l'année ils ont voulu prendre une photo avec la directrice de notre maison.

Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux.

-T'as rien comprit, hein ?

Harry fit non de la tête, puis haussa les épaules et retourna vers les photos. Remus décida qu'il était temps d'y aller.

-Et les hommes !

Harry et Sirius se tournèrent d'un coup vers lui.

-Paddy, va te laver et t'habiller. Je viens de penser qu'il faudrait soigner les bleus du bébé.

-C'est déjà fait. J'y ai pensé en le lavant.

-Wow, tu m'impressionne là.! Bon, dépêche toi pendant que je l'habille avec ses nouveaux habits !!

-Quand as-tu prit ses mesures ?

-Ce matin en me levant. Vous dormiez comme 2 gros bébés que vous êtes, alors je n'ai pas pu vous réveiller. Cela m'aurait brisé le cœur.

-Dit plutôt que tu étais tellement excité que tu t'es levé aux aurores !

Remus rougit et approuva de la tête.

-Moony, il faut dormir ! La pleine lune approche et tu ne peux plus te permettre de rester couché pendant 3 jours. Répondit Sirius d'une voix douce.

-Je sais. C'est la dernière fois, promis ! Bon tu y vas ?

Sirius lui sourit et déposa Harry sur le lit puis parti dans la salle de bain. Remus s'approcha d'Harry.

-Viens dans ta chambre mon bébé, on va t'habiller avec tes nouveaux habits.

Harry descendit difficilement du grand lit, il sembla réfléchir un moment puis il tendit les bras vers Remus. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire et le fit voler dans ses bras. Le rire cristallin d'Harry résonna dans toute la maison, jusqu'à ce que Remus eu fini de l'habiller. Il faut dire aussi que le jeter sur son lit et le chatouiller pendant 10 minutes avant de commencer à l'habiller, tout en le chatouillant toujours, n'était pas la meilleure façon de le faire taire ! Mais qui a dit que Remus n'était pas heureux de l'entendre faire du bruit.

C'est ce que dû se dire aussi Sirius lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre et qu'il les regarda s'amuser. Remus se tourna vers lui et lui présenta un petit Harry habillé comme un Sirius miniature.

-Moony, j'ai les mêmes habits !!

-Je sais ! C'est avec moi que tu les as achetés !! Quand je les ai vu, je n'ai pas pu résister !! Va les mettre et je ferais des photos !! S'écria un Remus sur excité.

Chose tellement rare que Sirius en resta choqué. Puis il couru s'habiller, heureusement qu'il était venu les voir directement après sa douche et qu'il ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille, à la place de ce jean qu'il avait prévu d'enfiler.

Remus regarda une dernière fois Harry qui se pavanait. Il portait un petit pull d'été beige et un pantalon en toile bleu avec des petites baskets blanches. Remus avait failli ne pas revenir et acheter toute la boutique ! Il lui avait aussi prit des tas de petits slips avec pleins des nounours dessus, des chemisettes blanches, des chaussettes hors de prix avec d'autres nounours et des t-shirts de toutes les couleurs. Mais il commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions ! Si lui, le sérieux Moony avait réagit ainsi alors qu'il était seul, comment allait réagir Sirius avec Harry à ses cotés. Puis il se rappela une discussion qu'il avait eu avec Sirius peu de temps avant l'arrivé d'Harry. Sirius lui avait affirmé que rien ne serait jamais trop coûteux ou trop bien pour son filleul. Il en déduisit donc qu'il devait se changer et avoir beaucoup de poches pour y rentrer tout les paquets qu'ils allaient accumuler.

Il laissa Harry jouer avec ses nouvelles chaussettes et partit voir Sirius.

-Tu as prévu un sac ou des poches ? Demanda t'il en entrant dans la chambre.

-Heu pourquoi ?

-J'ai failli dévaliser le premier magasin dans lequel je suis rentré. Affirma Remus sans sourciller.

La seule réponse de Sirius fut un énorme fou rire.

-Et moi qui comptais sur toi pour me retenir ! Réussi à articuler le brun.

-Bon, je prends un sac magique alors. Il doit me rester quelque part celui de Poudlard. Harry est dans sa chambre, surveille le pendant que je cherche.

****

30 minutes plus tard, ils sortaient de chez eux. Harry était assis sur les épaules de Sirius et n'arrêtait pas de regarder partout, Remus marchait derrière et ne quittait pas le petit des yeux, pour le rattraper en cas de chute. Il prirent un bus pour le centre. Harry s'assit sur les genoux de Remus et lui posa des tas de question pendant tout le trajet. Sirius commençait déjà à devenir fou mais Moony répondait calmement.

-Et c'est quoi ça ?

-Un double bus.

-Il est de quelle couleur ?

-Rouge.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Un chien. Je crois que c'est un Pitbull.

-Il est de quelle couleur ?

-Blanc avec des taches brunes.

-Et c'est quoi ça ?

-Une moto. Sirius en a une aussi.

-Ze peux la voir ?

-Demain, tu pourras la voir.

Sirius lui fit un énorme sourire. Mais le regard noir de Remus le remit instantanément à sa place. Harry fourra son pouce en bouche mais continua à poser des questions.

-Et chais quoi cha ?

-Un lampadaire.

-Et cha cher à quoi ?

-A faire de la lumière quand il fait nuit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour que les gens et les voitures voient où ils vont.

-Et où y va le buch ?

-En ville.

-Et pourquoi il va en ville ?

-Parce que ! S'énerva légèrement Sirius.

Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux qui se remplirent anormalement vite de larmes. Sirius paniqua et Remus vit rouge. Il asséna une claque derrière la tête à Sirius, et serra Harry dans ses bras pour le calmer.

-Je m'excuse mon bébé. Dit doucement Sirius à Harry en se frottant le crane. Je crierais plus promis.

Harry renifla une larme qui n'avait pas encore coulé et se blotti encore plus fort contre Remus.

-Tu vas devoir casquer Paddy pour qu'il retourne dans tes bras maintenant. Lâcha un Remus moqueur.

-Comme si ça n'était pas déjà mon intention ! Au fait, nous avons de l'argent ?

-Oui, j'ai du liquide mais j'ai aussi ta carte de banque. Tu as oublié que pour inscrire Harry à l'école, nous avons du payer par compte bancaire et que tu as mit beaucoup d'argent sur ce compte.

-J'avais oublié. On a reçu l'uniforme ?

-Pas encore. Je téléphonerais demain pour leur donner les mesures d'Harry. Nous l'aurons 4 jours plus tard.

-Franchement, des uniformes si jeune, c'est un peu exagéré.!

-Il ne le portera pas longtemps.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne le laisserais que le matin à l'école. J'irais le rechercher à midi et nous resterons ensemble. Sauf les lendemains de pleine lune où il y restera la journée. Ainsi il ne portera l'uniforme que 4 heures par jour.

-C'est déjà trop pour son âge !

-Paddy ne t'énerve surtout plus de la journée !

-Ok, bon on est arrivé. Tu viens Harry ?

Harry fit non de la tête et s'accrocha encore plus fort à Remus. Le loup passa donc le sac à un Sirius boudeur et souleva son bébé. Ils descendirent du bus et se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une foule immense.

-Paddy, tiens-moi où nous allons nous perdre. Demanda Remus.

Sirius passa son bras en dessous de celui de Moony et en profita pour cajoler du pouce le mollet du petit Harry. Le béb regarda d'où venait la caresse et remonta jusqu'à Sirius. Celui-ci l'implora du regard et Harry lui répondit par une petite moue boudeuse, puis il tourna la tête et ignora superbement son parrain.

-Fichu caractère ! Grommela le chien. Aussi têtu que ses parents, fallait qu'il prenne ce défaut la aussi !

Remus rigola légèrement mais il ne pu qu'approuver. Ils rentrèrent directement dans le premier magasin pour enfant qu'ils rencontrèrent. Ils se séparèrent et chacun choisi des vêtements, ils se retrouvèrent devant une cabine très pratique. Elle était spacieuse et comportait 2 chaises et une table, ainsi que 3 grands miroirs. Sirius déposa les habits sur une des chaises et s'assit sur l'autre. Remus commença à montrer les habits à Harry.

-Tu aimes celui-la ?

-Oui.

-Et celui-la ?

-Oui.

Au bout d'une trentaine de oui, ils se rendirent compte qu'un enfant de 3 ans n'avait pas vraiment de goût vestimentaire. Il y avait bien des choses qu'il préférait, comme ce pull avec un train dessiné dessus, mais rien qu'il n'aimait pas, sauf peut être ce pantalon d'une affreuse couleur jaune criarde. Remus se contenta donc de vérifier les tailles, certaine fois de les lui essayer, mais il abandonna vite ! Harry avait accepté les 6 premiers essayages mais il avait commencé à s'ennuyer et à devenir turbulent au 7ème. Ils passèrent donc à la caisse avec les bras pleins, en chemin ils choisirent encore certaines choses.

-Oh Moony regarde ce bandana rouge ! Je lui prends !

Ou

-Oh Moony regarde ce t-shirt avec le gros chien ! Je le prends.

Ou

-Oh le joli pantalon en jeans ! Je lui prends !

Ou

-Wow, ils font des trucs trop bien pour les enfants ! Tu as vu ce short ! Et cette chemisette avec un dragon ! Et ces gants pour l'hiver ! Oh, regarde cette brassière !

Cela continua ainsi jusque dans la file d'attente et tout ce que répondait Remus était :

-Regarde si c'est la bonne taille.

Les mères présente les regardaient amusées, certaines rigolaient franchement en les montrant du doigt. Remus était devenu rouge pivoine et Harry s'était caché dans son pull, seul Sirius ne semblait pas gêné, il avait même commencé à draguer 2 jeunes femmes un peu plus loin en leur demandant leurs avis sur la couleur d'un pull à col roulé.

-Sirius c'est notre tour ! Le rappela Remus.

Quand il revint près d'eux, Padfoot avait 1 numéro de téléphone. Il l'agita devant le nez du loup.

-Et on n'est que dans le premier magasin !

Remus souffla d'énervement pendant que la caissière pouffait discrètement de rire. Remus dut mettre Harry dans les bras de Sirius pour payer mais le petit se débattit, n'ayant toujours pas pardonné au vilain monsieur qui crie.

-Harry si tu te tiens tranquille je t'achèterais un jouet.

Le bébé le regarda suspicieusement puis il se calma finalement. Mais une fois que Remus eut payé et rangé les achats dans son sac, il retourna illico se blottir contre lui. Sirius prit alors le sac, dépité et grognon. Il s'était fait une joie de cette journée et voilà qu'il avait tout gâché à cause d'un manque de patience stupide et non avenu en plus, puisque c'était à Remus qu'il s'en prenait.

Remus voyait bien que ce petit caprice blessait bien plus son meilleur ami qu'il ne le laissait paraître, il décida donc de l'aider un peu, puisque le magasin de jouet n'était pas encore en vue !

-Tu sais mon cœur, tu fais de la peine à ton parrain. Regarde comme il est triste.

Mais Harry détourna la tête et se cacha le visage dans le cou du loup.

_Foutu caractère des Potter_, jura silencieusement Remus, _en plus fallait que l'autre aille se_ _mettre avec encore plus têtu que lui ! Faut dire aussi que la Lily était sacrement têtue pour une bonne femme !_

-Mon cœur, ça me fait de la peine à moi aussi tu sais ! Continua Remus. Allez, tu vas donner un gros bisou à Sirius et vous allez faire la paix.

Harry fit non de la tête.

-Harry, fais le gentil. Allez, juste un bisou, sinon Sirius il va pleurer.

Le petit Potter releva la tête et regarda son parrain qui lui faisait un regard de chien battu. Il tendit ses bras vers l'adulte et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue. Sirius en profita en le serrant fort contre lui et en l'embrassant partout sur le visage. Harry se mit à rire sous les chatouilles que ça lui procurait et décida finalement de rester dans les bras du chien.

Il ne le lâcha plus de la journée, il faut dire aussi que Sirius lui achetait à peu près tout et n'importe quoi ! Harry n'avait qu'à montrer quelque chose du doigt et Sirius lui achetait. Harry avait vite compris le truc, un doigt dans la bouche et l'autre qui montrait ce qu'il voulait et un bisou sur la joue de son parrain une fois qu'il avait obtenu l'objet de ses désirs. Remus n'appréciait pas trop la tournure que prenaient les choses mais il rigola bien quand Sirius se fit prendre au piège. Harry avait voulu une glace au chocolat mais il décida de la goûter avant de dire merci à son parrain car celui-ci payait le vendeur. Mais une personne bouscula Sirius et Harry reçu la glace sur le visage et le résultat fut du chocolat partout à partir du nez jusqu'au menton. Sirius n'avait rien vu et quand il tourna son visage vers Harry pour recevoir son bisou, ce qu'Harry s'empressa de lui donner, il se retrouva barbouillé de glace, sous les rires du vendeur et de Remus. Harry ne comprit rien du tout et continua à manger sa glace écrasée pendant que son parrain pestait et suppliait Moony de l'aider à se débarbouiller.

Le loup se laissa supplier quelques minutes et puis emmena Sirius dans une ruelle pour lui enlever la glace avec sa baguette magique.

-Woaw! S'écria Harry. Toi aussi t'en a une de baguette mazique!

-Oui, mais il faut le dire à personne. Répondit Remus. Il faut faire shut. Lui montra t'il avec le doigt sur la bouche.

Harry fit oui de la tête et plaça un doigt plein de chocolat devant sa bouche.

-Oui, ze vais faire suuuuut, on parle pas de la baguette mazique.

Remus lui sourit et en profita pour le nettoyer un bon coup avant d'aller dans un autre magasin.

Vers 15h30 les ventres de Sirius et Harry commencèrent à crier famine. Remus voulu rentrer mais Paddy décréta qu'ils ne pourraient pas tenir aussi longtemps. En fait ça faisait 5 minutes qu'Harry et lui avaient remarqué un McD….. et ils voulaient aller y manger. Remus abdiqua, comme toujours.

-Je me demande franchement lequel des 2 est l'enfant ! Lâcha Remus alors qu'il s'asseyait en face d'un Sirius qui dévorait déjà son hamburger.

-Les 2 ! Réussit à articuler le brun. N'oublie pas que tu es le plus responsable de nous 2 ! N'est ce pas ma nourrice préférée ?

Remus grogna contre un sale cabot et se mit à manger calmement son repas. Mais avant qu'il ait fini son hamburger, Sirius et Harry lui avaient piqué toutes ses frites. Il voulu aller se reprendre quelque chose mais quand il vit la file, il décida qui avait assez mangé et qu'il attendrait le repas équilibré du soir pour remplir son estomac.

Le prochain magasin fut celui des jouets. Et ce fut la fin des haricots !! Sirius voulait acheter à peu près tout le magasin, Harry courrait partout et Remus courrait après Harry. Finalement Harry se jeta dans une montagne de peluche et Sirius trouva une jolie vendeuse qui le renseigna sur les jouets adaptés aux enfants de 3 ans.

Quand ils sortirent de la, le sac de Remus pesait 2 tonnes et Harry serrait contre son cœur un lion rouge en peluche. Sirius, lui, possédait un nouveau numéro de téléphone, ce n'était que le 6ème de la journée.

-Et si on allait au Chemin de Traverse, Remy ? Proposa le chien.

-Je ne sais pas. Harry tombe de sommeil, il n'a pas fait de sieste.

-Allez, ça prendra moins de temps !

-Tu as envie de te pavaner ?

-Mmm, oui. Répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

-Nous irons demain, ça va ? Ainsi, nous y passerons la journée et nous ferons découvrir à Harry le monde sorcier.

-Marché conclu !

Et ils rentrèrent chez eux. Harry s'endormit avant de monter dans le bus, ce qui rassura Remus qui n'aurait pas pu supporter une autre séance de question, tant il était fatigué. Le petit dormi jusqu'au moment où ils franchirent le seuil de la maison. Il se réveilla en criant suite à un cauchemar et il fallu 10 bonnes minutes aux 2 hommes pour le calmer. Harry serrait convulsivement sa peluche sur son cœur et regardait partout. Quand il se fut tout à fait calmé, Remus proposa d'aller déballer les nouvelles affaires dans la chambre. Il sortit tout les jouets et laissa Harry commencer à jouer avec pendant que Sirius en rangeait une grande partie, puis il rangea les habits.

-Paddy ?

-Quoi ?

-On a oublié les pyjamas.

-Ben il en a un, non ?

-C'est pas assez ! S'il fait pipi au lit, on lui met quoi ? Et puis un pyjama se change toutes les semaines.

-Ah oui, j'y ai pas pens ! Tu sais, moi je dors à poil ou en caleçon depuis que j'ai 14 ans, alors !! On a pensé aux pantoufles ?

-Oui, j'en ai trouvé des toutes mignonnes dans un magasin. Commença Remus puis il s'interrompit. Regarde le comme il s'amuse ! Sirius, va vite chercher l'appareil photo !

-Il est où.?

-Dans ma chambre, c'est la que je l'ai déposé après la photo de tout à l'heure.

Sirius alla le chercher et se mit à mitrailler Harry. Au début, le petit n'y faisait pas attention, puis il essaya de se cacher, ensuite il fit de petits sourires timides et fini par poser avec ses jouets. Remus était écroulé de rire et Sirius le photographia aussi. Cela fini en séance photo dans laquelle les 2 hommes voulaient être prit avec l'enfant. Sirius enchanta l'appareil et ils posèrent tout les 3, leur première photo de famille.

Quand le film fut fini, Sirius le déposa dans le couloir pour ne pas l'oublier demain quand ils iraient au chemin de Traverse. Remus fini de ranger les vêtements dans l'armoire et Sirius se mit à quatre pattes pour jouer avec Harry. Moony vint les rejoindre et ils jouèrent au train. Sirius était le chef de gare, Harry le conducteur de la locomotive et Remus le contrôleur.

-Le Poudlard express rentre en gare. Annonça Sirius.

-Tchouff tchouff ! S'époumona Harry.

-Vos tickets s'il vous plait ? Demanda Remus.

Les 2 adultes s'amusaient autant que le bébé.

-Sorciers, sorcières, dépêchez-vous de gagner votre compartiment, le Poudlard Express part à 11 heure précise. Annonça Sirius.

-Jeunes gens en piste ! S'écria Remus.

-Tchouff tchouff ! Continua Harry.

Puis Harry se lassa et Sirius décida de lui faire une surprise. Il se transforma en Padfoot devant lui. Mais Harry prit peur et se cacha dans les bras de Remus. Le gros chien noir aboya.

-Il ne faut pas avoir peur de lui, mon bébé. Regarde, il est gentil. Le rassura Moony.

Remus tendit la main et caressa le chien un peu partout. Celui ci se coucha à terre et se mit sur le dos, la langue pendouillante et les pattes arrières chassant du vent.

-Sirius t'es dégueulasse, arrête ça toute suite ! Pas devant Harry.

Le chien aboya sa réponse. Harry tendit timidement sa main et la posa sur la tête du chien qui se laissa faire. Enhardi, Harry le caressa un peu plus fort et arriva sur le museau, et Sirius en profita pour le lécher. Le bébé retira sa main terrifié, puis se mit à rire et recommença à le caresser. Finalement ils se mirent à jouer tout les 2 et Harry arrivait même à monter sur le gros chien quand il était couché. Le survivant riait aux éclats, le chien faisait le pitre et ennuyait Remus. Celui ci décida d'ailleurs qu'il était temps de faire à manger. Ils descendirent tout les 3 dans la cuisine ou le chien et l'enfant purent continuer à jouer sous le regard bienveillant du cuisinier. Quand Remus les appela pour manger, le gros chien trottina vers lui avec un petit garçon agrippé à sa fourrure sur le dos. Remus souleva Harry et le déposa sur la chaise, Sirius reprit sa forme humaine, toujours sur le regard étonné d'Harry et ils commencèrent à manger.

-Tu sais Paddy, c'était pas malin ce que tu as fait. Il suffit que ça lui échappe et tu es bon pour Azkaban.

-Brrr, frissonna Sirius, ne me parle plus de ça !

Puis le parrain se tourna vers son filleul.

-Harry tu as aimé jouer avec Padfoot ?

-Oh oui ! Il est zentil le ros sien !

-Bien, alors tu ne dois dire à personne que tu as un gros chien noir ou que ton parrain il sait faire le chien. Ca va ? Tu fais shuttt ! Lui montra Sirius.

Harry hocha la tête et mit son doigt devant sa bouche. Rassuré Sirius se tourna vers Remus, mais celui ci les regardait étrangement.

-Moony ?

-On va voir, mais au cas ou, on lui lancera un sort d'oubliette.

-Tu n'y pense pas ? S'exclama Sirius.

-Si, ta liberté est plus importante que ses souvenirs avec un gros chien noir. Lui répondit calmement le loup.

Ils recommencèrent à manger tout en parlant de la journée. Harry piqua du nez dans son assiette avant d'en avoir atteint la moitié et ils le couchèrent rapidement. Remus le lava avec un sort de nettoyage et lui enfila son pyjama, ensuite Sirius le borda. Le petit dormait déjà avant même d'être parfaitement couvert. Les 2 hommes s'attendrirent une nouvelle fois devant leur bébé avant de se retirer et de redescendre dans la cuisine.

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, cote à cote, avec une tasse de thé bien chaude dans les mains.

-Moony, tu es arrivé quand ce matin ?

-Pendant que vous regardiez les photos. Pourquoi ?

-Harry m'a posé des questions.

-C'est bien, ça veut dire qu'il commence à être à l'aise. Tu lui as répondu bien sûr ?

-Oui. Il m'a demandé comment il devrait m'appeler. Et je te jure que je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre. Je lui ai dit de m'appeler comme il voudrait mais je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'il voulait entendre.

-Pour l'instant, il voulait juste savoir. Mais quand il ira à l'école, il nous reposera encore la question. Tu as eu envie qu'il t'appel papa, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, mais en même temps, je me suis dit que ça serait trahir James. Et puis, s'il m'appel papa, comment t'appellera t'il ? Parrain ?

-C'est lui qui choisira, quand il aura la capacité de faire la différence. Ca te dérangerai s'il m'appelait papa aussi ?

-Non, ce serai chouette, si nous devenions ses papas ! Il m'a aussi demandé où était son papa lui.

-J'espère que tu m'as béni ?

-Des centaines de fois ! Il voulait le voir.

-Et tu lui as montré les photos. Tu as bien fait. Je suis fier de toi !

-Mais c'était si dur. Lui dire tout calmement et revoir ces photos alors que j'avais envie de pleurer.

-Mais tu y es arrivé. Tu es plus fort maintenant, je n'aurais pas fait mieux que toi.

Remus tendit la main et serra celle de Sirius. L'animagus déposa sa tasse sur la table et s'allongea sur son meilleur ami en quête de tendresse et de réconfort. Remus se mit à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux.

-Tu es un super parrain, tu sais. Lui murmura Remus.

-Et toi un super tonton Mumus ! Répondit Sirius pour le taquiner.

-J'espère qu'il ne passera jamais par ce surnom stupide.

-Oui, moi aussi.

-Rappel moi de ne pas oublier de sonner à l'école demain.

-Hum, lui répondit la voix ensommeillée de Sirius.

-Allons nous coucher, la journée a été longue et celle de demain promet aussi !

Sirius le suivit sans discuter et ils allèrent se coucher chacun dans leur chambre.

**Voilà, votre verdict ?**


	7. Le chemin de Traverse

**Ola tout le monde !!**

**Je suis désolée du retard mais j'ai du me concentrer sur mes études et exclusivement sur elles ! Pardonnez moi et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Je voudrais repréciser qu'il y aura un slash Remus/Sirius, pas tout de suite, ni en premier plan, mais qu'il sera présent tout de même. Désolé pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça !**

**Slipou :** Merci beaucoup, tu peux pas savoir comme ça fait plaisir tout ces compliments rien que pour moi !!! Je suis désolé pour le retard, toi qui disais qu'elle était updater régulièrement, je t'ai fait faux bond, mais c'était pas volontaire !! Je sais pas où je vais chercher mes idées, peut être dans ma trop grande imagination !! Merci et Ciao !

**Sabriell :** Je suis désolé que les délais soient si longs !! Mais j'ai une vie et d'autres fics à cot !!! Merci et Ciao !

**Artémis :** Fidèle au poste !! Merci beaucoup et à bientôt pour ta review que j'attends impatiemment ! Encore merci et Ciao !

**Lysbeth-Beriawen :** Merci beaucoup !! Non, je ne le ferais pas devenir un sale gosse comme Malfoy, promis ! Merci et Ciao !

**Lyly :** Merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**Gh()st :** Eh ben heureusement que t'es là parce que sinon je l'aurais oublié le Peter !!J'ai décidé de laisser l'histoire suivre son court et Peter n'apparaîtra que lors de la troisième année de Harry. Je trouverais un truc logique pour l'expliquer. Ca va ? Merci et ciao !

**EvIl-aNGel666 :** Espèce de grosse cochonne !!!! Tu attendras comme tout le monde pour le lemon !! Et puis ils sont pas prêts de sortir ensemble, je veux rester logique quand meme !! Il y a d'autres histoires pleines de Q, suffit de changer les persos ! Avec Harry et Draco y'en a plein, et même si j'aime pas, des Harry/Séverus sont plein de Q aussi ! Je n'aime pas les enfants capricieux !! On dit pas : Je veux, mais on dit : je voudrais !! Méchante fille ! lol ! Merci et Ciao !

**Zabou :** Merci beaucoup mais n'oublie pas que c'est un univers alternatif, ce n'est donc pas ce qui s'est passé dans les livres. Et je vais quand meme essayer de suivre les livres mais seulement à partir de la première année à Poudlard. Merci et Ciao !

**Lisandra :** Oui, il y aura un slash avec ces 2 la, mais pas maintenant. Merci et Ciao !

**JohannaMalfoy : **Et oui, un vrai Don Juan ! Merci et Zibou !

**Lulu-Cyfair :** Merci beaucoup !! Dois-je te supplier pour une suite dans 'enfer et retour' que j'attends impatiemment ? Alors je te supplie : Mon doigt en bouche : 's'i te pait, ze veux une site !!! Tu as du louper mais ils lui achètent aussi un pull avec un dragon, si si !! Et bien sur qu'il y aura du légèrement bourrage de crane !! Tu sauras ici pour le chemin de Traverse. Merci beaucoup et un gros zibou !!

**4rine :** Merci beaucoup, ciao !

**kritari :** Je suis désolé mais il y aura bien un slash entre eux deux, mais j'essayerais de le faire en second plan et je préviendrais quand il y aura des scènes un peu hot, promis ! Sinon merci beaucoup et zibou !

**Sybel 26 : **Tu as raison pour le shopping, mais c'est plus rare un homme qui aime faire les courses ! Pour tes prédictions, une seule va se révéler exacte ! C'est déjà pas mal !! Merci et Ciao !

**Darky :** Je suis extrêmement désolé de ce retard !!! Si je t'assure et tu n'y es absolument pour rien !! Tes prières ont été entendues et ma mère adore tes fleurs !! lol ! Je crois que les 3 qualificatifs conviennent à ta copine !! Merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**Kamy :** Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil !! Ciao !

**Alana chantelune :** Merci, c'est vrai que ça paraît exagéré, mais je t'assure que moi avec mon petit voisin de 2 an et demi, c'est pire !! Et puis ce n'est que le début, laisse leur le temps de s'habituer. Ciao !

**Minerve :** Je pourrais bien encore t'étonner !! Ca va bien sinon ? Merci beaucoup et zibou !!

**Kalya :** Merci beaucoup, c'est trop gentil !!! Ciao !

**Greeneyes : **Merci beaucoup !! Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre !! Merci et Zibou !

**M4r13 :** Bien sur que je continue !! Ca prend du temps à arriver mais ça vient !! Merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**Gaëlle gryffondor :** Ben c'est pas pour tout de suite, et puis je le ferais passer en second plan et je préviendrais lors de scènes chaudes ou de passages explicite. Promis !! Merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**Kyana :** Merci, tu vis ça à fond toi !! Ciao !

**Sirys :** Merci beaucoup !! Oui je continue, promis !! Ciao !

**Halexia Black : **Ben je suis désolé que la suite ait prit autant de temps !!! Sinon merci et ciao !

**Misspotter95 :** Merci beaucoup !! Ciao !

**Chapitre 7 : le chemin de Traverse.**

****

****

Remus dormait encore profondément lorsqu'il sentit une main lui caresser le visage. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour voir Sirius et Harry debout devant son lit, et il se rendit vite compte que la main qui le caressait était la petite menotte d'Harry, qui tentait de le réveiller.

-Ah, enfin tu te décide ! S'exclama Sirius. Tiens, prends le petit pendant que je prépare le petit déjeuner !

Il déposa Harry sur le lit et sortit de la pièce. Le bébé vint aussitôt se blottir contre Moony, en dessous des couvertures, bien au chaud, et ils ne tardèrent pas à se rendormir. Ce fut à nouveau Sirius qui vint le réveiller, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

-Allez, debout les marmottes !! On va au chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui !

Une heure après, ils étaient devant la cheminée et expliquaient à Harry, que ce feu là n'allait pas le brûler.

-Tu vois cette poudre mon lapin ? Et bien quand tu la jette dans le feu, elle l'empêche de te brûler et tu peux monter dans le feu pour aller dans un endroit où tout les gens utilisent des baguettes magiques. Expliqua Remus. Ca fait une grande explosion mais tu ne dois pas avoir peur, ça va ?

Harry hocha la tête doucement. Et Sirius le prit dans ses bras.

-Attend Paddy, je vais jeter un sort sur sa casquette pour qu'elle reste en place. Il ne faut pas qu'on puisse voir sa cicatrice.

Une fois tout en place, Remus jeta une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée et Sirius y entra avec Harry. Il prit une autre poignée dans le pot et cria bien clairement le nom du chemin de Traverse avant de lâcher la poudre dans le feu. Harry eu tellement peur qu'il agrippa le cou de Sirius et manqua de l'étouffer. Ils atterrirent en plein milieu du chaudron baveur et Remus les suivit presque directement.

-Tu as de l'argent ? Demanda Sirius.

-Oui, j'ai prit la bourse brune, ça sera assez ? Répondit Remus.

-Normalement oui, au cas ou, mon coffre n'est pas loin.

Ils sortirent du pub par l'arrière, personne n'avait osé les arrêter. Même s'il avait été innocenté, Sirius faisait encore peur, la lycanthropie de Remus, qui avait été révélé au procès, effrayait les ignorants, et tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient 2 puissants sorciers qu'il valait mieux ne pas déranger.

Lorsqu'il découvrit le chemin de Traverse, Harry ouvrit de grands yeux tout ronds. Ce ne fut pas tant le rue elle-même, mais les gens et leur accoutrement. Il regardait partout et ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrer des choses du doigt et de poser des tas de questions. Sirius, à qui cela rappela de mauvais souvenirs, préféra laisser Remus répondre et se concentra sur d'autres choses. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort.

Ils passèrent d'abord chez le photographe et Sirius usa de divers talents pour que le vendeur ne divulgue pas leurs photos de famille. Ensuite Remus voulu acheter les pyjamas manquant et ils se rendirent chez madame Guipure. Beaucoup de personnes se retournaient sur leur passage, d'autres les montraient du doigt, ils savaient que l'enfant avec eux devait être Harry Potter, mais la casquette cachait la seule chose qui aurait pu prouver les dires de la gazette du sorcier. Personne n'avait jamais vu de photo du survivant auparavant et les journalistes avaient reçu l'ordre express de se tenir loin de cette famille. Qui plus est, la colère des 2 adultes était quelque chose qu'un sorcier sain d'esprit évitait comme la peste ! Ils ne furent donc pas vraiment dérangé, pas vraiment car les sens surdéveloppés de Remus l'aidaient à entendre tout ce que les gens disaient sur leur passage, et il fut tenté, plusieurs fois, de se retourner pour leur dire sa façon de penser.

Sirius acheta des robes pour Remus et lui en plus des pyjamas d'Harry, et il ne pu s'empêcher de prendre de petites robes sorcier pour son filleul. Il voulu ensuite passer au magasin de Quidditch et au grand malheur de Moony, il acheta une tenue de quidditch et un balai pour enfant.

-Sirius, t'es pas obligé de lui acheter ça aussi ! Se plaignit le loup.

-James aurait voulu que son fils baigne dans le quidditch dès son plus jeune age !

-Et Lily lui aurait interdit de le faire !

-Ecoute, j'ai abdiqué pour l'école moldue, et tu abdiqueras pour le quidditch ! Répondit Sirius de sa grosse voix.

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur ! Répondit froidement Remus, avant de se radoucir. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est encore trop jeune. Et que Lily n'aurait pas apprécié que son fils devienne un James miniature.

-Mais il est déjà un James miniature ! Regarde le, qui vois-tu ? Et puis, il sera élevé différemment, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que j'aime ce sport, que James aimait ce sport et que les Potter sont naturellement doués pour le Quidditch ! Je veux que mon filleul découvre les joies des sports sorcier le plus vite possible !

-C'est bon, j'abdique, mais c'est la dernière fois que tu hausses le ton sur moi, est-ce clair ? Surtout en publique !

-Excuse-moi, je suis sur les nerfs dès qu'il s'agit de James. Je ne m'énerverais jamais plus sur toi, promit !

Remus attrapa Harry et ils sortirent de la boutique. Le loup décida d'acheter des livres et ils se rendirent chez Fleury et Bott. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de tomber sur…

-Malfoy, et en famille en plus ! Lâcha Sirius railleusement.

-Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi, Black ! Siffla Lucius.

-Ma chère cousine, comment vas-tu depuis…Poudlard ? Répondit Sirius en ignorant délibérément le père Malfoy.

Remus avait déposé Harry à terre, pour être prêt à empoigner Sirius ou sa baguette si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Mais il y avait une chose que les 2 anciens gryffondor n'avaient pas vu. Caché derrière les robes de son père, le petit Draco Malfoy observait ce petit garçon aux cheveux noirs qui était porté dans les bras de l'homme, comme lui l'aurait voulu de son père.

Harry s'approcha d'une pile de livre et remarqua finalement le petit garçon blond qui le regardait avec insistance. Il s'approcha de lui mais resta à un bon mètre car cela aurait été s'approcher très près de cet homme qui discutait d'une voix froide avec son parrain. Draco, dans un accès de courage inconnu, franchit le mètre. Et que font 2 enfants quand ils se rencontrent et que les adultes les ignores ? Ils jouent !

-Je m'appel Draco, et toi ?

-Moi c'est Harry.

-C'est qui eux ? Demanda le blond en désignant les tuteurs d'Harry.

-C'est mon parrain Sirius et mon oncle Remus. Ze vis avec eux.

-Ils te prennent souvent dans les bras comme ça ? Demanda Draco avec une toute petite voix.

-Oh oui ! S'exclama Harry. Et ils me font tout pleins des câlins !! Mais y a pas longtemps que ze vis sez eux ! Hier, on est allé faire pleins de courses et z'ai eu plein de zouets ! Tu veux voir mon araignée ? Elle s'appelle Tarentelle.

Harry sortit une araignée noire en plastique de sa poche et la montra à Draco. Le petit Malfoy la toucha du bout des doigts et puis voulu la prendre dans ses mains, mais se ravisa.

-T'as peur ? Demanda Harry d'une voix innocente.

-Non, mais si mon père me voit jouer avec ça, il va crier.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas, il crie tout le temps sur moi, il dit que je suis pas gentil.

Harry réfléchit un court moment, il possédait encore certains réflexes de chez les Dursley, l'un d'eux consistait à se cacher pour jouer.

-Si on va se casser, tu pourras zouer sans qui te voit !

-Oui, mais où.?

Ils regardèrent partout et finalement décidèrent de monter les escaliers menant à l'étage. Les adultes avaient haussé le ton et même le calme Remus échangeait quelques paroles acerbes avec madame Malfoy. Ils ne virent donc pas les enfants escalader les escaliers et aller se cacher derrière une bibliothèque, que cachait encore une pile non rangée de livres volumineux.

Loin des yeux et des oreilles de tous, ils jouèrent avec une ridicule petite araignée en plastique. La main d'Harry servait de proie et Draco, qui tenait l'araignée, tentait de la dévorer. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de rire, mais le son était couvert par les bruits habituels de la librairie. Au bout d'un moment Lucius Malfoy décida de sortir de cette librairie mal fréquentée.

-Vient, Narcissa ! Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus en compagnie d'un loup-garou ! Draco !

-…

Lucius se retourna et baissa les yeux au sol, là où aurait du se trouver son fils, rien ! Remus blanchi en se rendant compte qu'Harry était partit aussi.

-Harry ! Appela t'il dans la librairie.

-Quoi !! S'écria Sirius. Mais je croyais qu'il était avec toi !

-Je l'ai déposé à terre ! C'est de ta faute aussi ! Quelle idée de vouloir faire chier ton monde juste avec eux !!! Harry !!

-Draco ! Appela Narcissa. Draco répond tout de suite ou tu seras puni !

Mais les enfants ne répondaient pas. Peut être n'entendaient-ils pas, ou tout simplement n'avaient-ils pas envie de répondre. Mais le fait est que les parents se mirent à paniquer.

-Harry, Draco ! Répondez, ce n'est pas drôle ! Criai Sirius.

-Ecoutez, les coupa Remus, s'ils n'ont pas répondu, c'est qu'ils ne sont peut être plus ici, ou qu'ils sont bien cachés et cette librairie est grande pour 2 petits bouts comme eux. Nar, heu, Madame Black et moi allons les chercher ici, et vous 2, vous irez voir dehors. C'est bon ?

Sirius sortit aussitôt, mais Lucius refusa d'obéir à un ordre donné par un animal. Il se croisa les bras et obligea sa femme à en faire autant. Remus ne chercha pas à discuter et utilisa ses sens hyper développé pour retrouver les enfants. Il sentit l'odeur d'Harry et se pencha en avant pour suivre sa trace, une autre odeur se mêlait à la sienne, cela devait être Draco, et elles montaient les escaliers. Ni une, ni deux, il grimpa à l'étage ou il tendit l'oreille, et le nez.

Lucius pestait contre ce bon à rien de fils qui était en train de les ridiculiser. Il appela son elfe.

-Dobby !

-Maître, oui maître. Couina une minuscule créature.

-Ne t'avais-je pas dit de surveiller mon fils !! Siffla t'il d'une voix mauvaise.

-Si maître, mais..

-Alors comment a t'il fait pour s'échapper ! Rugit-il. Et où étais-tu ? Tu vas payer cher ton incompétence ! Maintenant retrouve-le immédiatement !

A ce moment la Sirius revint dans la librairie.

-Personne ne les a vu sortir ! Souffla t'il soulagé.

Puis il remarqua que les 2 Malfoy ne bougeaient pas. Il eu envie de les insulter ou de les torturer à morts, mais il aperçu la silhouette de Remus à l'étage et se précipita à ses cotés.

-Ils sont ici ? Demanda t'il.

-Oui, répondit le loup, je sens leur odeur. Par ici !

Ils s'engagèrent dans une allée et Remus ne tarda pas à les débusquer. Harry les accueilli avec un immense sourire, ne réalisant pas du tout la situation.

-Remus regarde ! Ze zoue avec mon copain Draco !

Ils continuèrent d'ailleurs de jouer sans se préoccuper des regards fâcher des 2 adultes.

-C'est très bien. Dit finalement Remus, soulagé. Mais maintenant il faut y aller. Draco tes parents t'attendent en bas, venez.

Harry couru dans les bras de son parrain et Remus ramassa Draco. Celui ci eu d'ailleurs un léger mouvement de recul, puis lorsqu'il vit son nouvel ami se blottir dans les bras protecteurs avec tant d'empressement, il décida de faire de même et passa ses bras autour du cou du monsieur.

-Tarentelle ! S'écria alors Harry.

-Tient, la voilà. Répondit tristement Draco en la lui tendant.

-Tu ne donnerais pas ton araignée à ton nouvel ami, mon lapin ? Demanda Remus.

Harry réfléchit un instant puis fit un énorme sourire à Draco en faisant oui de la tête. Draco répondit à son sourire en serrant l'araignée contre lui.

-On dit merci, Draco. Le sermonna gentiment Sirius.

-Merci Harry.

-Et qu'est ce qu'on répond mon bébé.? Demanda Sirius à son filleul.

-De rien Draco !

-Bien, dites-vous aurevoir maintenant, je ne pense pas que ce sera possible une fois en bas. Et Draco, cache Tarentelle dans ta poche et ne la montre à personne. Dit Remus.

Draco cacha l'araignée dans une de ses poches intérieures et il fit un petit bisou sur la joue d'Harry. Sirius lui embrassa le haut du crane et Remus l'imita. Le petit Malfoy en était étonné, en une minute, il avait reçu plus de câlins qu'en plusieurs jours.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et Lucius Malfoy arracha son fils des bras du loup, pour le déposer brutalement au sol, il lui prit la main et les Malfoy sortirent de la librairie la tête haute, sans se retourner et sans un mot. Seul Draco faisait de petits signes et tournait fréquemment la tête vers son nouvel ami. Mais son père l'obligea à accélérer le mouvement et ils furent bientôt hors de vue.

-On était ici pourquoi, déjà.? Demanda Sirius.

-Ca attendra Paddy ! Harry, tu ne dois plus jamais faire ça, tu comprends ? Tu nous as fait peur ! La prochaine fois tu seras puni, est ce que c'est clair ? Le gronda Remus d'une voix autoritaire.

Harry baissa la tête tristement, mais Remus lui releva le menton. Et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je veux que tu me répondes.

-Oui. Murmura Harry.

-Oui, quoi ?

-Oui, ze n'irai plus zouer. Répondit-il d'une voix triste.

-Non, mon cœur, ce n'est pas ça. Ce que je ne veux plus que tu fasses, c'est partir loin de nous sans nous dire où tu vas ! Quand tu veux aller jouer, il suffit que tu les demande et tu pourras aller où tu veux. Je ne veux plus que tu t'éloigne de nous sans rien nous dire, surtout quand nous ne sommes pas à l'intérieur de la maison. Tu as compris ?

-Oui. Répondit le petit.

-Oui, quoi ? Demanda à nouveau Remus.

-Oui, ze ne partirais plus sans le dire. Mais ze pourrais encore zouer avec Draco ?

-Je ne crois pas que ses parents seront d'accord, mon lapin. Répondit Sirius. Ils sont très méchants ses parents et ils ne nous aiment pas, donc je crois que tu ne reverras pas Draco avant d'aller à Poudlard.

-Mais ze veux zouer avec lui, moi ! C'est mon copain !!

-Je sais mon ange, répondit Remus, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire.

Les yeux d'Harry se remplirent de larmes et il se serra très fort contre Sirius.

-Remy, achète tes livres et rejoins-nous chez Florian Fortarome, nous allons manger une glace. Lâcha Sirius pour consoler Harry.

Remus hocha la tête et fourra des pièces dans la poche de l'animagus avant de partir à la recherche de ses livres.

Quand il les rejoignit, Sirius était assis sur une chaise avec Harry sur les genoux et ils mangeaient une énorme coupe de glace aux multiples parfums. Remus s'assit en face d'eux et prit la cuillère qui lui était réservé, pour les aider à dévorer l'un de ses desserts favoris. Harry avait les yeux encore rouges mais un énorme sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres quand sa bouche n'était pas ouverte pour engloutir sa cuillerée.

Quand ils eurent enfin fini, ils se laissèrent aller sur le dossier de la chaise et profitèrent des rayons du soleil.

-Tu as encore quelque chose à faire ici ? Demanda Remus.

-Non, je ne crois pas. J'ai pensé à un truc, il faudrait qu'Harry ait un ami sorcier.

-Pourquoi forcément sorcier ?

-Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il va avoir des amis à l'école. Mais il devra leur cacher des choses. Et donc il devrait aussi faire la connaissance d'un petit garçon sorcier pour pouvoir partager les choses qu'il ne pourra pas dévoiler aux autres. Tu vois ?

-Oui, et c'est une bonne idée. Mais je ne vois pas directement qui ?

-Je trouverais. Il doit bien avoir un aurore qui a un fils du même age qu'Harry !

-Hum. Répondit évasivement Remus. On y va ? Comme ça il pourra faire sa sieste ! Et je ne crois pas qu'il mangera quelque chose avant ce soir, vu la portion de glace qu'il a engloutit !

Ils se levèrent et rentrèrent chez eux. Moony alla coucher Harry et Sirius rangea leurs nouveaux achats. Remus profita du calme de la maison pour téléphoner à l'école. Puis il rejoignit Sirius au salon, celui ci était perdu dans ses pensées. C'est alors que le loup se rappela quelque chose.

-Merde les photos ! S'écria t'il en se tapant le front.

-C'est bon, j'y vais. Répondit Sirius.

30 minutes plus tard, il était de retour et étala les images sur la table basse du salon, devant Remus. Ils les trièrent, en classèrent certaines dans un album et accrochèrent les plus belles à divers endroit de la maison.

-Regarde celle là.! Je crois que j'en ai une de James avec la même tête ! S'écria Sirius.

-Regarde, notre première photo de famille. Je vais l'agrandir et la mettre au-dessus de la cheminée. Répondit rêveusement Remus.

-Je veux celle la dans ma chambre. Murmura Sirius. Les 2 personnes que j'aime le plus au monde.

C'était une photo d'Harry et de Remus. Le petit était dans les bras de l'ainé, la joue de Remus posé sur le dessus de la tête du petit, et ils souriaient doucement à l'objectif, le petit train était à leur pied et Remus était appuyé contre le lit de l'enfant. La photo laissait passer une sensation de douceur et de tendresse, ainsi que le calme apaisant d'un amour naissant. D'une personne, on aurait dit qu'elle respirait la sérénité, de la photo, c'était le sentiment général qui ressortait.

Remus regarda la photo un moment avant d'enlacer son meilleur ami avec tendresse, il lui embrassa le front et lui montra une autre photo.

-J'étais en train de me dire la même chose avec celle-ci. Répondit Moony.

L'image qu'il tendait était identique à l'autre, la seule différence était l'adulte présent dessus, mais les sentiments et l'impression dégagée étaient semblables.

Remus se leva et fouilla dans un tiroir du buffet.

-Voilà.! S'exclama t'il en sortant un paquet rectangulaire. Je savais que je ne les avais pas jeté.

Il vint se rasseoir à coté de son ami et défit l'emballage. Il exhiba 4 Cadres vides de différentes couleurs.

-Choisit celui que tu veux pour ta photo. Proposa t'il à son ami.

-Celui-ci, il est dans les tons de ma chambre. Répondit Sirius en désignant un cadre bordeau.

-Oui, et celui là ira bien chez moi.

Il sortit les 2 cadres de l'emballage et alla reposer les 2 autres dans le tiroir. Sirius en profita pour poser les photos dedans et les regarda longuement. Remus s'assit à coté de lui et prit Sirius dans ses bras.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien, juste un coup de blues. Répondit Sirius. James me manque, Lily aussi, mais..

-Lily n'était pas ta sœur, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Et puis Harry me fait tellement penser à lui, à eux, ça en est troublant. Et je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ce sera quand il aura grandit. Je veux dire, quand il aura le même age que le James que j'ai connu.

-Il ne lui ressemblera pas. Tu devras apprendre à les différencier, à les aimer différemment. Sinon tu détruiras Harry en essayant d'en faire un double de son père.

-Oui, tu as raison. Pardon pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas du m'énerver contre toi. C'est juste que..

-C'est juste quoi ?

-J'ai eu l'impression que, j'avais envie de, je voulais,…

-C'est bon laisse tomber ! J'ai déjà oublié de toute façon. Comment va t'on faire pour la pleine lune ?

-Ben, comme d'habitude, pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on ne peut pas laisser Harry sans surveillance. Tu devras rester avec lui.

-Mais je ne peux pas te laisser seul ! Tu vas t'en prendre à toi-même ! Et tu imagine la tête d'Harry quand il te verra le lendemain !!

-Ce sera le bon moment pour lui expliquer, même s'il est trop petit.

-On ne peut pas lui donner une potion qui le fera dormir toute la nuit sans se réveiller ?

-Mais t'es fou !! Ce sera comme si nous le droguions !!

-Ecoute, je ne peux pas te laisser seul et Harry ne peut pas non plus rester seul. Tant que nous n'aurons pas des amis où l'envoyer dormir ces nuits là, il faudra qu'il dorme profondément !

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, on verra. De toute façon, nous avons encore une semaine pour y penser.

-Nous ne nous ferons pas des amis en une semaine.

-Peut être pourrons nous le confier à Dumbledore ? Je parie que McGonagall sera heureuse de le garder !

-Mm, oui, c'est une idée. Et nous irons dans la cabane interdite, comme au bon vieux temps ?

-Tu n'as pas peur….

-Des souvenirs ? Si. Mais au moins nous épargnerons notre cave.

-Idiot ! Dis plutôt que tu as envie d'aller faire un tour dans la foret !!

-Mm, en fait…

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Paddy. Je ne sais pas si tu seras assez fort pour me retenir si quelque chose devait arriver.

-S'il te plait !!! J'ai envie de gambader dans les bois comme autrefois !! Implora le chien.

-Mais il n'y aura plus James pour nous contrôler !! Rappel toi qu'il fallait vous y mettre à 2 pour me retenir ! Et que ton esprit est plus fou que le mien dans le corps de Snifle !

-T'es qu'un rabat joie ! Bouda Sirius.

-Quand vas-tu comprendre qu'il te faut te comporter comme un père de famille à présent? ! S'énerva Remus. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne pourrais pas garder Harry ! Tu es le ciment entre nous, tu es responsable de lui et de moi, par la même occasion. Tu n'es plus le parrain célibataire, qui peut aller chez Prongs s'il a un problème. Si Azkaban ne t'a pas fait mûrir, grandit pour Harry ! Tu veux vraiment qu'il retourne chez les Dursley ?

-Non. Murmura Sirius en baissant les yeux. Je suis désolé.

-Ecoute Paddy, toi et Harry êtes plus précieux que ma propre vie. Je ne veux pas vous perdre à nouveau, je n'y survivrai pas, tu comprends.

-Mais c'est pareil pour moi, Remus.

-Alors, lorsque tu dois faire des projets pour nous 3 ou même pour toi, pense en père de famille responsable. Tu te rappel que tu disais que le père de Prongs était parfois chiant, mais que tu aurais voulu l'avoir comme père ?

-Oui.

-Alors, prend le comme modèle ! N'oublie jamais que tu n'es plus seul à présent !

Remus fini sa phrase en s'accroupissant devant Sirius. Il lui souleva le menton et plongea son regard dans le sien. Devant lui se tenait un enfant, un jeune adolescent perdu qui avait besoin de réconfort.

-Vient-la. Murmura Remus en l'attirant à lui.

Ils restèrent enlacé un long moment, sans parler. Moony lui caressait le dos lentement et Sirius s'accrochait à lui comme s'il allait se noyer.

-Ze peux prendre un bonbon ?

Ils se séparèrent et regardèrent Harry, debout devant la table, dans sa grenouillère verte, tenant son lion rouge d'une main, se frottant un œil de l'autre et attendant calmement la réponse.

-Oui mon lapin. Répondit Sirius. Tu peux même en prendre 2 ! Et moi aussi d'ailleurs !

-Il est 16 heure de toute façon, vous ne voulez pas un goûter à la place ? Demanda Remus.

-Ya quoi dans le goûter ? Demanda Harry.

-Hum, chocolat chaud, avec….éclair au chocolat que Paddy va se dépêcher d'aller acheter.

-Ok pour moi ! S'écria Sirius.

-Ok pour moi ! L'imita Harry.

Remus pouffa, et Sirius attrapa Harry pour le jeter sur le canapé.

-Petit morveux !! Tu vas voir le terrible Sirius, roi de la chatouille ! Rugit le noir en se jetant sur le petit monstre.

Remus du aller secourir le pauvre petit orphelin sans défense et Paddy fut bientôt assailli. Au bout de 10 minutes d'un combat acharné, Black rendit les armes et il couru à la boulangerie. Remus prit Harry dans ses bras et ils préparèrent le chocolat ensemble.

-Et bien ce fut bien bon !! S'exclama Sirius repu. J'ai bien envie d'aller travailler sur ma moto.

-Et bien vas'y, tant que c'est seulement pour y travailler. Répondit Remus.

-Wai ! S'écria Harry. Ze vais voir la moto de Sirius.

-Vient petit monstre, je vais te changer pendant que Mister Padfoot prépare son matériel ! Fit Remus en imitant l'exaspération la plus totale.

Sirius pouffa et lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

10 minutes plus tard, Harry posait des centaines de questions ! Ils étaient tout les 3 dans le jardin, le motard à genoux devant sa machine tentant de ne pas s'énerver, Harry tournant tout autour de la moto en n'arrêtant pas de piailler et Remus le suivant en répondant aux questions.

-Bon Dieu ! Jura Sirius.

Harry stoppa net tout mouvement, les yeux soudain tristes et Remus adressa un regard réprobateur à son ami.

-Quoi ?Demanda le chien. Il faut que je rachète pleins de truc ! Et ce sont des pièces de collections qu'il faut commander et qui sont très cher et qui prennent plein de temps pour arriver ! Fait chier, il a tout écrasé.!

Remus souffla de soulagement, et d'exaspération, et Harry, ayant comprit que ce n'était pas lui le coupable, recommença sa torture.

Au bout d'une heure, Harry s'était lassé et Moony décida de rentrer avec lui, laissant Sirius râler et pester à son aise. Ils regardèrent la télévision ! Remus n'était pas trop habitué à cet engin, Harry non plus, mais l'enfant avait été privé de tant de chose chez son oncle, que les maraudeurs avaient voulu lui donner une enfance normale ! Et regarder la télé avec un adulte, était une activité qu'un enfant de 3 ans considérait comme banale. Le loup du donc se coltiner les Schtroumfs, les Barbes à papa, et d'autres débilités pour les enfants.

L'horloge sauva Remus d'une attaque au cerveau en annonçant l'heure du repas, et il abandonna Harry au canapé pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Le souper fut prêt et à 19 heure, ils s'attablèrent.

-Demain j'irai acheter mes pièces, vous viendrez avec moi ? Demanda Sirius.

-C'est où.? Questionna Remus.

-De l'autre coté de Londres. En transplanant…

-Sirius ! Tu sais bien que transplaner avec un enfant est interdit, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence.

-Alors j'irai seul ! Il faut 2 heures en bus, et je ne supporterais pas 4 heures de trajet avec cette pipelette ! C'est fou comme il parle maintenant !

-C'est parce qu'il se sent bien. Ici on l'écoute et lui répond, alors il en profite ! Je ne pense pas que chez son oncle, il ai pu faire ou dire le quart de ce qu'il fait ici !

-Et ça va durer combien de temps, sa crise de parlotte ?

-Il te ressemble de ce coté là, tu ne trouve pas ?

-C'est pas vrai ! Je ne suis pas comme ça !!

-Vraiment ?

-Oui !

-Tu en es sure ?

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

-Que tu as très mauvaise mémoire !

-Traître !

-Oh l'insulte !

-Ze doit faire pipi !

Sirius attrapa Harry et couru à la toilette pour éviter une nouvelle fuite.

La soirée se termina tranquillement, une routine rassurante s'installait doucement. Sirius joua avec Harry pendant que Remus rangea la cuisine, ensuite ce fut l'heure du bain, de l'histoire et finalement du dodo. Les 2 hommes se retrouvèrent dans le salon avec une tasse de thé pour faire le point sur la journée.

-Siri, ne dit plus jamais de gros mots devant le petit. Il est dans une période perroquet et je ne veux pas qu'il apprenne tout ça. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui, maman ! Rem's, tu crois que je devrais téléphoner à une des filles dont j'ai le numéro ?

-Si tu en as envie, oui !

-L'envie je l'ai, mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt !

-T'as peur d'avoir oublié comment conclure ? Le taquina le loup.

-Ha ha, très drôle ! Tu crois que ça s'oublie ?

-Non, c'est comme le balais, ça ne s'oublie jamais !

-Tu ne sais pas faire de balais ! Le taquina le chien en retour.

-Espèce de..

Et Remus se jeta sur son ami pour une petite bagarre. Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite à terre et roulèrent l'un sur l'autre pendant 10 bonnes minutes avant d'arrêter, essoufflé. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le dos, les bras en croix, côte à côte, devant la cheminée.

-Bon sang ! S'exclama Sirius. Je n'ai plus de condition physique ! Il va falloir que je m'entraîne dur si je veux pas me payer la honte chez les aurores !!

Remus pouffa, se moquant ouvertement de son ami.

-Ne rigole pas ! Tu vas nous concocter un entraînement et nous retrouverons notre condition en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire !

-Heu, pourquoi nous ? Demanda Remus, dépité.

-Parce que tu es aussi nul que moi ! Alors tu devras nous faire faire des pompes, des abdos et de la courses à pieds, cela devrais suffire !

-Et pourquoi moi ! C'est toi le sportif et moi l'intellectuel ! Je n'ai pas eu un entraînement d'aurore, je n'ai même pratiquement jamais fait de sport !

-Tu n'aurais pas survécu à l'entraînement d'aurore ! Et tu vas venir avec moi car tu es dans une petite forme, et il faut que nous soyons parfaits pour Harry !

-Oh, ca y'est! Tu as trouvé mon point faible et tu l'exploites! T'as pas honte !

-Jamais ! Mais tu as raison sur un point, c'est moi le sportif. Donc demain matin, 20 pompes pour commencer, un peu de jogging et 20 abdos en rentrant. Ca devrais aller pour un premier jour.

-Et Harry ?

-Ben, dans sa poussette !

-Nous n'avons pas de poussette, et elles ne sont pas adaptées à la course à pied.

-Hum, le premier levé ira acheter une poussette et je la transformerai pour qu'elle supporte le choc !

-Ok, comme tu veux. Bon je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Paddy.

-Bonne nuit ma crevette ! Le nargua Sirius.

-Tu verras ce que tu diras quand je n'aurai plus sommeil !! Espèce de sang pur !

-Oh l'insulte ! Bon, je te suis de toute façon !

Et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent dans la maison des Maraudeurs.

**Voilà.! J'espère que ça vous a plu ? A bientôt !**


	8. Et la vie continue

**Ola ! Bien le bonjour !!**

**Désolé pour le retard mais avec la reprise des cours, cela va empirer !! Donc patience !!**

**Tout les persos sont à JKR et à la WB !!**

**Je voudrais passer une petite annonce : je recherche, non activement, mais avec envie, un dessinateur de fanart, style manga, qui accepterait de dessiner sur mes fics. C'est un petit caprice personnel. Merci !**

**Gh()st :** Tu devine très bien mes pensées. Vu qu'il ne se passe rien en troisième, je vais y mêler Peter. De toute façon, Sirius est libre, il ne sert donc à rien, et Pettigrow doit rejoindre Voldy pour que l'histoire continue !!Il n'y aura pas vraiment d'action dans cette fic, pas d'action pure, comme dans un film de karaté, tu vois ? Merci beaucoup, tes reviews sont toujours un plaisir et Ciao !

**Artémis :** Je vais voir jusqu'où j'ai envie d'aller. Mais normalement, je vais suivre aussi les bouquins, en y changeant certaines choses bien sur, mais je ne sais pas si je vais faire un slash Harry/Dray. Tout dépendra des livres de JKR, et puis je vais déjà faire un slash Remus/Sirius. Je ne crois pas en fait, je ne sais vraiment pas ! Sinon merci et Ciao !

**Kritari :** Merci beaucoup ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas trop pour le slash, ce ne sera pas au premier plan et je préviendrais quand il y aura des scènes plus osé. Merci et Zibou !

**Gaëlle Gryffondor :** C'est justement ça que j'ai voulu dire, leur histoire d'amour ne sera pas en premier plan, et je préviendrais lors de scènes plus osées. Merci et Ciao !

**Flammula :** Oula quelle review !! Je vais continuer à Poudlard, en changeant certaines choses bien sur, mais je ne sais pas vraiment jusqu'où j'irai. Ca va continuer un long moment en tout cas ! Merci beaucoup pour ta très longue et gentille review, ça fait plaisir !! Ciao ! PS : Oui, JKR est une sadique !!

**Jo Lupin :** Merci, j'espère continuer à te faire plaisir ! Zibou !

**Slipou :** Oula la review !! Alors je vais répondre au fur et à mesure, en lisant ta review.

Je passe les commentaires sur le temps que je prends à updater et te remercie de ta patience ! Pour la photo, c'est pour ça que je cherche un dessinateur, pour qu'il me fasse tout pleins des dessins de moments comme ça !!

Oui, le talent de Sirius est l'intimidation ! Doué, hein ?

Les bébés ne se vendent pas, mais tu peux toujours les imaginer !

Je ne vais pas tuer les Malfoy même si l'idée est bonne et la tentation très grande ! J'ai besoin d'eux pour la suite !

Je vais continuer jusqu'à Poudlard normalement, en suivant, en gros, la vraie histoire.

J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, il y a autant de dialogue que de récit. C'est parce que tout dialogue, c'est impossible, et tout récit c'est chiant !

Ne m'envoi pas de chocolat noir belge empoisonné, step ! Parce que je les adore aussi et que je mangerais tout et que je saurais plus écrire !

Un énorme merci pour ta super review et un gros Zibou !

**Lyly :** Merci beaucoup, voilà madame ! Ciao !

**Miss-nymphadoria :** Merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Mais ne t'habitue pas trop à Harry et Draco ami. En tout cas pas maintenant ! Ciao !

**4rine :** Merci, j'espère que ça te plaira aussi ! Ciao !

**Misspotter95 :** Merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**Vif d'or :** Tu es toute excusée ! Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait plaisir ! Gros zibou !

**Océane Potter :** Désolé de mettre autant de temps !! Voilà la suite tant demandée !! Non, tu n'es pas folle, juste impatiente ! Merci beaucoup et Zibou !

**Darky :** Désolé, on ne reverra pas bébé Draco ou même Draco avant un long moment ! Merci de votre complaisance ma chère ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci et Ciao !

**Lulu-Cyfair :** Oui !!!! J'ai lu et j'adore !! Bon, je n'ai pas ensorcelée ma fic, et en plus à cause de ta réflexion, j'ai eu en tête la chanson de Lorie pendant quelques jours ! L'enfer !! Je prends note de tes remarques mais tu verras mes conclusions au fur et à mesure ! Merci beaucoup et gros Zibou !!

**Sirys :** Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, un Sirius adulte, ça va faire drôle !!Ciao !

**Minerve :** Et oui, 2 papas gâteux et gâteau ! T'inquiète, Ron arrive ! Pour Harry et Draco, on verra ! Merci et Gros Zibou !

**Chapitre 8 : Et la vie continue !**

****

Sirius fut le premier à se réveiller, et il se dépêcha de préparer le petit déjeuner et de sortir acheter la poussette.

Harry fut le second, mais il se sentit perdu. Il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un à son réveil et la, il était seul. Il attendit un peu qu'on vienne le chercher mais il s'impatienta et décida de sortir du lit. Il ramassa sa peluche à terre et regarda son coffre à jouet avec envie, mais les souvenirs de chez son oncle refirent surface et il se rappela qu'il ne devait pas jouer sans autorisation. Il partit donc à la recherche d'un adulte. Il rentra d'abord dans la chambre de Sirius mais trouva un lit vide, puis il alla dans celle de Remus. Il dormait toujours, blotti confortablement dans ses draps. Ni une, ni deux, Harry grimpa jusqu'à lui et vint se coucher sous les couvertures. Instinctivement, Remus referma ses bras sur lui. Ils eurent un soupir de satisfaction et Harry se rendormit très vite.

Quand Sirius rentra, il se mit directement à la confection de la poussette de jogging. Et une fois satisfait de son travail, il monta 4 à 4 les marches pour monter à Harry son nouveau trône. Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre du petit et la trouva ouverte, et pas de trace d'Harry, mais il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu ou entendu en bas. Il traversa directement le couloir et s'effondra dans la chambre de Remus, réveillant ainsi ses 2 occupants.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Remus, l'esprit encore brumeux.

-Où est Harry ? Cria Sirius en se redressant.

Puis voyant le petit aux cotés de son ami, il se calma et vint s'asseoir à coté d'eux.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là mon chéri ? Demanda Padfoot de sa voix la plus douce.

-Ze dormait plus, ze savais pas quoi faire. Ze suis allé dans ta sambre et t'étais pas la. Et Remus, il faisait encore dodo, alors z'ai fait dodo avec lui.

-C'est très bien mon chéri. Le félicita Remus. Tu as bien fait, mais tu pouvais aussi jouer avec tes jouets ou descendre en bas voir s'il y avait quelqu'un.

-Ze peux ?

-Mais oui, tu es chez toi, tu peux faire plein de trucs ! Renchérit Sirius. Allez les monstres, au petit déj et ensuite, au sport !

30 minutes plus tard, Remus et Sirius, en tenue de sport, faisaient des pompes et des abdos dans le hall. Harry, habillé comme eux, était assis sur une marche des escaliers et les regardait amusé, en jouant distraitement avec quelques voitures.

Puis, Sirius le mit dans la poussette et ils partirent visiter le quartier, au pas de course. Le petit souriait de toutes ses dents, il aimait la sensation du vent sur son visage, et les passants les regardaient intrigué. Lorsqu'il passèrent devant la Saint James school, Remus les fit arrêter.

-Tu vois l'école mon chéri ? Et bien c'est la que tu vas aller dans moins d'une semaine.

Les lèvres du bébé se mirent à trembler, et il commença à pleurer. Les 2 hommes s'agenouillèrent face à lui, très inquiet.

-Mon chéri, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Sirius d'une petite voix.

Mais Harry refusait de répondre et pleurait de plus en plus. Puis un éclair de génie illumina Remus.

-Mon chéri, tu n'iras la que le matin. Tout les jours, je te réveillerais, nous mangerons et nous nous habillerons. Ensuite je te conduirais à l'école, tu joueras avec tes nouveaux amis, et à midi, je viendrais te chercher pour manger. Et tu resteras à la maison, avec moi. Ca va ? Nous ne t'abandonnons pas, nous ne te laisserons plus jamais.

Les larmes s'arrêtèrent doucement de couler et Harry fit oui de la tête. Ensuite, par curiosité, le petit regarda convenablement l'école. Elle lui faisait un peu peur, mais il n'avait pas le choix. D'un point décidé, il essuya ses larmes et serra sa peluche contre lui. Sirius et Remus sourirent devant son petit caractère et reprirent leur course.

C'est épuisé qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux. Remus s'affala directement sur le canapé et Sirius prit juste le temps de sortir Harry de la poussette avant de s'étendre au pied du loup. Le petit Potter les regarda un moment, puis son regard fut attiré par un certain saladier.

-Ze peux prendre un bonbon ?

-Non, répondit Remus, il est trop tôt. Tu as faim ?

-Non. Répondit Harry.

-Tu dois faire pipi ? Demanda Sirius.

-Non.

-On regarde les dessins animés ? Proposa Remus.

-Oui !!!!! S'exclama Harry.

Il courut prendre la télé commande et s'installa sur les genoux de Remus, en ayant escaladé le corps de Sirius avant ça. Ils zappèrent plusieurs minutes mais il n'y avait aucun programme pour enfant. Sirius mit donc une cassette vidéo dans le magnéto et il lança un dessin animé. Blanche Neige et les 7 nains.

Paddy sortit directement prendre une douche, laissant Harry à la garde du loup, ensuite ils inversèrent les rôles. Quand Remus revint, Sirius était mort de rire, et Harry imitait un nain. Lupin aurait bien été incapable de dire lequel, mais c'était hilarant, surtout quand Sirius se mit à genoux et qu'il se mit à aussi jouer un nain. Finalement, le loup trahi sa présence à cause d'une chute, provoquée par un fou rire.

Le film se finit dans la bonne humeur, et ils préparèrent le repas en chantant la chanson des nains. Ils s'attablèrent et Harry fonça droit sur sa compote.

-Tu crois que c'est une potion de sommeil que la sorcière avait utilisé.? Demanda très sérieusement Sirius.

Remus le regarda éberlué avant de tenter de lui répondre.

-Je ne crois pas, elle voulait la tuer, pas l'endormir. Mais c'est un dessin animé, Siri, rien n'est réel !

-Je sais, mais finalement c'est possible, non ?

-Sauf pour le réveil ! Je ne connais aucun antidote de la sorte.

-Pourquoi il a donné un bizou sur la bouse le monsieur ?

-Pour réveiller la princesse.

-Et pourquoi elle faisait dodo ? Elle était fatigué.?

-Non, la vilaine sorcière lui avait donné une pomme empoisonnée, et ça a endormi Blanche Neige.

Harry se replongea dans son assiette.

-Il va devoir le regarder combien de fois avant de comprendre ?

-Ca dépend de son age, Sirius. Tu ne peux pas lui demander d'agir comme un adulte, il n'a que 3 ans.

-Je me réjouis qu'il grandisse ! Franchement, il est mignon, adorable et tout ce qu tu veux, mais j'ai hâte qu'il ait 7 ou 8 ans !

-Moi pas ! J'aimerais qu'il reste un bébé toute sa vie !

Devant le visage enfantin de Remus, Sirius ne put qu'abdiquer. Mais de toute façon, Harry grandirait, comme tout les enfants.

La journée se passa calmement, Sirius partit acheter ses pièces de rechange pour la moto et rentra avec un nouveau numéro de téléphone.

-Et le mieux, s'écria t'il, c'est que j'ai rendez-vous après-demain soir avec cette jolie demoiselle ! On va au resto, tu connais un bon resto Remus ?

Remus emmena Harry au chemin de Traverse pour lui acheter des lunettes magiques, elles sont incassables et ne glissent pas du nez. Il les prit petite, noire et ronde, comme James. Mais ce n'était pas voulu, ils avaient essayé toutes sortes de montures et celle qui convenait le mieux au petit était celle là.

Ils rentrèrent rapidement, et Remus envoya une lettre au directeur de Poudlard.

Le lendemain fut l'une des journées les plus chaudes de l'été, ils la passèrent dans le jardin. Remus gonfla la petite piscine et Harry y joua toute la journée, Sirius travailla encore sur sa moto, huilant, graissant, lavant tout ce qui était possible, et Remus fit la connaissance de leur vieille voisine.

-Bonjour monsieur. Dit une voix par-dessus la barrière.

-Oh, bonjour Madame. Ravi de vous rencontrer enfin.

-Vous êtes donc nos nouveaux voisins ! Dites-moi, c'est votre fils ?

-Heu, pas vraiment. En fait nous sommes ses tuteurs. Je m'appel Remus, le petit c'est Harry et le grand derrière la moto, c'est Sirius.

-Et les parents du petit ?

-Ils sont décédés.

-Oh, je suis désolé. C'est récent ?

-Non, enfin si, il y a un peu plus d'un an et demi à présent. Mais nous n'avons la garde d'Harry que depuis quelques jours. Sirius est son parrain, et je suis en quelque sorte son oncle.

-Vous et l'autre monsieur êtes ensemble ? Demanda la vieille d'une drôle de voix.

-Non ! Non, je suis son meilleur ami ! Je connaissais les parents du petit et déjà lorsqu'ils étaient vivant, ils me considéraient comme un membre de la famille. En fait nous cohabitons ensemble pour nous occuper plus facilement du petit.

-Oh, c'est très noble ! Et quel age à cet amour ?

-3 ans ! Il rentre à St James en septembre. Répondit fièrement Remus.

-C'est une très bonne école, mes enfants y sont tous allé, et ils possèdent tous de très bon diplôme à présent ! J'ai 4 enfants mais pas un seul petit enfant, j'en réclame tout les jours mais mes chers enfants n'ont pas le temps ! D'ailleurs, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas, je me ferais aussi un plaisir de garder Harry ! J'adore les enfants !

-C'est gentil Madame..

-Appelez moi Rose! Et je vous appellerais Remus ?

-Avec joie !

-Et quel métier exercez-vous ?

-Et bien, j'ai mon diplôme d'enseignant mais j'ai décidé de ne pas travailler pour m'occuper d'Harry. De plus j'ai une petite santé, et ça à empirer à la mort de mes amis. Mais Sirius travail pour le ministère de…..la justice, et il gagne bien assez pour nous 3.

-En fait, vous êtes père au foyez ! S'exclama joyeusement Rose.

-Oui ! Répondit Remus avec un grand sourire.

Cette discussion l'avait un peu embarrassée et il avait eu peur des réactions de la vieille dame. Mais elle semblait assez ouverte d'esprit, oui sauf pour l'homosexualité, mais cela ne poserait aucun problème !

-Remus, regarde ! Ze fait le poisson ! S'exclama Harry avant de plonger sa tête dans l'eau.

-HARRY ! S'écria l'intéressé.

Mais déjà le petit remontait à la surface et lui faisait un grand sourire.

-C'était très bien, mais ne recommence plus jamais, tu m'as comprit ?

Harry bouda un peu mais fit oui de la tête, puis il recommença à jouer avec ses bonhommes.

-Il est adorable !! S'exclama Rose, lorsque Remus se tourna vers elle. Vous savez qu'il y a des cours de natation pas loin ?

-Non, expliquez-moi, ça m'intéresse.

Et Remus discuta toute l'après-midi avec sa nouvelle voisine. Celle ci s'inquiéta bien sur de le voir habillé d'une blouse à manche longue et d'un pantalon alors qu'il faisait plus de 30, mais puisqu'il lui avait dit avoir la santé fragile, elle ne lui fit pas de remarque. Sirius vint les rejoindre en fin d'après midi, et ils durent se mettre à 2 pour sortir Harry de l'eau. Rose les invita à souper, et Georges, le mari de Rose, fit un barbecue. Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter et manger dans le jardin de leur nouveau voisin. D'ailleurs Sirius en profita.

-Dites-moi Georges, je dois emmener une jeune femme dans un restaurant. Lequel me conseillez-vous ?

-Ca dépend de ce que vous voulez.

-Et bien, c'est notre premier rendez-vous, mais je ne compte pas, voyez-vous…

-Oh, je vois ! S'exclama le vieil homme avec un clin d'œil.

Remus était rouge de honte, et Rose ne savait plus qui regarder avec remontrance, son mari ou son nouveau voisin, qui lui sembla d'un coup, comme, volage ! Heureusement Harry attira l'attention de la dame, qui se précipita vers lui.

-Il y a les restaurant italiens, romantique, pas cher, toujours bon pour, vous voyez. Lui souffla t'il en se penchant vers lui. Les Chinois, c'est quand la relation devient plus sérieuse et les Français, c'est officiel. Vous allez au mexicain pour rompre, japonais, c'est pour affaire, heu, il y a un restaurant belge en ville, mais c'est pour montrer votre culture. S'il en a d'autres, j'ai oublié.!

-Mais d'où sortez-vous ça ? Demanda Sirius intrigué.

-Mon fils cadet est un as pour tout ce qui est drague facile ! C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas encore marié.!

-Donc vous me conseillez un italien, oui, ça va. Vous en connaissez un ?

Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, Sirius se dépêcha de porter le bébé endormit dans son lit, puis il descendit prendre son thé au salon avec Remus.

-Tu m'as fait honte ! S'exclama Remus en le voyant arriver. Tu te rends compte que tu passes pour….pour….

-Pour quoi ? Demanda insolemment le brun.

-Pour un salaud ! Rose était outrée, tu sais qu'elle m'a demandé si je comptais te laisser faire l'éducation sentimentale d'Harry !

-Elle peut bien parler, son fils n'est pas beaucoup mieux !

-En tout cas, je te préviens, je ne veux aucune fille à la maison, avant que tu ne sois fiancé.!

-Mais Moony !

-Pas de mais ! Je refuse qu'Harry les voie défiler dans ta chambre ou ailleurs, te connaissant. Tu veux vraiment qu'il tombe sur vous en plein ébat ?

-Non, répondit boudeusement Sirius, mais j'arriverais jamais à conclure !

-Sirius ! Rugit Remus. Tu concluras chez elles ou dans un hôtel ! Et je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion une nouvelle fois avec toi !

-Et toi, hein ?

-Moi ce sera pareil. Mais je ne crois pas que je sois aussi volage que toi !

-Bien sur ! Maman Remus est parfait ! Lui, il va trouver la femme de sa vie du premier coup !

-Sirius, tu ne cherche pas la femme de ta vie, tu cherche à te soulager ! Et ne m'appel pas maman Remus !

Sirius s'assit en râlant sur le canapé, Remus s'assit à coté de lui en silence. Mais Padfoot refusait de le regarder. Alors Moony dut trouver quelque chose pour ramener son attention vers lui.

-Tu sais que Rose est homophobe.

-Hein, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Elle a cru que nous étions ensemble et ça ne lui allait, visiblement, pas !

-Elle a cru que nous étions un couple ?

-Oui, le fait que nous élevions un enfant à deux et que je sois oncle Remus, sans lien de parenté.

Black ne tarda pas à sourire et engager la conversation avec son ami, la tempête était passée. Un hibou arriva peu avant 10 heure, il venait de Poudlard.

-Ca doit être la réponse de Dumbledore. Dit Remus en détachant la lettre.

Il l'ouvrit et la lu rapidement.

-Oui, c'est eux. Ils sont d'accord, en plus ça tombe pendant les vacances. Minerva le gardera volontiers et Dumbledore nous assure que la cabane hurlante est toujours en état de nous accueillir. Il nous invite à prendre le repas avec lui avant la pleine lune, donc dans 3 jours, nous sommes à Poudlard ! Il nous faudra y être assez tôt pour pouvoir manger avant que la lune ne soit levée. Ils nous attendent à 17 heure. Je vais directement leur répondre.

Sirius resta pensif tout le temps que Remus fut partit, les mots de Rose l'avaient blessé plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître. Etait-il inconscient et immature au point de ne pas pouvoir aider à l'éducation d'Harry ? Allait-il donner un mauvais exemple à son filleul ? Etait-il apte à s'occuper d'un enfant ?

Quand le loup revint, il sentit directement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Paddy ?

-Tu crois qu'elle a raison ?

-Qui ?

-Rose. Tu crois que je ne fais pas plus de tord que de bien à Harry ?

-Mais tu es fou !! Tu es parfait, et ce qui ne va pas, nous le modifierons. Harry a énormément de chance de t'avoir ! Ne t'inquiète donc pas, elle ne te connaît pas !

Sirius le regarda un long moment, puis un sourire vint danser sur son visage et il serra son ami dans ses bras.

-Non Moony, il a de la chance de nous avoir. Sans toi, rien n'irait, nous avons besoin de toi. En fait, notre famille est comme un corps humain, tu es la tête et moi les jambes, et Harry est notre cœur.

-Oui Paddy, murmura Remus, nous sommes une famille à présent. Et on doit se serrer les coudes.

La journée du lendemain fut à peu près similaire, avec piscine, soleil et voisine encombrante, sauf la soirée.

-Remuuuuuuuuuuussssssssss !!! S'écria Sirius du haut des escaliers. J'ai rien à me mettre !!

C'est en soufflant que ledit Remus attrapa Harry et qu'ils montèrent rejoindre un Black en proie à une excitation grandissante.

-Mais tu es très bien comme ça ! Trancha Remus en arrivant dans la chambre.

-Non, c'est une motarde, je suis trop classique ! Mais je ne peux pas m'habiller en cuir et aller au rendez-vous en bus, sans ma moto !

-Tu y vas en bus ? Demanda Remus en jetant Harry sur le lit.

-Non, mais elle, c'est ce qu'elle va croire. Non, Harry ne chiffonne pas cette chemise ! Donne-la-moi, mais donne-la-moi bon sang !

-Et si tu mettais un simple jeans foncé et une chemise noire à courte manche ?

-Ca fait pas un peu, trop foncé.?

-T'auras qu'à dire que tu es encore en deuil, ça va l'attendrir.

-Mais c'est qu'il est malin le salaud !

-Rhô, comme si tu n'allais pas te servir d'Harry pour la mettre dans ton pieu !

-Non, pas dans mon pieu, dans un pieu, nuance ! Bon, en noir alors.

Il se changea rapidement et fit face au miroir, celui ci lui renvoya un clin d'œil de satisfaction. Puis il se tourna vers Remus mais celui ci chatouillait le ventre d'Harry avec sa bouche, il n'avait donc que faire du grand, beau et diablement sexy, Sirius Black. Harry riait de plus en plus fort et se débattait comme un fou pour échapper à la bouche de son bourreau.

-Hum, hum ! Fit Sirius pour attirer l'attention.

Remus se releva et regarda Sirius d'un œil critique, mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler.

-Encore ! S'écria Harry.

Avec un sourire désolé pour Padfoot et le pouce en l'air, signe de son accord, Remus repartit à l'attaque de la chaire tendre. Sirius alla finir sa toilette dans la salle de bain.

Quand il retourna dans sa chambre, Harry était assis à cheval sur Remus et il tentait de le chatouiller à son tour. Sirius attrapa le petit monstre et le jeta dans un coin du lit.

-Alors ? Demanda t'il à Remus.

Mais Harry n'était pas d'avis à laisser Remus s'occuper d'autre chose que de lui, et il lui sauta à nouveau dessus. Remus fut soufflé par le choc et dut bloquer Harry pour reprendre sa respiration. Puis il regarda convenablement Sirius, sous toutes les coutures.

-C'est bon, tu es parfait. Tu dois encore un peu grossir, mais sinon tu es presque comme avant.

-Donc, je suis presque à nouveau un sex-symbol ?

-Sirius ! Par contre, niveau mentalité, c'est aussi con qu'avant !

-Hep ! Pas de gros mots devant Harry ! Bon, je prends ça comme un oui, et je vous tire ma révérence ! J'ai autre chose à tirer !

-SIRIUS ! S'écria Remus alors que celui ci quittait la pièce en courant.

Mais le bébé ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de poursuivre l'autre.

Apres 10 minutes de bataille, Harry décréta avoir faim et ils descendirent dans la cuisine.

-Il est où Sirius ? Demanda Harry au bout d'un moment.

-Il est sorti.

-Et il manze pas avec nous ?

-Non, il mange au restaurant.

-Et pourquoi nous on manze pas au restaurant ?

-Parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est son tour à lui. On ira au restaurant une autre fois mon poussin.

Harry ne posa pas plus de question et replongea dans son assiette. Remus lui fit ensuite un long bain bien chaud, puis il le borda et lui lut un livre. Quand Harry s'endormit finalement, Moony rangea la cuisine et le jardin, avant de prendre à son tour un bon bain, bien relaxant et de se mettre au lit.

A minuit, Harry se réveilla en pleurant, Remus accouru à ses cotés et le berça mais le petit ne voulait pas se rendormir, Sirius lui manquait, ses habitudes avaient été chamboulées, alors Remus le prit dans son lit. Il l'étendit et se coucha à coté de lui, puis il remonta le drap et ils s'endormirent rapidement.

Sirius rentra, vers 5 heure du matin, il alla vérifier qu'Harry ne s'était pas découvert pendant son sommeil, mais ne le trouva pas dans sa chambre. Il ne paniqua pas comme le jour avant et se rendit directement dans la chambre à Remus, le tout dans le silence le plus total. Lorsqu'il les vit endormi ainsi, il eu un léger pincement au cœur. Lui aussi, il aurait bien voulu dormir avec eux ! Mais il fallait choisir, et il avait choisi les filles ! Il sortit très vite de la chambre et ferma la porte, puis il partit se coucher.

**Voilà, 2 jours en 1 chapitre ! Le prochain chapitre sera Poudlard ! Vos avis sont les bienvenus !!**


	9. Poudlard

**Salut !!**

**Je suis extrêmement désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire ces derniers temps ! J'avais pensé mettre une nouvelle fic mais je le fais pas parce que ça n'avance pas donc… Désolé !! Je vais vite répondre à vos reviews.**

**Kritari, ornaluca,misspotter95, Gaëlle Griffondor, Halexia Black, Minerve, Lupini filiae, Vif d'or, alinemcb54, Lyly Potter, Théalie, Yumi4: **Merci beaucoup ! Continuez de m'écrire et Gros Ziboux !

**Jo Lupin :** Et oui, plein de chapitres mais plein de temps aussi ! Et Sirius changera d'avis mais laisse lui le temps ! Merci et Ziboux !

**Gh()st :** T'inquiète pas, il va bientôt voir des personnes plus jeunes ! Merci et Ciao !

**Fanli :** Oui, il va se passer quelque chose entre eux deux, j'arrive pas à imaginer quelqu'un d'autre dans cette maison ! Ca te dérange ? Merci quand même et Ciao !

**Darky : **Un gros merci à toi encore une fois !! Et attention au plafond cette fois ! J'adore trop tes reviews, c'est fou comme elles sont drôles et me mettent de bonne humeur ! Continue et Ciao !

**Lulu-Cyfair** : Et bien si, j'ai eu 2 reviews de toi pour ce chapitre ! Mais c'est pas grave, vu qu'elles n'étaient pas identiques ! On va revoir Severus mais pas longtemps ! Merci à toi et j'attends aussi tes chapitres avec impatience !! Est-ce que j'ai reviewé pour le dernier chapitre de Enfer et retour ? En tout cas j'ai adoré ! Merci et Ziboux !

**Slipou : **Alors, non, je ferais pas en sorte qu'ils soient amis ou en tout cas pas tout de suite ! Je vais pas trop m'éloigner de l'histoire réelle quand il rentrera à Poudlard. Tu es excusée, c'est pas grave si tu reviews pas à chaque fois, moi-même y'a des jours où j'ai la flemme alors j'en mets pas ! Même si je suis hyper stressée et que je m'excuse après auprès de l'auteur ! Je vais remédier au problème de Padfoot, ne t'inquiète pas, laisse-moi juste le temps de planter le décor ! Je n'ai pas trouvé de dessinateur, personne ne s'est proposé, par contre j'ai trouvé une image sur un site de Sirius et Harry petit, si tu veux je peux te l'envoyer mais je peux le faire que par msn, j'ai un prob avec les mails. Mon adresse msn est sur ma page perso, tu es la bienvenue. Merci et Gros Ziboux !

**Mimichang :** Pardon fan furieuse !!! Mais j'ai une vie en dehors des fics !! Je suis désolé du retard mais j'avais prévenu que cela allait mettre du temps pour venir ! Je te remercie d'adorer autant ma fic et j'espère que ta patience sera récompensée par un bon chapitre ! Tu me diras quoi ? Ciao !

**Voilà, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne ! Si c'est le cas, pardonnez-moi ! Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 9 : Poudlard.**

Sirius grogna en tentant de se retourner mais le poids était toujours sur lui et continuait de gigoter. Il décida d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qui l'empêchait de dormir et tomba sur une paire de yeux émeraudes qui pétillaient.

-Bonjour toi, déjà réveillé ? Demanda Sirius.

-Oui, Remus, il veut pas se lever ! Répondit rapidement Harry.

L'adulte regarda son réveil qui affichait 10h30. Trop tard pour Harry, mais trop tôt pour Remus que la transformation du lendemain travaillait déjà.

-Ok ! Tu as faim ? Demanda l'animagus.

Harry hocha la tête avec frénésie, montrant par ce geste sa grande faim. Sirius le prit dans ses bras et ils descendirent déjeuner. Remus ne les rejoignit qu'une heure plus tard alors qu'Harry finissait de s'habiller avec l'aide de son parrain.

-Désolé Paddy, mais j'arrivais pas à me lever alors je te l'ai envoyé. S'excusa Remus.

-Pas grave ! On est à deux pour s'occuper de lui de toute façon et les cas de ce genre vont se répéter souvent !

-Alors ta soirée ?

-Pas mal ! Bon resto, bon motel, bonne bai…. !

-SIRIUS !

-Quoi ? Tu voulais savoir non ? A propos, pourquoi Harry dormait dans ton lit ?

-Ses habitudes ont été chamboulées, il s'est réveillé vers minuit en pleurant et ne se calmait pas, donc je l'ai prit avec moi pour le calmer. La prochaine fois que tu sors, arrange-toi pour que ton rendez-vous soit après l'heure de son couché.

-C'est à cause de moi ?

-Non, mais tout est encore nouveau pour lui, et il a suffit que l'on change ses habitudes et il a été tout chamboulé ! Quand la situation se sera normalisé, il n'y aura plus de problème.

-Ok, j'ai compris. Le petit déjeuner t'attend en bas mon loulou !

-Grrr, sale cabot !

Et Sirius éclata de rire pendant que Remus descendait les escaliers.

Le reste de la journée passa assez banalement, Remus se reposa dans le divan du salon en surveillant Harry qui jouait à terre près de lui et Sirius partit chercher les premières pièces de rechanges pour sa moto. Lorsqu'il rentra vers 15h30, il portait un autre paquet.

-Mus ? Appela t'il doucement.

-Mm ?

-J'ai le costume d'Harry.

-Quel costume ? Oh, son uniforme.

-Ouais, si tu appel ça comme ça !

Remus rigola légèrement en se levant. Il prit le paquet des mains de Sirius avant d'appeler Harry.

-Mon chéri ? Viens un peu ici.

Le bébé s'approcha de lui suspicieusement.

-Regarde, c'est ton uniforme pour aller à l'école. On l'essaye ?

Harry fit oui de la tête pour ne pas contrarier son oncle, mais il était visible qu'il n'était pas très content d'essayer cette chose ! Remus le déshabilla rapidement Et lui enfila chaque nouveau vêtement en lui expliquant ce que c'était.

-Ca c'est ton short, on te mettra des bas en laine pour aller avec et que tu n'aies pas froid. Mais en hiver, tu auras un pantalon. Tu dois mettre une chemise blanche ou un t-shirt, et par-dessus on te mettra soit ce gilet, soit ce pull ou encore ce débardeur (pull sans manche). Ensuite la veste avec le blason de l'école et la petite casquette, tu peux mettre ce que tu veux comme chaussure, alors en été on mettra des légères et de bonnes grosses chaussures bien chaudes en hiver. Et voilà ! Sirius, viens voir.

Sirius arriva d'un pas nonchalant et regarda longuement Harry avant de lâcher son commentaire.

-On dirait qu'il va à un enterrement ! Franchement, du gris foncé pour les enfants ?

-C'est moins salissant. Et puis, il est mignon, non ?

-Tu l'habillerais avec un sac de patates qu'il serait toujours mignon pour moi ! Viens là mon cœur. S'exclama Sirius en écartant les bras.

Harry couru se blottir contre lui. Remus secoua la tête de résignation mais son sourire le trahissait. Il rechangea le petit et le laissa jouer encore un peu.

-Il n'a pas fait sa sieste aujourd'hui ! S'inquiéta Remus.

-Pas grave ! Il dormira mieux cette nuit. Et puis, si tu as encore du mal à te lever demain, il ne sera pas trop décalé par rapport à toi.

L'enfant continuait de jouer sans se soucier des adultes, Remus se recoucha sur le canapé, sans perdre de vue son bébé et Sirius s'essaya à la cuisine. Il voulait faire un bon repas équilibré, et surtout épargner cette corvée à son ami qui n'en menait pas large.

Comme prévu, Harry tomba de sommeil juste après le souper et les deux adultes l'imitèrent rapidement.

&§&§&§&§&§&§

Le lendemain, Harry fut encore une fois le premier à se lever. Il décida, comme il était dans sa chambre, de jouer avec ses jouets jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses oncles arrive. Mais la faim prit rapidement le dessus sur l'envie de jouer et il partit à la recherche de Sirius. Inconsciemment, c'était toujours après Sirius qu'il cherchait en premier. Pas qu'il n'aime pas Remus, non, il les aimait pareil tout les deux, mais Sirius était celui qui était le moins souvent à la maison ou qui passait le moins de temps avec lui. Donc, c'est tout naturellement qu'Harry cherchait à rester le plus de temps possible avec lui. Et puis le matin, il était toujours debout le premier. Sirius était celui qu'il cherchait le matin, et Remus celui de la journée et du soir.

Il arriva donc dans la chambre de l'animagus et grimpât sur le lit. Il se mit à sauter sur le matelas tout en appelant Sirius.

-Parrain Sirius, parrain Sirius ! Chantonnait-il à tue tête. Debout, z'ai faim moi !

Sirius gardait les yeux fermés, mais il était réveillé depuis un long moment. En fait, depuis qu'Harry avait ouvert son coffre à jouets en faisant un bruit monstre, et qu'il avait joué avec son train, en hurlant 'tchouf, tchouf' dans toute la pièce. Donc, il gardait les yeux fermés mais il ne pouvait empêcher un énorme sourire d'éclairer son visage. Le premier cap venait de passer, Harry avait confiance en eux. D'ailleurs celui ci continuait de sauter et de crier.

-Z'ai faim, et ze dois faire pipi ! Debout !

Sirius se leva d'un coup et attrapa Harry. Celui ci cria de surprise, mais quand Sirius couru avec lui jusqu'au w.c., le bébé se mit à rire comme un fou. Et Padfoot eu tout juste le temps de lui enlever sa grenouillère, verte comme ses yeux, et de l'asseoir sur le pot avent que les premières gouttes ne tombent !

-Alors comme ça tu as faim ? Demanda l'animagus en souriant.

Harry lui répondit en hochant la tête, un énorme sourire sur le visage. Le cœur de Black se gonfla d'orgueil et d'amour pour cet enfant, ce petit être encore si fragile que ses meilleurs amis avaient mit au monde. Et il comprit pourquoi Remus était si inquiet et si protecteur avec Harry, et pourquoi, lui, l'arrogant Black devait devenir un adulte responsable. Ils avaient un fils ! Pas un filleul, ni un neveu, ni un ami, non, ils avaient un fils, ils étaient pères !

Quand Harry eu fini, il eu droit à un gros câlin. Et le chemin jusqu'à la cuisine fut ponctué d'énormes baisers auxquels l'enfant répondait timidement.

Ils étaient en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner quand Remus fit son apparition. Celui ci se pencha pour embrasser Harry sur le crane, puis il se servit une tasse de café.

-Et moi ? Pourquoi j'ai pas droit à un bisou ? Se plaignit Sirius d'une manière enfantine.

Remus souffla, puis pouffa de rire avant de se pencher et d'embrasser le front de son meilleur ami.

-T'es content ?

-Très ! Sais-tu comment j'ai été réveillé ce matin ?

-Oui, j'ai entendu. J'y penserais pour une prochaine fois !

-Tu te sens prêt pour ce soir ? Demanda plus sérieusement le noir.

-Prêt ou pas, je n'ai pas le choix. Répondit tristement le châtain. Et puis tu seras là, c'est ce qui compte.

Sirius lui serra gentiment la main, il avait mal pour lui. Pendant trois jours, Remus allait être au plus bas et pendant trois nuits, il allait être un monstre. Et lui, il serrait auprès de lui les nuits, et avec Harry les journées.

Le reste de la journée passa encore plus vite que les autres jours, comme si l'épreuve qui attendait Remus, n'arrivait pas d'elle-même assez rapidement ! Sirius prépara leurs affaires, bien que Remus n'aie pas besoin de grand chose. En fait, c'était les affaires d'Harry qui prenaient le plus de place. A 16 heure, il rejoignit Remus dans le salon et le réveilla doucement, celui ci s'assit pendant que Sirius prenait le bébé sur ses genoux.

-Harry, mon cœur, on va aller dans un endroit merveilleux. Commença Sirius.

-C'est un immense château, continua Remus, c'est une école, mais il n'y a pas encore d'élèves.

-On y va pendant 3 jours, c'est comme des vacances. Tu vas faire les connaissances de pleins de gens super bizarres mais très gentils.

-Et ils te garderont la nuit, parce que je suis malade et Sirius va devoir me soigner pendant la nuit.

-Mais ze veux m'occuper de toi aussi ! Les coupa Harry, des sanglots dans la voix.

-Ce n'est pas possible mon ange, mais tu pourras t'occuper de moi la journée. Continua le loup. On va avoir un appartement rien qu'à nous, et tu visiteras le château avec Sirius. Tu verras, c'est génial. Ca va ?

Harry hocha tristement la tête, mais il avait comprit, c'était le principal. Sirius décida de l'habiller comme un petit sorcier et il lui mit une petite robe rouge.

-Sirius ! Pourquoi rouge ? Demanda suspicieusement Remus.

-Heu, parce que c'est joli ? Répondit innocemment le chien.

-T'es impayable ! Bon, en route.

Ils sortirent de la maison et se rendirent dans le petit sentier couvert qui leur servait à présent lors de leurs transplanages. Sirius gardait Harry et le sac sur lui pour empêcher toute fatigue supplémentaire à son ami. Ils arrivèrent un peu plus loin que les grilles de Poudlard.

-On aurait pu prendre le réseau de cheminette jusqu'au Trois balais. Proposa Sirius.

-Non, je n'avais pas envie de voir du monde. Et puis il fait bon, j'ai envie de marcher. Répondit Remus. Dépêchons nous ou nous allons être en retard.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue du château, Harry cria de surprise. Quant aux deux hommes, c'est avec l'âme nostalgique qu'ils franchirent les grilles qui s'étaient ouvertes à leur arrivée. Hagrid vint à leur rencontre et Harry cacha son visage dans le cou de Sirius.

-Bonjour Hagrid ! Le salua gaiement Remus. Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien et vous ?

Ils continuèrent leur discussion pendant que Sirius tentait de rassurer le petit.

-Regarde Harry, c'est un gentil monsieur. Bon, il est très grand et il fait un peu peur, mais il est très gentil. Sois poli et dis-lui bonjour, je ne te lâche pas, promis.

L'animagus s'approcha alors doucement et Harry releva la tête au dernier moment.

-Bonjour Hagrid ! Dit Sirius.

-Bonzour monsieur. Murmura Harry.

-Bonjour Sirius, bonjour Harry ! Par Merlin, comme il a grandit !

Hagrid avança sa main vers Harry, pendant que celui ci reculait sa tête. Mais le corps de Sirius l'empêcha de reculer plus et bientôt l'index d'Hagrid lui toucha la joue. Harry fut soulagé et sourit timidement à ce grand monsieur. Le géant le caressa 30 secondes avant de se redresser, l'œil humide.

-Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend. Suivez-moi.

Il les conduisit à travers le parc en leur faisant la conversation, et quand ils arrivèrent en vue de l'entrée, les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall les attendaient déjà.

- Remus, Sirius, Harry! Quelle joie de vous revoir. Les accueilli Dumby. Mais comme tu es grand toi ! Je me rappel de lui alors qu'il venait de naître et le voici déjà un petit homme.

-Rentre t'il bientôt à l'école ? Demanda McGo en guise de salut.

-Oui, mais dans une école moldue. Répondit Remus. C'est ce que Lily aurait voulu, je crois.

-Vous avez parfaitement raison ! Répondit le professeur de métamorphose. C'est une très bonne chose qu'il connaisse ses deux mondes !

Dumbledore n'avait pas suivit la conversation, trop occupé à suivre les mouvements d'Harry à qui il venait de donner un bonbon. Sirius s'amusait de l'air malicieux qu'affichait son ancien Directeur, et de l'air sévère que s'efforçait de garder son ancienne directrice de maison alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de prendre Harry dans ses bras.

-Nous allons vous montrer votre appartement. Suivez-moi. Proposa alors McGo.

Ils rentrèrent dans le château, Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête, tout était magique autour de lui. Les tableaux bougeaient, les armures les saluaient, enfin il ne savait pas que c'était des armures, et Sirius qui lui parlait en même temps et lui expliquait que tout était magique et très vieux.

-C'est plus vieux que toi ? Demanda t'il au bout d'un moment.

Sirius fit oui de la tête.

-Et c'est plus vieux que lui ? Fit-il en montrant Dumbledore du doigt.

-Oh, oui ! C'est beaucoup, beaucoup, plus vieux que lui.

-Woaw ! C'est chouette !

Tout les adultes éclatèrent de rire et ils reprirent leur marche. Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait d'une dame en rouge devant un lac. Ils la saluèrent poliment.

-Le mot de passe est : Famille. Enonça Dumby.

Le portrait pivota et dévoila un salon au couleurs rouges et ors. Sirius pouffa de rire, pendant que Remus lui donnait une claque sur le front.

-Rejoignez-nous dans la grande salle à 18h30 pour le souper. Nous vous laissons le temps de vous installer.

Et les professeurs les quittèrent. Sirius déposa Harry sur le sol et posa le sac sur la table. Remus prit la main du petit et ils firent le tour des pièces.

-Alors, ici nous sommes au salon, là c'est la salle de bain et voilà la chambre.

La chambre comptait un grand lit à baldaquin et un plus petit, tout deux rouges. La salle de bains possédait 2 portes, une menant sur le salon et l'autre sur la chambre. Et de la chambre partait une troisième porte qui menait à une salle de jeux, en plus de la porte de la penderie. Sirius défit leur bagage pendant ce temps. Remus se sentit alors très fatigué et Sirius décida de sortir faire un tour avec Harry avant le souper pour laisser son ami se reposer.

Harry n'en revenait pas, tous les portraits leurs disaient bonjour, et certains connaissaient même son parrain.

-C'est dommage que je n'ai plus la carte, murmura Sirius, mais on en a plus besoin ! Viens par ici Harry, on va prendre un passage secret.

Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et souleva une tenture dévoilant un mur, il appuya avec sa main sur une brique et la muraille coulissa pour dévoiler un escalier en colimaçon. Ils descendirent les marches, les torches au mur s'allumaient au fur et à mesure de leur progression. Harry s'accrochait très fort à son parrain, tout en regardant partout. Il était émerveillé et en même temps effrayé, intrigué mais inquiet. Et si son parrain le perdait, qui saurait le retrouver ?

Ils arrivèrent dans un autre couloir, puis un autre et encore, et encore. A 18h30, ils étaient dans l'entrée, devant la porte de la grande salle. Ils retrouvèrent Remus par hasard et Harry se jeta dans ses bras. Le loup le serrât tendrement et ils entrèrent. Tout les professeurs étaient déjà là, la rentrée étant imminente, ils étaient déjà revenus pour préparer les cours qu'ils allaient donner. Tout était déjà prêt à accueillir les élèves, les 4 tables aux couleurs des différentes maisons n'étaient pas encore dressées mais elles n'attendaient que ça. Nos 3 Maraudeurs rejoignirent donc la table des professeurs dans le fond de la salle, celle ci était un peu différente car les professeurs étaient assis autour d'elle et non face à la salle. Trois places restaient vide en son centre, juste en face de Dumbledore. Ils s'assirent rapidement et le Directeur fit les présentations. Beaucoup de professeurs avaient changé depuis la guerre, et Remus souffla discrètement à Sirius de tous les retenir.

-Mais pourquoi ? Murmura l'animagus.

-Parce que ce sont certainement les futurs professeurs d'Harry.

-Oh ! Il faut faire bonne impression alors ?

-Ben, oui. Ce serait préférable.

Une fois les présentations terminées, le Directeur frappa dans ses mains et la nourriture apparue sur la table. Harry sursauta sur sa chaise et retourna rapidement sur les genoux de Remus.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon lapin ?

-Pourquoi le manzer il est venu comme ça ?

-C'est de la magie mon cœur, goûte c'est bon. Répondit calmement Remus.

-Mais il a pas de baguette mazique ! Toi, tu sais pas faire venir le manzer comme ça !

-C'est parce que lui, il a pas besoin de baguette pour faire de la magie parce qu'il est très fort.

-Il est plus fort que toi ?

Remus hocha la tête.

-Et plus fort que parrain Sirius ?

-Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que Sirius est plus fort que moi ? Sirius et moi, on a la même force, la même magie.

-Et mon papa et ma maman ?

Quelqu'un renifla et Sirius tourna son visage vers eux, cessant toutes autres activités, comme tout les autres professeurs.

-Et bien, continua Remus, ton papa et ta maman étaient très fort, aussi fort que Sirius et moi, mais moins fort que le vieux monsieur, qui est le professeur Dumbledore.

-Ah. Répondit simplement Harry.

Puis il tourna son visage vers la nourriture qui s'étalait devant lui et montrât un plat du doigt.

-Et c'est quoi ça ?

Sirius partit dans un fou rire, pendant que Remus soufflait de soulagement. Les autres professeurs recommencèrent à manger, seul 3 professeurs ne les quittèrent pas des yeux. Le professeur Dumbledore, dont le regard, plein de malice et de bienveillance, ne quittait pas Harry ; le professeur McGonagall qui essuyait discrètement une larme tout en regardant fièrement son ancien élève loup-garou, pour qui elle avait la plus grande estime ; et le professeur Snape, qui regardait dédaigneusement le gryffondor noir, avec la furieuse envie de le faire tomber de sa chaise.

Sirius se remit doucement pendant que Remus finissait d'énumérer les plats qu'Harry lui montrait.

-Il est très curieux. Constata le professeur Dumbledore pendant que Remus se servait enfin.

-Oui, pour tout et n'importe quoi. C'est un trait familial des Potter je crois. Répondit Remus.

-Espérons qu'il n'ait pas prit tout les « traits familiaux » des Potter ! Siffla Snape.

-Pourquoi ? Répondit aussitôt Sirius sur la défensive. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y avait de mauvais dans les traits familiaux des Potter !

-Bien que je doive avouer qu'il avait une grosse tendance à s'attirer des ennuis, et qu'il était très, comment dire,..Défendit Remus.

-Imbu de sa personne, arrogant, insolent ? Enuméra Snape.

- Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec les Potter ! S'énerva Remus. Il a beaucoup changé après Poudlard !

-Bien sur, continua dédaigneusement le serpentard, il n'avait plus sa cour !

-Ca suffit ! Coupa McGonagall alors que Sirius allait répondre. Mais quel age avez vous ? Si c'est pour tenir de telles conversations, je préfère que vous ne vous parliez plus !

Les 3 hommes hochèrent la tête, tout penaud, et recommencèrent à manger calmement. Harry, lui, regardait les autres professeurs, pendant que Remus lui fourrait de la nourriture en bouche. Il faisait une fixation sur leurs chapeaux. Un moment donné, il repoussa la fourchette que le loup lui tendait et il se tourna vers lui.

-Pourquoi ils z'ont des trucs bizarres sur leurs têtes ? Demanda t'il à voix haute en les montrant du doigt.

-Ce sont des chapeaux. Répondit Dumbledore. Tout les sorciers ont des chapeaux, quand tu seras élève ici, toi aussi tu devras mettre un chapeau.

Harry rougit en faisant oui de la tête. Puis il s'avança jusqu'à l'oreille de Remus et lui chuchota.

-Mais moi, ze veux pas le même sapeau que la madame qui a crié !

Remus pouffa de rire et cacha son visage dans le petit cou d'Harry pour essayer d'étouffer le fou rire qui montait doucement en lui. Peine perdue quand Sirius se pencha vers lui pour savoir ce qui se passait. Le chien prit le petit sur lui pendant que Remus tentait de reprendre contenance. Il recommença à manger lentement, tout en pouffant régulièrement, et en gardant les yeux obstinément baissés. Sirius, lui, se débattait avec Harry qui avait décidé de lui donner à manger mais qui en mettait plus à coté. Le tout sous les regards condescendants des professeurs et haineux du maître des potions.

Au bout d'un moment, Remus et Dumbledore se firent un petit signe. Le jeune homme se leva, Sirius l'imita et ils quittèrent la grande salle. Ils sortirent dans le parc et se dirigèrent vers le saule cogneur. Remus gardait la tête baissée et les lèvres closes, Sirius avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre bras soutenait Harry, qui n'arrêtait pas de parler à propos des chapeaux.

-Ca va aller. Murmura Sirius.

-Oui, ça va aller. Lui répondit Remus. Il faut parler à Harry.

Ils s'assirent à une distance raisonnable de l'arbre. Remus prit le bébé dans ses bras et lui fit une multitude de câlins. C'était la première fois qu'il serait séparé de lui, la première fois qu'il serait impuissant face à ses cauchemars, et il s'en voulait déjà. Sirius vint fermer l'étreinte, lui aussi avait un peu de mal à laisser Harry seul, mais son cœur se serrait davantage quand il imaginait abandonner Remus seul.

-Mon chéri, cette nuit, c'est Sirius qui va te border dans le petit lit, dans la nouvelle chambre. Commença Remus.

-Et toi ? Demanda rapidement Harry.

-Moi, je vais partir maintenant. On se verra demain ! Continua t'il précipitamment en voyant ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Il va falloir que tu sois gentil avec la madame au vilain chapeau, c'est elle qui sera tout près de toi, dans le grand lit. Tu te rappel, on avait dit que Sirius s'occuperait de moi pendant la nuit, et de toi la journée. Tu es toujours d'accord ?

Harry fit oui de la tête mais son regard était désespéré.

-Donc, Sirius va te border et rester près de toi jusqu'à ce que tu dormes. Puis, il va venir s'occuper de moi. Donc si tu fais un vilain rêve, c'est la madame qui sera près de toi, il ne faudra pas avoir peur, tu devras être fort. Ca va mon lapin ? Et demain matin, Sirius sera là.

-Et ze pourrais venir m'occuper de toi ?

-Oui mon bébé. Murmura Remus en lui embrassant le front.

Sirius n'était pas très sûre qu'Harry ait tout comprit, mais le regard triste que celui ci lui envoya contredit ses pensées. Harry était plus intelligent qu'il ne le pensait, plus malin. Et c'était à eux de faire en sorte qu'il ne grandisse pas trop vite, c'était à eux de préserver son enfance, son innocence. Il les reprit donc dans ses bras et embrassa le crane de son fils, parce que c'était ce qu'il était, leur fils !

Remus brisa l'étreinte et se leva, Sirius l'imita et Harry changea de bras. L'animagus serra l'épaule de son ami avant de lui tourner le dos et de remonter jusqu'au château. Harry faisait aurevoir avec sa petite main, et il continua encore même lorsque Remus ne fut plus en vue.

McGonagall attendait sur le perron, le regard triste. Harry s'était blotti tout contre Sirius, la fatigue faisant son apparition, il ne tarderait pas à s'endormir. Ils remontèrent en silence jusqu'à l'appartement et rentrèrent ensemble dans le salon. McGo prit un livre et s'assit sur le divan pendant que Sirius lavait Harry. Celui ci se laissait faire, sans jouer, sans parler, morose.

-Ca va aller mon poussin. Tenta de le raisonner Sirius. Remus va bien aller et tu vas le voir demain. Le professeur McGonagall est très gentille. Et elle raconte de jolies histoires, tu veux qu'elle te borde ?

Harry secoua la tête négativement. Sirius tenta de l'amuser avec un canard enchanté, mais le bébé, bien que surprit et intrigué, ne voulu pas jouer. Le chien le sortit donc rapidement du bain et lui mit son pyjama. Ils retournèrent dans le salon et Sirius discuta un peu avec son ancien professeur. Harry resta fermement planté sur les genoux de son parrain. Au début il dévisageait le professeur, mais la fatigue prit le dessus, et au bout d'un moment, il somnolait contre le torse fort et solide de son parrain. Celui ci se dépêcha de le mettre au lit et resta un long moment à lui caresser les cheveux. Harry luttait contre le sommeil, mais les douces câlineries de son parrain, la chaleur du lit et la fatigue de la journée eurent raison de lui. Ses yeux se fermèrent tout seuls. Au dernier moment, Sirius se pencha vers lui et lui murmura.

-Je t'aime mon ange.

&§&§&§&§&§&§&§&§&§&§&§&§&§&§&§

Le petit s'agitait de plus en plus dans son lit, il n'arrêtait pas de murmurer des mots incompréhensibles. McGonagall perçut les mots : _Remus, parrain, oncle Vernon, promis, non,_ _placard_. La directrice hésitat entre réveiller le petit et le laisser s'éveiller de lui-même. Mais elle savait que celui ci serait apeuré quoi qu'elle fasse. Elle lui posa donc une main réconfortante sur le front et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'enfant ouvrait des yeux révulsés et regardait partout autour de lui. Les chandeliers diffusaient une douce lueur dans la chambre, ce qui permettait de voir la pièce sans que la lumière n'agresse les dormeurs. De grosses larmes firent leur apparition et Harry se recula contre le haut de son lit, en serrant ses genoux contre lui. Sa magie instinctive se mit à crépiter autour de lui et le feu prit sur les draps. Cela ne fit qu'effrayer davantage Harry qui se mit à crier après ses oncles. McGonagall éteignit rapidement l'incendie avec sa baguette et voulu s'approcher du petit. Mais celui ci refusait toujours de revenir à la réalité. Le professeur de métamorphose eut alors un déclic.

-Harry. Calme-toi mon chéri. Je suis la madame au vilain chapeau. Tu te rappel, Harry. Sirius est tout près de Remus, il le soigne parce qu'il est très malade. Harry, tu n'es pas chez l'oncle Vernon.

La voix douce et calme du professeur eut l'effet escompté. Harry se relaxa légèrement et sa magie se calma. Le professeur le prit alors doucement dans ses bras et le berça longuement.

-Ze veux Sirius et Remus. Répétait inlassablement le petit.

Les sanglots diminuèrent lentement, la fatigue refit son apparition et le marchand de sable passa. Plutôt que de perdre son temps à changer les draps brûlés, Minerva se coucha avec Harry dans le grand lit. Elle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre aux pays des songes.

&§&§&§&§&§&§&§&§&§&§&

Sirius donna le mot de passe d'une petite voix. La nuit avait été longue et difficile, et porter Remus jusqu'à l'infirmerie avait mangé ses dernières forces. Il pénétra dans l'appartement et se dirigea directement vers la chambre. La première chose qu'il vit fut le petit lit vide, la seconde, les draps brûlés. Et alors que la panique s'emparait de lui, il tourna le visage vers le grand lit et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Un sourire amusé vint danser sur ses lèvres. Le professeur McGonagall dans un lit avec un garçon ! Cela aurait pu être très amusant dans d'autres circonstances. Ensuite il s'attendrit devant ce charmant tableau. La froide et inflexible Minerva McGonagall n'était donc pas sans cœur. Mais il se posa rapidement des questions sur le pourquoi du comment du lit brûlé. Il regarda l'heure : 5h45. Trop tôt pour les réveiller, il se dirigea donc vers le confortable et accueillant canapé du salon.

&§&§&§&§&§&§&§&§&§&

Ce fut une petite main qui le réveilla et surtout le poids sur son estomac.

-Bonjour mon ange. Tu as bien dormi ?

Harry fit oui de la tête avant de se coucher totalement dans l'étreinte de son parrain. Sirius resserra ses bras autour de son bébé et lui embrassa le haut du crane. McGonagall arriva sur cette entrefaite.

-La nuit c'est elle bien passée ? Demanda t'elle à son ancien élève.

-Bof. Répondit Sirius. Et vous ?

-Il a cauchemardé, presque comme prévu.

-Et pourquoi les draps ont-ils brûlés ?

-C'est la suite qui n'était pas prévue. Lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, il a paniqué et sa magie l'a protégé. Les draps ont prit feu au contact des étincelles qu'il produisait inconsciemment. Mais j'ai réussi à le calmer et il s'est réendormi assez rapidement. Le pauvre était terrorisé, il a reparlé de son oncle Vernon et d'un placard ? Et il n'a cessé de vous appeler.

-Ca l'a traumatisé vous croyez ?

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il va comprendre, mais il est encore jeune, il faut lui laisser le temps.

-Et vous, vous êtes prête pour une nouvelle nuit ?

La femme hocha la tête avec un léger sourire et quitta l'appartement. Sirius tourna la tête vers Harry, il s'était rendormi, il regarda alors l'horloge et vit que celle ci affichait 7 heure du matin. Il décida donc d'imiter son fils.

A 9h30, ils se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie. Un elfe de maison leur avait apporté le petit déjeuner, à la plus grande frayeur d'Harry, et leur avait annoncé que l'infirmerie leur était ouverte. Harry voulu donc rapidement aller voir Remus. Ce fut l'infirmière qui les accueilli avec un grand sourire et une potion verdâtre pour Sirius.

-C'est une potion énergisante, elle sera active pendant encore 2 jours mais ne vous empêchera pas de dormir. Donc profitez de chaque temps libre pour dormir. Et ne restez pas trop longtemps auprès de lui, vous savez à quel point il a besoin de sommeil.

Sirius hocha la tête et marcha vers le lit du fond, dans lequel reposait son meilleur ami. Il ne l'avait quitté que quelques heures auparavant, mais l'infirmière avait fait des miracles. Et seul le teint blanc de Remus trahissait sa récente métamorphose.

-Remus ! Cria Harry avant de tendre les bras vers lui.

Celui ci lui sourit doucement avant de tendre une main à son tour. Sirius avança et déposa son fardeau sur le lit. Le bébé fonça vers Remus dans les bras duquel il se blottit. Le loup sembla soulagé et sa tête se reposa sur l'oreiller, ses yeux se fermèrent et il savoura ce court instant. Sirius fit le tour du lit et s'allongea à ses cotés, il entoura Remus de ses bras et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son meilleur ami.

-Notre fils a eu une nuit mouvementée, il s'est retrouvé au lit avec une femme d'age mûr !

Remus pouffa d'abord puis prit conscience de quelque chose.

-Notre fils ?

-Oui, notre fils.

-Merci.

-C'est à James et Lily qu'il faut dire merci. Moi, je n'ai rien fait.

Remus se blottit davantage contre Sirius, il se sentait bien, à sa place, en sécurité, il sentait que rien ne devait changer. Bref, il se sentait chez lui. Jamais il n'avait ressentit cela avant, jamais une telle béatitude, jamais un tel contentement, et surtout pas après une transformation.

-Sirius ?

-Mm ?

-Tant que le petit ne se lasse pas et même si je m'endors, restez là.

Pour toute réponse, Padfoot déposa un léger baiser sur le front de son ami qui repartit directement dans les bras de morphée. Harry resta un long moment sans bouger, puis il s'étonna du manque de réaction de son oncle et releva la tête.

-Il fait dodo ?

-Oui mon ange, il est très fatigué. Tu veux qu'on aille jouer ?

Harry fit oui de la tête et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Remus qui sourit dans son sommeil. Sirius le prit dans ses bras et ils quittèrent silencieusement l'infirmerie. Les 2 jours restant allaient être longs, pour tous les trois !

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ? Encore désolé pour le retard et j'attends impatiemment vos reviews ! Ciao ! A dans un long moment !**


	10. La St James school

**Ola tout le monde !**

**Désolé du retard mais…Ben comme d'hab. quoi, mon frère, l'école, les exams, les parents chiants…Donc vite les review et puis le chapitre !**

**Alinemcb54, Artémis, kikou224, Sirys, Lyly-Potter, Relebe, miss nymphadora, Saturne, Thealie, Mini pouce :** Ben merci beaucoup de tout et surtout de votre patience, désolé du retard et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant ! Ziboux et Ciao !

**Fliflou : **Je suis désolé mais ce sera un slash Sirius/Remus, c'était prévu depuis trop longtemps et la suite de l'histoire dépend aussi de ce couple. Par contre ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera pas basé sur leur couple, l'histoire restera basée sur Harry. Et pourquoi ne seraient-ils pas toujours mignon en amant papa poule ? Sinon merci quand meme pour le compliment ! Ziboux et Ciao !

**Darky : **Bonjour ! Non, je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant le site, et je ne savais pas que tu adorais ma fic (quoique je m'en doutais un peu vu les reviews). Donc je te comprends quand tu dis que tu déteste quand le site bug et moi j'aime pas quand tu tapes ton pauvre clavier qui n'y peut rien s'il est bête, et quand tu tapes ta tête au mur (qui n'y peut rien le mur !) Lol ! Pauvre tête toute pleine de bandage ! Sinon, woaw, merci pour tout tes adjectifs, ils sont….woaw ! Ca me va droit au cœur et à la tête puisque ce stimule mon imagination ! Merci d'être patiente ! J'ai lu ta fic mais je sais pas si j'ai reviewé ? Sinon je l'aime bien mais j'attends la suite ! Gros Ziboux et Ciao !

**Minerve :** Bonjour toi ! Ca va ? Alors pour répondre à ta question, si Sirius dit notre fils et que ça touche Remus à ce point, ce n'est pas parce que Remus ne peut avoir d'enfant. C'est surtout parce que techniquement, Remus n'est rien pour Harry. Sirius est son tuteur, son parrain mais Remus n'est qu'un ami de ses parents, rien d'autre. Et en lui disant notre fils, c'est comme si, non pas comme, il lui disait qu'il est plus que la nourrice, plus que le meilleur ami, plus qu'un oncle, ils sont un tout. Je sais pas si je me suis bien expliquée mais j'espère que tu as compris. Merci beaucoup et Ziboux !

**Atalinia :** Bonjour ! Merci de m'écrire, c'est gentil. Alors je vais te répondre même si je l'ai déjà dit plein de fois (dans mon petit mot en gras au début de chaque chapitre) : Oui, je vais faire un slash Sirius/Remus, mais je précise encore une fois, l'histoire n'est pas centrée sur eux, donc leur histoire d'amour passera en second plan, Harry restera au centre de mon attention. Voilà, j'espère que tu continueras d'aimer mon histoire quand même, merci et Ciao !

**Little Psyche :** Oh merci beaucoup ! Si tu savais le nombre de personnes qui n'aiment pas trop l'idée ! Tu es l'une des rares à comprendre ! Je remercie Merlin de ton intervention qui me met du baume au cœur ! Désolé pour le retard, encore merci et Ziboux !

**Shinobu Sû :**Alors je ne sais pas combien de chapitre je ferais, vu que j'aimerais changer certaines parties de l'histoire je vais continuer à Poudlard, donc…je continuerais et ferais des chapitres jusqu'à ce que j'abandonne la fic, ce qui n'est pas prêt d'arriver ! Je ne sais pas si Harry reverra Draco avant Poudlard, donc peut-être pas d'autres scènes du genre avec lui, désolé. Comme tu as du le voir j'ai mis la suite de Glaces, Glaçons et Sorbets. Ben merci et Ciao !

**Yumi 4 :** Alors oui Voldi fera son apparition mais comme dans le livre lors de la première année à Poudlard, je dis pas que ses anciens mangemorts ne feront pas entendre parler d'eux mais…Voilà ! Merci et Ciao !

**POUR L'AMOUR D'HARRY**

**Chapitre 10 : La St James school.**

Enfin le calvaire prit fin, Remus était cassé de partout, Sirius épuisé et Harry qui n'avait pas passé une seule nuit complète en trois jours était très nerveux. Et bien que le château allait leur manquer, ils furent plus qu'heureux de rentrer chez eux.

Harry se précipita dans la salle à manger pour dire bonjour à la Dame du lac dès qu'il eu franchit la porte d'entrée. Remus tomba comme une masse sur le divan quant à Sirius il s'affala dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la porte. Ce fut Harry qui les sortit de cette torpeur.

-On va retourner à Poulard ?

-Poudlard, et non pas avant un long mois. Répondit Remus.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne suis plus malade, donc il ne faut plus me soigner. Mais il faudra qu'on y retourne le mois prochain.

Dumbledore avait déjà donné son accord pour la prochaine pleine lune et ils avaient déjà prit rendez-vous, et comme en plus Harry commençait à reconnaître le professeur de métamorphose le nuit, il ne fallait pas changer de gardienne pour ne pas le déstabiliser davantage.

-Tu seras encore malade le mois prossain ?

-Oui mon cœur.

-Et c'est graffe ?

-Non mon cœur.

-Z'ai faim !

-Moi aussi ! Sirius ?

-J'ai pas envie de cuisiner, on commande une pizza ?

-Ok, répondit Remus, prend une simple mozzarella pour moi, comme ça Harry mangera avec moi.

-Tant mieux, je crois pas qu'il aurait apprécié l'huile piquante !

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard ils étaient attablés et Harry s'émerveillait sur les pizzas.

-Ch'est bon ! S'exclama t'il la bouche pleine.

-C'est encore meilleur la bouche fermée. Répondit Remus.

Harry baissa les yeux et ferma la bouche mais son sourire revint lorsque Remus le laissa manger un bout triangulaire avec les mains. Sirius restait pensif, ce qui inquiétât les deux autres.

-Parrain Chirius, cha va pô ?

-Harry, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Le grondât Remus. Sirius ?

-Hum ?

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Demain c'est le premier septembre.

-Et ? Tu as peur pour Harry ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira très bien dans sa nouvelle école.

-Je sais, mais…et puis moi aussi je commence à travailler !

-Oh, j'avais oublié. Ca va aller ! Tu connais la moitié du personnel, et tu as été innocenté ! Et puis tu n'es pas si rouillé que ça ! Tu as presque le même poids qu'avant, pour ce qui est de la tête, tu n'as rien oublié et tes réflexes sont, j'en suis sure, toujours aussi bon !

-Tu crois qu'ils me laisseront retourner sur le terrain ?

-Directement…non. Je crois que tu vas avoir droit à un petit entraînement. Plus tu seras concentré, plus il sera court !

-Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ?

-As-tu été à la hauteur avec la fille ?

-Remus ! Mais bien sur que j'étais bon ! Tu oublies qui je suis !

Le loup eu un léger pincement au cœur, pourquoi avait-il posé la question ? Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ?

-Bien, c'était comme avec un balai ? Ca ne s'oublie jamais ! Ben pour le combat c'est pareil, tout est réflexe du corps.

-Et Harry ? Il ne faudrait pas lui en parler ?

-C'est un très bonne idée.

Remus se tourna vers le survivant.

-Harry, mon cœur, tu te rappel quand on était passé devant l'école ? On t'avait dit que bientôt tu irais là bas chaque matin.

Harry le regardait avec de grands yeux, mi-interrogateur, mi-résigné, mais hocha la tête.

-Et bien, continua Sirius, c'est demain que tu vas y aller pour la première fois.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Poursuivit rapidement Remus. Parrain Sirius et moi, on va t'accompagner le matin et je viendrais te chercher à midi. Ca va ?

-Tu vas voir, tu vas bien t'amuser ! Il y aura plein d'enfants de ton age. Lui dit Sirius tout en le prenant dans ses bras.

Harry fit encore oui de la tête mais sa petite moue le trahissait. Il faisait le fort mais il était terrorisé.

Il est courageux, c'est un gryffondor! Pensèrent avec fierté les deux hommes.

Sirius lui fit un gros câlin qu'Harry accepta sans retenue, il en avait besoin, il avait besoin de se sentir aimé, de savoir qu'il ne serait pas abandonné. Remus vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur les genoux de Sirius et il referma l'étreinte. Le bébé était ainsi étouffé dans un étau d'amour, mais il souriait de toutes ses petites dents.

-Ze veux dormir avec vous deux ce soir !

Remus et Sirius se regardèrent légèrement amusé. Puis Remus fit non de la tête pendant que Sirius faisait oui. Ils se parlèrent par mimique un long moment et le loup céda finalement.

-D'accord mon cœur, mais seulement pour cette nuit. Répondit le châtain. Demain soir tu dormiras tout seul dans ton lit.

Ils s'attendaient à des larmes ou à un caprice mais pas du tout.

-D'accord, ze serai zentil !

Sirius éclata de rire soudain plus détendu pendant que Remus embrassait Harry sur le crane.

Ils se couchèrent rapidement ce soir là, étant tout les trois à bout. Mais comme promis dans le lit d'Harry qui n'avait jamais été si heureux de se coucher, il ne voulu même pas d'histoire, juste un gros câlin.

* * *

Le réveil les réveilla bien trop tôt à leur goût le lendemain matin. Sirius se leva en premier et descendit préparer le petit déjeuner, Harry sortit Remus du lit à coup de debout et « Ze dois faire pipi ! ». Finalement, ils descendirent rejoindre le chien au moment où celui ci allait les appeler.

-Alors mon cœur, prêt pour ton premier jour d'école ? Demanda Sirius avec excitation.

-Oui. Fit Harry d'une petite voix.

-Il faudra que tu sois gentil avec la dame, et que tu l'écoutes convenablement. Continua Remus.

-Et que tu te fasses plein de petits camarades, c'est important de se faire des copains, hein ? Acheva Sirius.

Harry les avait regardés à tour de rôle, son petit visage sérieux et inquiet, mais le câlin que lui fit Remus directement après effaça ses craintes. Comment pouvait-il avoir peur avec des bras forts autour de lui ?

Remus l'habilla avec « l'horrible costume d'enterrement gris » et ils quittèrent la maison. Harry était perché dans les bras de Sirius, qui avait autant besoin de ce câlin que le bébé. L'école fut bientôt en vue et Harry fut étonné du monde qu'il y avait. Plein d'enfants, dont plein aussi petit que lui qui pleuraient, d'autres qui couraient partout.

Ils rentrèrent directement dans l'école et se dirigèrent vers la classe de 1ere maternelle. Une femme d'age mur, petite et brune, attendait les enfants et jouait déjà avec certains d'entre eux.

-Bonjour messieurs, bonjour toi. Je suis madame Hinkins, je serai ton institutrice toute cette année.

-Dis bonjour Harry. Lui demanda doucement Remus.

-Bonzour Madame, ze suis Harry Potter.

Sirius et Remus affichaient à présent de grand sourire fier et la dame s'attendrit devant les yeux verts apeurés.

-Je suis son parrain Sirius Black, et voici mon meilleur ami Remus Lupin. Nous vivons ensemble pour éduquer Harry. Ce sera presque toujours Remus qui viendra accompagner et rechercher Harry.

-Bien, c'est important que vous le précisiez, ainsi il n'y aura pas de problème. Harry tu veux bien aller jouer avec les autres enfants ?

Harry fit oui de la tête et Sirius le déposa à terre. Remus lui enleva son manteau et son petit sac à dos et le laissa partir.

-Les parents d'Harry sont… Continua l'institutrice.

-Décédé, oui. Acheva Remus. Harry ne vit avec nous que depuis trois semaines. C'est pourquoi je viendrais le rechercher tout les jours à midi. Il a vécu pendant 1 an et demi avec la sœur de sa mère mais cela ne se passait pas bien, il a donc certains besoins…

-Différent des autres enfants. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà eu des enfants battus ou maltraités. Pour son zézaiement, avez vous été voir un logopède ?

-Non, pas encore. Nous pensions que cela partirait avec le temps. Répondit Remus.

-Oui, mais la logopède de l'école peut s'en occuper aussi si vous le voulez ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Lâcha sirius. Même si je trouve son zozotement mignon, ce ne sera plus le cas pour lui quand il sera plus grand. D'accord, si elle peut s'occuper de lui durant les heures de classe.

Remus approuva de la tête.

-L'école fournit la boisson de 10 heure, un verre de lait ou de jus d'orange mais vous devez lui donner la collation, nous précisons que nous préférons les fruits et barres de céréales aux autres biscuits chocolatés. L'avez vous ?

-Oui, répondit Remus, j'avais mit un jus d'orange aussi. Mais Harry n'aura qu'à choisir ce qu'il désire.

-Bien, si vous avez des questions, je suis à votre disposition. Mais je dois à présent m'occuper des autres parents. Je vous conseil de rester encore un peu puis de partir en même temps que la majorité des parents. Au revoir.

Ils la saluèrent et allèrent retrouver Harry qui était assis à une petite table. Il observait les autres enfants avec un regard étonné.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe mon cœur ? Demanda Remus en s'asseyant à terre à coté de la petite chaise.

-Pourquoi ils pleurent les autres ?

-Parce qu'ils ne veulent pas que leurs parents les laissent ici. Ils ne sont pas aussi courageux que toi. Répondit Sirius.

Harry leva son visage vers lui et lui fit un sourire radieux. Puis il réfléchit un moment.

-Etre courazeux c'est pas pleurer quand on nous laisse à l'école ?

-Entre autre. Répondit Remus. Etre courageux c'est plein de comportements, c'est défendre ses amis quand ils en ont besoin, c'est faire face à ses peurs et c'est aussi plein d'autres choses que tu découvriras en grandissant.

-Et toi t'es courazeux ?

-Bien sur que je suis courageux. Répondit Sirius en gonflant le torse. Et Remus aussi, il est très courageux et ton papa et ta maman aussi ils étaient très courageux.

Harry sourit encore une fois.

-Et c'est pô courazeux de faire des câlins ?

-Bien sur que si c'est courageux de faire des câlins ! Dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime, quand c'est vrai bien sur, c'est l'un des actes les plus courageux qui soit ! Répondit Remus.

-Moi ze vous aimes et ze veux pas que vous me laissez ici !

-Oh mon ange. S'exclama Sirius en le prenant dans ses bras. On ne t'abandonne pas. On t'aime très fort aussi mais je dois aller travailler, Remus est très fatigué et toi, comme tout les enfants d'Angleterre, tu dois aller à l'école.

-Harry, je t'ai promis de venir te chercher à midi et je viendrais. Et puis il est déjà 8h45, dans 2 grosses heures, je serai là et on passera l'après midi rien que toi et moi, ça va ?

Harry fit oui de la tête mais deux grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Le loup les essuya rapidement et le chien embrassa les deux petites pommettes avec tendresse.

-Harry, mon ange, tu sais qu'on t'aime très fort n'est ce pas ? Lui redemanda le châtain.

Le bébé fit oui de la tête et s'accrocha très fort au cou de son parrain. Remus le prit à son tour dans ses bras pour une douce étreinte puis il le déposa à terre et il s'agenouilla devant lui.

-Ca va aller maintenant ? Demanda t'il.

-Oui, ze serais courazeux. Et ze vais me faire des copains.

-Bien mon ange, je suis fier de toi ! Lui dit Sirius. On va y aller sinon je vais être en retard à mon travail.

-Alors toi aussi tu dois être courazeux et te faire des copains ?

-Et oui ! On est dans le même pétrin !

Ils s'en allèrent avant de ne plus pouvoir résister aux petits yeux implorant et au chantage muet de leur bébé, décidément bien doué dans ce domaine. Ils rentrèrent chez eux et Sirius se changea en vitesse avant de plonger dans la cheminé en direction du ministère, Remus rangea la cuisine et parti redormir encore un peu.

* * *

Harry décida d'aller jouer dans la cabane en bois qui avait l'air d'un bateau et qui possédait un toboggan ! Il s'approchait doucement de l'édifice, regardant partout autour de lui, de peur que quelqu'un lui dise que c'était interdit. Il s'approcha encore et..

-BOUH !

Harry tomba sur ses fesses, la terreur se lisant facilement sur son visage. L'autre petit garçon rigolait de la blague qu'il venait de faire. C'était la première fois que ça marchait aussi bien. Il décida de se faire un ami, sortit de sa cachette et vint se placer devant le survivant.

-Salut, t'es qui toi ? Moi c'est Dean Thomas !

-Moi c'est Harry Potter. Pourquoi t'as crié?

-Pour te faire peur.

-Et t'es méssant ?

-Non, je crois pas et toi ?

-Non plus ! Pourquoi t'es tout sale ?

-Je suis pas sale, je suis noir.

-Et pourquoi t'es noir ?

-Je sais pas, ma maman, elle dit que les gens sont tous différent et que moi, je suis noir. Toute ma famille est noire, sauf mon tonton Vinces.

-Et pourquoi toute ta famille elle est noire ?

-Mon papa, il a dit que c'est parce qu'on était orivinaire d'Afrique. Et que tout les Africains sont noirs parce que le soleil a chauffé notre peau pendant des siècles.

-C'est long des siècles ?

-Je sais pas, mon papa il dit que c'est très long. Et toi, pourquoi t'as des lunettes ?

-Ze sais pas.

-Ton papa et ta maman, ils t'ont pas expliqué ?

-Mon papa et ma maman sont mort quand z'étais petit. Ze me rappel pas d'eux.

-Oh et c'était qui les deux monsieur avec toi ?

-Mon parrain et mon oncle Remus, ils s'occupent de moi maintenant. Je les aime très fort.

-Aussi fort que tu aimes ton papa et ta maman ?

-Ze sais pas, comment on aime un papa et une maman ?

-Heu, très très fort ! Plus grand qu'une montagne. Plus fort que ma sœur et que mon tonton Vinces !

-Ze les aime plus fort que mon oncle Vernon et ma tante Pétunia et surtout que Dudley !

-C'est qui ?

-Les zens sez qui ze vivait avant.

-Et ils étaient méchants ?

-Oh oui alors ! Ils criaient tout le temps sur moi et ils me mettaient dans le placard !

-Oh, ils étaient très méchants alors ! Alors ça veut dire que tu aimes ton tonton et ton parrain comme tu aime ton papa et ta maman. Donc ça veut dire qu'ils sont ton papa et ta maman.

-Ben non, c'est mon parrain Sirius et mon oncle Remus ! Ils ont pas dit qu'ils étaient mes papas !

-Les enfants venez vous mettre autour de moi ! Cria l'institutrice.

* * *

A midi pile, Remus était devant les grilles fermées de l'école, entouré d'autres mères aussi impatiente que lui de reprendre leurs petits bouts de chou ! Il était encore un peu pale mais ses yeux pétillaient de mille feux et il attendait déjà avec impatience le récit d'Harry sur sa première journée à l'école.

La sonnerie retentit et les cris d'enfants ne tardèrent pas à envahir la cour. Le concierge vint ouvrir la grille et les parents se dirigèrent vers la classe des maternelles. Les enfants attendaient en rang, 2 par 2, se tenant par la main et déjà habillé. Les adultes furent priés de se mettre contre le mur et d'attendre que les petits viennent les rejoindre. Et deux par deux, les enfants sortirent de la classe et les rejoignirent.

Harry arriva bientôt en tenant son nouvel ami par la main. Quand il vit Remus il lâcha Dean, lui fit une bise sur la joue et couru sauter dans les bras de son oncle.

-Tu vois mon ange, je suis la.

-Oui, z'avais peur que tu viennes pas ! Tu m'as manqué mais j'ai un nouveau copain ! Il s'appelle Dean et il est noir, il est pas sale, juste tout noir, comme toute sa famille sauf son tonton Vinces.

A ce moment là, la mère de Dean s'approcha d'eux.

-Bonjour monsieur.

-Oh, bonjour madame, vous devez être la mère de Dean.

Remus lui tendis la main et la femme la serra franchement. Puis elle parut mal à l'aise.

-Je suis désolé de vous importuner mais voyez vous j'ai déjà eu certains problèmes avec des parents racistes et..

-Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, nous ne sommes pas de cette espèce là ! Rigola le loup. Jamais je ne demanderais à Harry de cesser de jouer avec votre fils, à moins qu'il ne soit une mauvaise fréquentation, style caïd.

La femme parut soulagée et rigola un bon coup, plus nerveuse qu'amusée.

-Ne vous en fait pas monsieur, si mon fils devient un jour un mauvais garçon, c'est moi qui l'empêcherais de voir qui que ce soit.

-Bien, ravi de te rencontrer Dean.

Remus s'abaissa et tendit la main au petit garçon qui la serra avec ravissement. Puis il se releva.

-Désolé, mais je ne me suis même pas présentée, rigola la femme, Eléonore Thomas.

-Remus Lupin, je suis l'oncle d'Harry.

-Enchantée de vous avoir rencontré, j'espère faire votre connaissance dans les jours qui suivent. Au revoir, à demain Harry.

-Au revoir madame. Parla enfin Harry.

* * *

Harry mangeait comme un affamé mais il n'arrêtait pas de parler. Pire qu'une fille, pensa Remus.

-Et la madame, elle a chanté une chanson. Et y'avait une cabane avec un toboan et Dean il a fait : Bouh ! Et z'ai eu peur mais z'ai pas crié parce que ze suis courazeux. Et puis Dean il a dit…Et la madame, elle a fait….Et Dean il a fait…

Et ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un bâillement, annonciateur d'une sieste, pointe le bout de son nez. Remus couru presque pour le mettre dans son lit mais au dernier moment, Harry l'appela.

-Tu fais dodo avec moi ?

-Harry, je..

Mais devant les deux émeraudes suppliantes, les barrières de Remus s'effondrèrent et il prit place dans le grand lit et serra son bébé contre lui avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Harry se réveilla à 17 heure, encore plus en forme, si c'était possible, pour le grand malheur de Remus.

D'ailleurs celui ci avait déjà quitté la chambre d'enfant et il finissait de faire son lit quand Harry vint se jeter sur celui ci.

-Et t'étais où ? Et pourquoi tu dormais plus ? Et pourquoi tu faisais ton lit ? Et pourquoi Dean il est noir ? Et pourquoi z'ai des lunettes ? Et pourquoi t'es pas mon papa ? Et pourquoi Sirius il travaille ? Et pourquoi il est pas mon papa ?

-Harry, Harry, Harry ! Stop!

Le petit s'arrêta de parler et le fixa avec de grands yeux étonnés. Remus le prit dans ses bras, le changea et ils descendirent dans la cuisine où Remus commença à préparer le repas.

-Maintenant mon bébé, tu peux me poser tes questions mais une à la fois et tu attends que je te réponde. Ca va ?

Harry qui n'avait rien dit, trop étonné de la réaction de son oncle, hocha la tête et posa sa question.

-Pourquoi Sirius il travaille ?

-Pour ramener des sous pour pouvoir manger et t'envoyer à l'école.

-Et pourquoi tu travailles pas ?

-Parce que je suis malade une fois par mois et que pour travailler ça va pas.

-On peut pas être malade ?

-Si mon ange, mais pas tout les mois.

-Et pourquoi z'ai des lunettes ?

-Parce que tu es myope comme une taupe, comme ton père.

-Mon papa aussi, il était lope ?

-Myope. Et oui, il voyait rien sans ses lunettes.

-Et pourquoi Dean il est noir et pas moi ?

-Parce que Dean est d'origine africaine et toi tu es d'origine européenne.

-Et c'est quoi le ratiste ?

-Le racisme. C'est quand des gens rejettent d'autres personnes parce qu'elles sont différentes. Nous nous sommes des sorciers, mais il faut pas le dire, parce que sinon les gens qui sont pas des sorciers vont nous rejeter.

-Mais Dean c'est pas un sorcier !

-Non, mais la couleur de la peau est une différence et certain n'aiment pas les gens différents, alors ils les insultent et leur font du mal.

-Oncle Vernon il disait que z'étais pas normal et que z'étais un monstre.

-Il disait ça parce que tu es un sorcier, et lui pas.

-Alors ze suis pas normal ?

-Oh non mon cœur ! S'exclama Remus en le prenant dans ses bras. Toi et moi et Sirius et les gens aux vilains chapeaux, on est différent mais pas anormaux. La différence, c'est pas mal, c'est même très bien des fois. Regarde Dean, il est différent de toi par la peau, mais c'est un enfant avant tout. Et toi, tu es un enfant aussi, même si tu es un sorcier. Vous êtes tout les deux des enfants mais vous avez tout les deux quelque chose qui vous différencie des autres.

-Et c'est bien ?

-Oui, car chaque personne est unique sur Terre.

-Ze peux aller zouer ?

-Oui mon ange. Ne fais pas de bêtises.

Harry ne répondit pas et il partit comme une flèche dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit son coffre à jouet et prit des voitures, puis il redescendit dans le salon et alluma la télévision. C'était une chaîne musicale, il joua donc avec ses voitures, devant la musique.

Sirius eu donc la vision d'un petit corps dansant sur une musique criarde en faisant : tuuut tuuut !

Quelle merveilleuse image quand on rentre d'une journée harassante que celle d'un petit ange candide jouant innocemment dans son salon. Le chien décida de le surprendre. Il se transforma rapidement en Paddy et aboya juste à coté de son oreille. Harry hurla et jeta une de ses voitures en l'air avant de retomber sur ses fesses. La voiture retomba sur la tête de Sniffle qui gémit de douleur.

Remus arriva en courant pour trouver son bébé couché à terre entre les pattes d'un gros chien noir qui lui mordillaient l'estomac. Harry ne tarda pas à rigoler comme un fou et à s'agripper à la fourrure épaisse. Rassuré, le loup retourna dans sa cuisine.

Lorsqu'il les appela pour manger, c'est un Sirius tout débrailler et portant un Harry rouge et tout aussi négligé qui rentrèrent dans la pièce.

-Salut Moony, ça a été aujourd'hui ?

-Oh, rien de spécial. Et toi raconte ?

-Non, d'abord C'est Harry qui doit me raconter sa journée.

Le petit lui sourit fièrement et sans s'occuper de Remus qui se tapait la tête sur la table, sous l'œil interrogateur de Sirius, il commença son récit.

-Et ben la madame elle a dit….Et Dean il est noir mais il est pas sale et il a dit que….Et il a fait….Et la madame, elle a fait,…Et z'ai pas pleuré….Et il a dit….

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Sirius comprit enfin la détresse de Remus. Mais il lui semblait qu'autant Harry parlait avec eux, autant il ne semblait pas avoir participé en classe.

-Harry, l'interrompit Sirius, et toi qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

Le petit le regarda avec de grands yeux, largement déboussolé par la question.

-Ben, z'étais assis à coté de Dean et z'ai fait ce que la madame elle voulait. T'as dit que ze devait être zentil !

-Oui, oui, c'est très bien mon cœur, mais tu t'es fait d'autres amis ?

-Non, pourquoi c'est pas bien ?

-Non, non, c'est pas grave. Continue mon ange.

-Alors la madame….

Remus regardait Sirius, pas très sur de ce qu'il devait comprendre. Celui ci lui fit signe d'attendre et le loup hocha la tête en signe d'aquiècement.

Lorsque le repas fut fini, Remus décida, étant trop fatigué, de laver tout par magie. Il ferma tout les volets de la maison et enchanta l'éponge, les assiettes, les couverts, les verres, l'essuie de vaisselle, les armoires et même le produit vaisselle. Harry qui s'était assis contre le mur pour le regarder en fut plus qu'impressionné et il resta sagement assis à regarder la danse de la vaisselle, comme il l'appellerait plus tard. Remus arriva un peu avant la fin de la dans se et prit le petit dans ses bras pour lui donner son bain.

La baignoire était pleine de jouets et Harry pu barboter 45 minutes dans l'eau, sous le regard attentif de son oncle Remus.

-Dean il a dit que…

Remus était prêt à s'enfuir.

-Vous étiez mes papas, parce que je vous aime très fort, plus fort qu'une montagne.

L'adulte avala difficilement, c'était un test, un piège, un problème épineux et en même temps, c'était une bénédiction, un miracle, une bonne note en potion !

-Est-ce que vous êtes mes papas maintenant que papa et maman sont morts ?

-Et bien oui et non. Non parce que même s'ils sont morts, tes parents restent tes parents et ils t'aimeront toujours. Et oui, nous sommes comme tes parents puisque nous nous occupons de toi et que nous t'aimons aussi fort, même plus fort que si tu étais notre fils.

-Oui mais moi, ze suis votre fils aussi alors ?

-Oui, tu es notre fils à présent.

-Mais vous êtes pas mes vrais papas, c'est pas zuste !

-Qu'est ce qui n'est pas juste ? Demanda Sirius en entrant dans la salle de bain.

-Vas y explique-lui, Harry. Demanda Remus d'une voix douce.

-Pourquoi si ze vous aime plus fort qu'une montagne, et que vous aussi, vous êtes pas mes papas ?

Sirius heurta le mur derrière lui et dégluti : pas bien, pas bonne la question, gros problème, voie dangereuse. Telles étaient les pensées de Sirius Black, aurore de son état, ayant passé 1 ans et demi dans une prison sordide et ayant affronté plus de mangemorts que la plupart des sorciers.

-Heu, parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? Bégaya le chien.

Lorsqu'il vit les plus beaux yeux du monde se remplire de larmes, il sut qu'il avait tout faux.

-Non, je plaisante! Bien sur qu'on t'aime comme notre fils, tu es notre fils, n'est ce pas Remus ?

-Moi, j'ai déjà répondu à la question.

Traître ! Pensa Sirius avec colère.

-Donc la question est : pourquoi ne sommes nous pas tes papas alors que l'amour qui nous lie est aussi fort ?

-Sirius, n'essaye pas de l'embrouiller en changeant les mots. Le sermonna Remus.

C'est à ce moment que l'animagus rendit les armes et qu'il envoya un regard suppliant à son meilleur ami, en fait à son seul ami.

-Mus ! Fit-il d'une petite voix.

-Bon d'accord. Harry ce que Sirius veut dire c'est qu'il t'aime autant que je t'aime. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Mais tes parents restent tes parents et par respect pour eux..

-C'est quoi le respect ?

-C'est quand on ne veut pas faire mal à la personne. Donc pour ne pas faire de la peine à tes parents, on ne peut pas te demander de nous appeler 'papa'.

-Mais vous le demandez pas ! C'est Dean qui a dit que parce que je vous aime plus fort qu'une montagne, je dois vous appeler 'papa'.

-Harry nous sommes tes tuteurs, et le fait que tout les trois on s'aime fort, c'est déjà énorme et merveilleux. Nous appeler papa n'est pas une obligation, je veux dire, que tu dises parrain ou papa, tu aimes Sirius pareil ! Et Paddy ne t'aimera pas plus si tu l'appel papa, puisqu'il t'aime déjà plus fort qu'une montagne.

-Et c'est quoi une montagne ?

-Je vais chercher un livre ! S'écria Sirius en sortant en trombe de la salle de bain.

Il revint 5 minutes plus tard, un atlas dans les mains et il montra à Harry quelques montagnes enneigées de l'Est de la France.

-Wow et c'est haut ?

Sirius fit un sourire triomphant à son ami, il avait réussit à changer la conversation.

-Oh oui que c'est haut !

-Plus haut que la maison ?

-Ou lala, bien plus haut !

-Et plus haut que Poudard ?

-Poudlard. Et oui bien plus haut !

-Il est temps de sortir de l'eau. Décida finalement Remus.

Harry sortit de la baignoire et Remus le sécha, il lui enfila son pyjama.

-Ze peux encore zouer avec mon train ?

-D'accord mais pas plus de d'une demi-heure. Répondit le loup.

Harry fila comme une flèche dans sa chambre et ils n'entendirent plus que des tchouf tchouf.

30 minutes plus tard, les adultes vinrent mettre fin à la récréation.

-Allez mon petit ange, il est l'heure de faire dodo ! S'exclama Sirius.

Harry, qui se trouvait juste à coté de son lit, tendit ses bras pour un câlin et surtout pour être jeté dans son lit. Le chien ne résista donc pas à l'envie et après un gros bisou, il le balança sur le lit. Les cris d'Harry remplirent la pièce pendant encore un bon moment avant que Remus ne décide de mettre fin au supplice du matelas.

-On arête tout ! Harry dans tes couvertures, Sirius assis.

-Ze veux une histoire !

-On ne dit pas je veux mais je voudrai. Répète Harry.

-Ze voudrai une histoire.

-Alors que vais-je bien pouvoir te raconter… Commença Sirius.

-Oh non, avec tes histoires, il ne dormira pas ! Trancha Remus.

-Mais j'adorais l'histoire du vampire suceur de sang !

-Mais tu avais 10 ans !

-Non, 9 ans.

-Soit, mais il est trop jeune !

-Et celle de la foret interdite ?

-Non, il doit dormir à Poudlard le mois prochain.

-Celle de la cabane hurlante ?

-Non !

-Celle de Nick quasi sans tête ?

-Ne connais-tu pas d'histoire adaptée aux enfants de 3 ans !

-Heu, le petit chaperon rouge ? Oh non, j'ai mieux, Hansel et Gretel ?

-Tais toi et écoute ! Ignare.

-Mus ? Comment oses-tu ? Devant Harry !

Ils tournèrent leurs têtes vers le petit pour lui dire de ne pas répéter mais le spectacle qui s'offrit à eux les rassura rapidement. Le petit ange s'était endormit en serrant contre lui sa peluche préférée. Ils se sourirent mi-amusé, mi-attendri et le bordèrent avant de descendre dans le salon.

Remus fit du thé pendant que Sirius cherchait quelque chose de bien à la TV, peine perdue, il éteignit le poste lorsque le loup arriva.

-Alors ta première journée ?

-Bof, comme prévu. J'ai fait de la remise à niveau. Par contre, j'ai une bonne nouvelle.

-Hum ?

-J'ai été déjeuner seul à la cafétéria du ministère à midi, j'en avais marre de tout ces emmerdeurs. Et devine sur qui je suis tombé !

-Des anciens amis ?

-Non.

-Ta chère famille ?

-Non.

-Je donne ma langue au chat.

-Arthur Weasley.

-Qui ?

-Arthur Weasley, voyons Moony! Roux, pauvre, famille nombreuse.

-Ca ne me dit rien.

-Enfin bref, c'est un cousin éloigné à moi, un rejeté, donc quelqu'un de bien. On s'est rentré dedans avec nos plateaux et pour me faire pardonner, je lui ai payé le repas. On a un peu discuté et devine quoi !

-Sirius, tu meurs d'envie de me le dire, alors arrête tes devinettes.

-Il a 7 enfants.

-Oh. Par. Merlin. Mais comment fais sa femme ?

-On s'en fout. Mais le mieux, c'est qu'il a un fils de 3 ans ! Et une fille de 2 ans aussi, et des jumeaux de 5 ans. Enfin bref, un fils, sorcier de trois ans. Ca te dis quoi ?

-Ca me dis que tu as une idée derrière la tête.

-En fait, j'ai pensé qu'ils pourraient être la famille sorcier dans laquelle Harry pourrait se faire des amis.

-Tu ne peux pas obliger des enfants à être amis, voyons !

-Non, mais on peut les présenter. Nous sommes invités samedi à midi pour le repas.

-Mais…

-Ils savent pour ta lycanthropie et il s'en fout, tout comme ils savent toute l'histoire en fait. Allez Mus dis oui ?

Le loup réfléchit un long moment, il pesa le pour et le contre et finalement.

-Bon, c'est d'accord. Mais si ça ne va pas…

-On ne recommencera pas ! Tu vas voir, Arthur est quelqu'un de très bien. Il travaille au service de détournement d'objets moldus et il est très drôle.

-Et c'est tout ce qui c'est passé pour toi en une journée ?

-Oh, je ferais équipe avec Kingsley Shaq… Boh, j'ai oublié. Un grand noir assez sympa.

-Attend, un noir ? Que tu rencontre pour la première fois ?

-Ben oui, quoi t'aime pas les noirs ?

-Non, non. De quelle couleur est Dean, le nouvel ami d'Harry ?

-Quoi, il est noir ?

-Mais pas sale ! Imita Remus.

Ils rigolèrent 5 bonnes minutes sur la similarité des situations puis dévièrent le sujet.

-Harry ne semble pas bien s'intégrer en classe. Dit Sirius au bout d'un moment.

-Il s'est fait un ami, c'est plus que je n'en attendais. Et puis, on lui a dit d'être sage et d'écouter la dame. Il nous a obéi, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est le changement qui l'inquiète un peu. Tout est arrivé en si peu de temps, et puis avec nous il est de plus en plus naturel, libre, enfantin. C'est merveilleux de l'entendre poser toutes ces questions, et nous demander si on l'aime autant que lui nous aime. Tu te rends compte des progrès fait en si peu de temps ?

-Oui, je suis si fière de lui.

-Tu sais, j'ai de plus en plus envie qu'il m'appel papa.

-Selon moi, cela ne saurai tarder. D'ici un an ou deux ce sera fait.

-N'attends pas si longtemps, moi j'attends le bricolage de la fête des mères.

-Pourquoi ?

-A qui va t'il offrir le cadeau ?

-Hum, bonne question. Bon, je vais me coucher, je suis crevé.

-Oui, je te suis. J'ai dormi quasi toute la journée et je suis encore fatigué !

Et ils montèrent se coucher en silence.

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Si quelqu'un se demande si c'est possible qu'un enfant de 3 ans puisse tenir une telle discussion, je dis oui. Mon petit voisin à cet age et je peux vous dire que j'en entends des choses. Biz et Ciao !**


	11. Les Weasley

**Ola tout le monde !**

**Comment ça va bien ? Je suis désolé du retard et je m'en excuse pleinement. Mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes récemment et les fics ne faisaient pas parties de mes priorités. Je voudrais donc remercier tous mes gentils et patients lecteurs.**

**Yumi4, Little Psyche, Artémis, Lyly, Minipouce, surimigirl, kritari, Cyntia, alinemcb54, Théalie, Sybel26, Natalia:** Ben merci beaucoup, j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir à l'avenir et à bientôt et gros ziboux à vous !

**Rey :** Je suis désolé de te décevoir, je ne sais pas combien de temps a prit ce chapitre mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à mes fics. Même si je mets deux mois pour updater, je n'abandonne pas. Merci et Ciao !

**Kikou224 : **Pour répondre à ta question, oui, je vais essayer de reproduire les années d'Harry à Poudlard en les modifiant un peu. Moi aussi j'ai hâte qu'il arrête de zozoter, d'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi je l'ai fait zozoter, ça m'énerve et je me trompe quand j'écris les dialogues ! Mais bon, maintenant qu'il y est ce maudit zozotement, je ne peux pas le faire partir comme ça ! Je suis désolé du retard mais j'ai une vie à coté des fics et elle est un peu mitigée en ce moment ! Sinon merci beaucoup et ziboux !

**Minerve :** A part merci beaucoup, je ne vois pas quoi te dire d'autre ? Pour le cadeau de la fête des mères, je ferai un référendum le chapitre avant, ce sera drôle de voir les réponses. Encore merci et ziboux !

**Gaëlle griffondor : **Tu as raison, je ne mettrais pas mes autres fics de coté ! Sinon merci et ciao !

**Flammula :** Et oui, on oublie trop vite comment on était à cet age là. Je t'avoue que je ne m'en rappelle que grâce à mon petit voisin qui a cet age là ! La suite, ben la voilà, j'espère que tu n'auras pas attendu trop longtemps ? C'est vrai que Moony est trop bien en papa poule ! Merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**Enola83 :** Merci pour le petit joyau ! Je suis content que la fic te plaise autant, et pour le fait de ne pas l'avoir vu avant, que veux-tu, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! lol ! Merci et Ziboux !

**Vif d'or :** Tu as déjà des fils si grand ! Est-ce qu'ils sont toujours en pleine crise d'adolescence ? Parce que mon frère a 13 ans et j'ai envie de l'étriper ! Oui, Harry saura que Dean est un sorcier, mais pas avant que celui-ci ne reçoive sa lettre de Poudlard, d'ailleurs en te répondant, j'ai la scène qui se joue devant les yeux. Merci à toi de me lire et gros ziboux !

**Vega264 : **Alors par ou commencer ? Dans l'ordre de ta review ? Oui ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu, mais tu sais, tu aurais pu dormir et venir lire le reste de la fic le lendemain, elle ne se serait pas envolée ! Mais je te comprends, quand je tombe sur une fic qui me plait, je ne lâche pas non plu ! Sinon, je suis flattée ! Pour Draco, je ne sais pas si je vais les faire amis ou si je vais créer une situation ambiguë due à cet épisode, je verrai selon mon humeur du jour. Je ne crois pas que Séverus va changer de comportement, ou en tout cas pas dans les grandes lignes. En plus il ne voit pas beaucoup l'enfant, et ne lui parle pas du tout et ce sera pareil pour la suite. Harry ne va pas rencontrer Hermione avant Poudlard, déjà je ne sais pas de quel coin elle vient et puis ça ferait beaucoup, tu ne trouve pas ? Merci beaucoup et gros ziboux !

**Sirys :** Tu qualifies les dialogues des persos comme transcendantales ? C'est une idée que j'aime bien ! J'ai pas tellement voulu les faire souffrir mais si tu le dis, je veux bien te croire. C'est vrai que Sirius était assez dépité ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et Ciao !

**Draky :** Comment ça va bien ? Ta vie m'intéresse, ne te méprend pas, en plus elle semble pas mal en ce moment ! Désolé pour ton bac blanc, mais dis-toi que tu sais où sont tes lacunes et que tu vas pouvoir t'améliorer ! Et t'as intérêt à t'améliorer sinon pas de fic !lol ! C'est génial les soirées comme ça, j'adore ne faire et comme mes parents partent souvent en vacances en amoureux, ça me laisse la place ! Voilà la suite avant le mois de mai ! Merci beaucoup et Ziboux !

**Chapitre 11 : Les Weasley.**

Le reste de la semaine s'était écoulé paisiblement au rythme de l'horaire scolaire pour Harry et Remus, et celui des aurores pour Sirius. Le beau Black avait eu un autre rendez-vous pendant la semaine et Harry ne s'en était pas plaint.

Arriva donc le samedi du dîner chez les Weasley. Arthur et Sirius avaient conclu que le repas de midi était le plus approprié car ainsi les enfants pourraient jouer longuement ensemble. Arthur avait aussi décrété qu'ils mangeraient dehors et que donc, ils devaient s'habiller décontracté.

Il était à présent 11h30 en ce samedi matin et Remus, déjà habillé pour l'occasion en moldu avec un simple pull bleu clair et d'un pantalon brun, courrait après Harry qui ne voulait pas mettre ses chaussures.

'-Nan, ze veux pas !

'-Harry mon cœur, nous allons être en retard. S'il te plait viens mettre tes baskets.

'-Nan, ze veux les même saussures que parrain.

'-Harry, le jour où ils feront des santiags pour bébé je te jure que je t'en achèterai une paire. Mais pour l'instant ça n'existe pas, alors tu mets tes baskets et tu te dépêche.

'-Nan, ze veux pas !

'-Harry, ma patience à des limites et si je me fâche, je vais te donner une fessée !

Harry sursauta à cette remarque, jamais son oncle Remus ne l'avait menacé de le frapper. Alors docilement, il s'approcha de loup pour enfiler ses chaussures. Remus s'assit sur le canapé et prit le petit sur ses genoux. Il lui enfila rapidement ses baskets mais ne le relâcha pas de suite. Il le serra même plus fort contre lui et lui embrassa le crane.

'-Harry, tu sais que je t'aime très fort.

Le petit hocha la tête, troublé.

'-Et tu dois savoir que je préfère jouer avec toi plutôt que de te gronder.

Le bébé approuva.

'-Alors tu dois comprendre que tu ne dois pas faire de caprices. Si tu n'as pas de chaussures comme ton parrain, c'est parce qu'il n'en existe pas à ta taille. Et si je te mets tes baskets c'est pour que tu puisses jouer sans faire attention. Ca va ?

Harry fit une nouvelle fois oui.

'-Moi je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, et toi ? Est-ce que tu es fâché contre moi ?

Harry fit non de la tête et se serra tout contre Remus pour lui prouver qu'il l'aimait aussi. Le câlin fut partager et c'est ainsi que les trouva Sirius.

'-Et ! Beugla t'il. Moi aussi je veux un câlin !

Il se jeta alors sur le canapé, sous les rires des deux autres, et emprisonna ses deux locataires dans une étreinte serrée. Harry leur faisait de petits bisous à tout les deux, chacun leur tours, Remus se laissait aller totalement contre Sirius et celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de sourire.

Apres quelques minutes, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cheminé, Remus en profita pour enfiler à Harry sa petite veste en jeans et sa casquette. Ensuite comme pour la première fois, Sirius le prit dans ses bras et entra dans la cheminée, avant de cirer : Le terrier.

Il arriva dans le salon des Weasley et fut suivit rapidement par Remus.

'-Bonjour ! S'exclama Mr Weasley. Bienvenu chez nous! Venez, n'ayez pas peur.

Sirius lui serra la main et Remus le suivit.

'-Arthur, voici Remus, mon meilleur ami et colocataire.

Ils se saluèrent.

'-Et voici le petit Harry.

'-Bonjour petit bonhomme, tu me sers la main.

Harry regarda Sirius qui hocha doucement la tête et ensuite il tendit doucement la main. Arthur la saisit doucement et la secoua légèrement comme une vraie poignée de main. Il se redressa ensuite et se rapprocha de sa femme.

'-A mon tour maintenant de vous présenter ma famille. Voici Molly, mon épouse.

Ils la saluèrent poliment.

'-Mes deux grands garçons sont à Poudlard, Bill est rentré en troisième et Charlie commence cette année. Ensuite voici Percy, il a sept ans, nos jumeaux Fred et Georges, ils ont 5 ans. Voilà Ron qui a le meme age qu'Harry et Ginny notre petite dernière qui va avoir 2 ans.

Harry regardait les enfants avec de grands yeux ronds, tandis que Remus et Sirius les saluaient en essayant de retenir leurs noms.

'-Madame Weasley, l'interpella Sirius, Remus m'a demandé votre potion miracle pour tenir le coup avec sept enfants.

Cela détendit l'atmosphère et ils rigolèrent de bon cœur.

'-L'amour messieurs, répondit la dame, c'est la seule réponse que je puisse vous faire. Ainsi que de bonnes cordes vocales !

'-Bon, on va pas continuer à se vouvoyer toute la journée. S'exclama Arthur. Venez passons à table, c'est le meilleur endroit pour délier les langues et apaiser notre faim.

Ils sortirent de la maison, Arthur discutant avec Sirius, Molly avec Remus. Harry était resté perché dans les bras de son parrain, mais il ne quittait pas les enfants des yeux. Percy tenait Ron et Ginny par la main et il les menait au dehors alors que les jumeaux essayaient de leur faire des croches pieds.

Ils avaient de la chance, le temps était magnifique et la table, préparée avec soin, faisait envie. Arthur s'assit en bout de table, Sirius à sa droite, Remus à gauche. Harry s'était assis à coté de Remus, et Molly, coté de Sirius, avait prit Ginny sur elle et Ron tout à coté. Percy était assis à coté d'Harry et il avait pour tache de surveiller les jumeaux, chacun assis de part et d'autre de la grande table en bois.

Arthur se servit rapidement, invitant les autres à l'imiter et le repas commença. Les adultes parlaient entre eux, ignorant presque les enfants et ceux ci mangeaient en se regardant avec de grands yeux.

'-Tu t'appelles Harry, c'est ça ? Demanda Percy au bout d'un moment.

Harry hocha la tête.

'-Moi c'est Percy. Depuis que Bill et Charlie sont partit, c'est moi le grand frère. Alors si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux me le demander.

Harry fit encore une fois oui de la tête.

'-Et pourquoi tes seveux ils sont rousses ?

'-Ils sont roux, bon un peu rouge mais on dit roux.

'-Et c'est quoi les tasses qui y'a sur le visache de lui ? Demanda le survivant en désignant Ron.

'-Lui c'est Ron et ce sont des taches de rousseurs.

'-Et pourquoi il pose tout le temps des questions ? Demanda subitement Ron en repoussant la fourchette que lui tendait sa mère.

'-Parce qu'il est intrigué et que c'est la première fois qu'il voit une famille entière de sorciers. Répondit Molly Weasley.

'-Et il est pas un sorcier? Continua le petit roux.

'-Si, il est un sorcier aussi, mais il a vécu chez les moldus. Et même à présent qu'il vit avec deux sorciers, ils continuent de vivre un peu à la façon moldue.

'-Et pourquoi ? Demandèrent les jumeaux, trop intrigué par ces nouvelles personnes pour faire des farces.

'-Parce qu'ils ont décidé que comme la maman d'Harry était d'origine moldue, ils devaient montrer à Harry ce qu'était le monde moldu.

'-Et pourquoi nous restons parmis les sorciers ? Demanda Percy.

'-Parce que ni ton père, ni moi, ne connaissons le monde moldu. Et nous ne connaissons personne qui y vive et qui pourrait vous apprendre. Alors nous attendons que vous fassiez l'expérience par vous-même, plus tard. Peut être en prenant étude des moldus à Poudlard ou en allant simplement visiter leur monde ou en faisant connaissance avec l'un d'eux.

'-Nous pourrions vous y emmener ? Proposa Remus. Il y a des tas de choses moldues qui pourraient plaire au trois plus grands.

'-Vous n'avez pas encore vu les jumeaux à l'œuvre Remus. Je vous assure qu'après cela vous ne voudrez plus les emmener quelques part ! Lui répondit Molly en souriant. Quand ils seront plus grands et qu'ils sauront se tenir alors, oui peut être, mais d'ici là, je les garde ici.

'-C'est vous leur mère. Se contenta de répondre Remus. Mais sont-ils si terrible que ça ?

'-Vous n'avez pas idée. Souffla Molly de découragement. Là, ils sont calme car vous les intriguez, mais attendez dans une demi-heure, l'enchantement sera rompu.

Ils continuèrent de manger, discutant de tout et de rien. Le soleil brillait au-dessus de leur tête et un grand chêne leur offrait un peu d'ombre. Les jumeaux commencèrent à gigoter, Ginny s'était endormie dans les bras de sa mère et Ron et Harry ne voulaient plus manger.

'-Bon et bien puisque vous ne voulez plus manger, vous pouvez sortir de table et aller jouer. Leur proposa Molly. Percy, tu feras attention ?

Les jumeaux ne la laissèrent pas répéter cela une seconde fois et ils quittèrent la table en hurlant, Ron descendit difficilement du banc et rejoignit Percy, celui ci aidait Harry à descendre pour qu'il vienne jouer avec eux.

Ils partirent ensuite tout les trois dans la direction opposée des jumeaux, Percy les menant par la main.

'-Bon, à quoi vous voulez jouer ? Demanda l'aîné.

'-Au quidditch ! S'exclama Ron.

'-Non Ron, tu sais bien que maman ne veut pas, tu es trop petit.

'-C'est pas juste ! Bouda le plus jeune Weasley.

'-Au ballon ? Proposa timidement Harry.

'-Très bonne idée, Je vais aller demander à papa qu'il en fasse un ! Répondit Percy.

Il partit demander un ballon aux adultes en courant, laissant les deux plus petits ensemble.

'-Il est joli ton chapeau. Lâcha Ron en regardant Harry.

'-C'est pas un sapeau, c'est une casquette. Répondit le survivant. Tu veux l'essayer ?

'-Oh oui alors ! S'exclama le petit roux.

Harry enleva sa casquette et la mit sur la tête de Ron, et celui-ci la plaça correctement.

'-Oh merci, c'est vraiment chouette ! Rigola Ron. Le soleil, il me fait pas mal aux yeux comme ça !

'-Oui, mon tonton Remus, il dit que comme ça le soleil, y me fera pas mal à la tête !

Mais Ron ne put répondre car Percy arrivait avec un ballon, suivit de près par les jumeaux qui arboraient de grands sourires.

Ils jouèrent de longues heures au ballon. Bien-sure, Percy tenta de commander et de faire le chef et bien-sure les jumeaux ne le laissèrent pas faire et l'ennuyèrent le plus possible. Mais ce qui n'était pas sure à la base, ce sont les rires qu'Harry et Ron échangèrent, c'est la casquette qui voyageait entre leurs deux têtes, c'est la façon dont Ron défendit Harry quand les jumeaux voulurent l'embêter, c'est le bisou d'Harry sur le genou de Ron après que celui-ci fut tomber, c'est la façon dont ils se tenaient par la main lorsqu'ils retournèrent près des adultes pour manger leur dessert.

'-T'as vu tonton Remus, Ron c'est mon copain. S'écria Harry en se jetant dans les bras du loup.

'-Oui mon cœur, c'est très bien, je suis fier de toi. Répondit le loup en le serrant très fort.

'-T'as vu papa, Harry y m'a prêté sa casquette ! C'est pas un chapeau et le soleil y me fait pas mal aux yeux comme ça ! Lâcha Ron en escaladant les genoux de son père.

Les adultes se regardèrent en souriant et Sirius se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre. Son filleul avait à présent un ami moldu et un ami sorcier.

Mais les deux petits étaient aussi très fatigués de cette après midi au grand air. Et Harry se mit à somnoler alors que son oncle lui donnait son dessert. Ron se coucha carrément sur le banc des qu'il eut engloutit son pudding.

'-Je crois que nous allons y aller. S'excusa Sirius. Harry tombe de sommeil et vos enfants aussi.

'-Oui, je pense aussi que nos chérubins vont bien dormir et ensuite, il sera trop tard pour autre chose.

'-Merci encore, ce fut un délicieux après-midi. Dit Remus en embrassant Molly sur la joue. Et il n'y a pas que l'après-midi qui fut très bon !

Harry dormait à présent complètement dans les bras de Remus.

'-Oh sa casquette ! Remarqua Molly. Je vais la chercher.

'-Pas la peine ! L'interrompit Remus. Vous n'aurez qu'à nous la ramener samedi prochain, quand vous viendrez dîner à la maison. N'est ce pas Siri ?

'-Tout à fait ! Approuva énergiquement le chien. Alors à samedi midi chez nous ?

Molly et Arthur se regardèrent un moment avant d'approuver avec un sourire ravi.

'-Vous demanderez la maison des Maraudeurs. Continua Sirius. Et nous vous ferons découvrir un peu de notre molducité !

Et après un dernier aurevoir, ils rentrèrent chez eux

Remus se dépêcha d'aller déposer Harry dans son lit. Il redescendit ensuite s'installer dans le canapé avec Sirius. Celui ci était vautré dedans et Remus dut presque l'escalader pour arriver à mettre ses fesses sur du tissu.

'-Mus, y'a deux fauteuils qui attendent les coudoirs ouverts.

'-M'en fout ! Répondit le lycan en lui tirant la langue.

'-Le petit Mumus a envie de câlins ? Le taquina Sirius.

'-Non, de chaleur humaine. Répondit sérieusement le châtain. Apres la débauche d'amour des Weasley, je me sens mal aimé !

'-La débauche d'amour ?

'-Ce n'est pas péjoratif Si', mais la façon dont Arthur regardait Molly, la manière dont ils parlaient de leurs enfants, tout les souvenirs qu'il y avait dans cette maison. Ca m'a fait mal.

Sirius se redressa intrigué.

'-Moony ?

'-Je veux dire, nous n'avons aucun souvenirs matériels de nos enfances et du début de la vie d'Harry. Et nous mettrons des années à avoir des tonnes de photos, décorations et autres, résultant de notre vie.

'-Mais c'est normal Remy, le propre des souvenirs d'une vie, c'est qu'il a fallu une vie pour les additionner.

'-Je sais mais nos vies ont commencées il y a bien longtemps et nous n'avons rien pour le prouver. Et j'ai l'impression que tout l'amour que nous pourrons donner à Harry ne sera jamais suffisant, qu'il ne vaudra jamais celui de Lily et James.

Sirius fut choqué par ces paroles, il se dépêcha d'enlacer son ami et de le serrer fort, comme s'il allait s'enfuir d'une minute à l'autre.

'-Il est vrai que nous ne remplacerons jamais ses parents biologiques, mais nous sommes ses parents à présent et nous lui donnerons tout ce dont il aura besoin. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer sans paraître froid ou mauvais mais Harry n'aura aucun souvenir de ses parents. Rien d'autres que des photos ou ce que nous lui raconterons. Mais avec nous, il va construire toute sa vie. Ce sera avec nous qu'il rentrera à Poudlard, à nous qu'il racontera ses premiers amours, et c'est nous qui serons les grands-pères de ses enfants. Notre vie commence maintenant avec Harry, celle d'avant n'a servit qu'à nous préparer à être de bons pères pour lui. Et nous avons de très bons souvenirs et de très belles photos de cette vie.

'-Et si on était pas à la hauteur ?

'-On le serra ! Affirma Sirius. Et puis, au cas ou nous aurions des difficultés, nous demanderons conseils aux Weasley. Nous serons de bons pères Remus. Tu es un bon père, tu es fait pour être père, plus encore que moi !

Remus laissa tomber quelques larmes : de joie ou de tristesse ? Mais une petite main mutine passa sur son visage à la surprise des deux hommes.

'-Pourquoi tu pleures tonton Remus ?

Remus sécha rapidement ses larmes et prit son petit trésor dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin.

'-Z'ai pas été zentil ?

'-Oh non mon cœur, ça n'a rien à voir. Je ne me sens pas bien c'est tout.

'-T'as mal où ? Demanda Harry en s'écartant un peu du loup. T'es encore malade ?

'-Non mon chat, j'ai trop mangé chez les Weasley et j'ai un peu mal au ventre. Mais c'est passé maintenant que tu m'as soigné.

'-Mais z'ai rien fait ?

'-Oh si, tu lui as fait un gros câlin et ça a suffit. Répondit Sirius. Mes câlins à moi, ils marchaient pas bien, c'est pas juste !

'-C'est vrai ? T'as plus mal grâce à moi ?

'-Oui mon cœur.

'-Sique, suis trop fort ! S'écria Harry en se serrant contre Remus.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent, ahuris, avant d'éclater de rire, bien vite suivit d'Harry, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

'-Alors mon bébé, demanda Sirius après s'être remit, tu t'es bien amusé ?

'-Oh oui alors ! Ron c'est mon copain et Percy il est zentil, et les zumeaux y sont méssants !

'-Et tu as aimé Mr et Mme Weasley ? Demanda Remus.

'-Ben …oui, ils sont zentils aussi.

'-Ils reviennent samedi, tu es content ?

'-Ze vais voir Ron samedi ?

'-Oui mon cœur. Répondit Sirius.

'-Souette ! Souette ! Ze suis content ! Se mit à crier Harry en sautant sur les genoux de Remus.

'-Tu m'aideras à faire la cuisine mon cœur ? Demanda Remus.

'-Oh oui, oui, oui ! Et on fera du dessert ?

'-Oui mon petit chat. Qu'est ce que tu veux comme dessert ?

'-Du socolat !

'-Mais sous quelle forme ? Demanda Sirius.

'-Ah ze sais pas. Le socolat c'est bon tout le temps ! Ze peux prendre un bonbon ?

'-Oui mon cœur.

Harry descendit des genoux de Remus et choisit un bonbon dans le saladier. Il le mit en bouche puis il prit un second qu'il apporta à Sirius, puis un troisième pour Remus. Les adultes ouvraient la bouche et le petit déposait la sucrerie dedans.

'-Merci Prongsie. Dit Sirius.

Remus et Harry le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Puis Harry secoua la tête et s'assit à terre pour jouer avec une voiture qui traînait.

Remus en profita pour taper Sirius sur le crane et le menacer.

'-Ne t'avise plus jamais de l'appeler ainsi ! Il n'est pas un Prongs junior, sa forme animagi n'aura peut être rien à voir avec celle de James.

'-Mais Moony ?

'-Pas de mais qui tiennent ! Tu l'appelles comme tu veux mais pas avec des diminutifs qui rappellent James ou je te tue !

Sirius lui sourit narquoisement.

'-Alors comme ça tu as l'intention de faire de lui un animagi ?

'-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Protesta Remus indigné.

'-Si tu l'as dit !

'-Non !

'-Si !

'-Non !

'-Oh si je te dis ! Tu veux que je répète tes mots ?

'-Pas besoin, je sais ce que j'ai dit ! Et je t'assure que je n'ai pas dit cette abomination !

'-Je suis une abomination ?

'-Mais non ! Oh bon sang Sirius, si tu sors tous mes mots de leurs contextes, on y arrivera pas ! S'énerva Remus.

'-De toute façon, il sera un animagus, avec ou sans ton autorisation !

'-Pas tant que je serai vivant ! Grogna le loup.

'-Mus, tu te rappel de la raison qui nous a fait devenir des animagus ? Demanda le chien.

'-Bien-sure, c'était moi.

'-Bien, à présent imagine Harry dans quelques années, quand il aura apprit pour ta lycanthropie et qu'il t'entendra gémir dans notre cave, les soirs de pleine lune. Que crois-tu qu'il fera ?

'-Je ne sais pas. Mentit le châtain.

'-Oh si tu sais ! Murmura le chien. Il viendra me supplier de lui apprendre à devenir un animagus pour pouvoir lui aussi être à tes cotés les nuits de pleine lune. Et tu n'auras pas le choix que de l'accepter à ce moment la. Alors soit tu es mit devant le fait accompli, soit tu m'aide.

'-On verra le temps venu, de toute façon avant son entrée à Poudlard, rien n'est faisable ! Maugréa le loup, buté.

'- Bien-sure que si que quelque chose est possible avant Poudlard ! Mais il est encore trop jeune pour l'instant. Nous en reparlerons le moment venu. Fini Sirius d'un air philosophe.

Harry décida d'ailleurs que la conversation était close puisqu'il se hissa sur les genoux de Sirius et qu'il se mit à jouer avec la peau de son visage. Remus dut se retenir d'éclater de rire devant les grimaces qu'il lui faisait faire.

'-Et pourquoi tu piques ? Demanda le petit au bout d'un moment.

'-C'est parce que j'ai de la barbe et qu'elle pousse. Répondit Sirius.

'-C'est quoi de la barbe ?

'-Ce sont des poils qui poussent sur le visage. Répondit Remus.

'-Et pourquoi ils poussent sur le visache ?

'-Parce que les hommes ont des poils qui poussent un peu près partout. Répondit Sirius en grognant de dépit.

'-Et pourquoi ?

'-Parce que, ben parce que …. C'est une des choses qui les différencient des femmes. Répondit Sirius complètement dépassé.

'-Et pourquoi ?

'-Ben pour que les enfants puissent faire la différence entre un homme et une femme sans devoir aller voir en dessous des vêtements. Répondit le chien fier de lui.

'-Et pourquoi il faut aller en dessous des vêtements ?

Remus se tapa le front en retombant en arrière dans le canapé. Il se releva ensuite, fixa Sirius qui avait la bouche ouverte sans répondre, et prit Harry sur ses genoux. Il fit ensuite venir à lui un magasine moldu et l'ouvrit sur la photo d'une jeune femme presque nue.

'-Tu vois Harry, il y a plein de choses qui font que les hommes et les femmes sont différents. Mais l'une des plus fondamentales c'est le zizi. Les madames n'ont pas de zizi.

'-Mais comment elle fait pipi la madame ?

'-Et bien, elles sont constituées différemment des hommes. Les madames ne peuvent pas faire pipi debout, elle doit s'asseoir parce que là où nous avons un zizi, elles ont un trou.

'-Un trou ? Et ça fait mal ?

'-Heu non ! Tu sais tu as un trou pour faire caca, ça ne sort pas par ton zizi ? Et bien les madames elles ont un trou pour faire caca, un autre pour faire pipi et un autre pour … je t'expliquerai plus tard. Donc, les madames n'ont pas de zizi. Tu vois sur la photo, c'est tout plat. Tandis que sur la photo du monsieur, tu vois une petite bosse.

'-C'est son zizi ?

'-Oui.

'-Et pourquoi c'est rond la ? Demanda t'il en désignant la poitrine.

'-Ca c'est les seins. C'est typique d'une femme, les hommes n'ont pas de seins. Sirius, enlève ta chemise.

Sirius s'exécuta, rouge de gêne. D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien pourquoi ? Il s'était déjà retrouvé dans les douches, nu, à Poudlard en compagnie de ses camarades de chambre. Et Remus était un de ces camarades de chambre. Et puis Harry, c'était son fils, il n'y avait aucune honte à avoir ! Mais pourquoi n'osait-il pas regarder Moony dans les yeux ?

'-Tu vois, continua Remus inconscient du doute de son ami, parrain n'a pas de seins comme la madame de la photo.

'-Et pourquoi la madame elle a des seins et le monsieur pas ?

'-Parce que la madame, elle se sert de ses seins pour donner à manger au bébé.

'-Hein ? Demanda Harry interloqué.

'-Quand un bébé vient au monde, il ne boit que du lait. Et dans les seins des mamans, il y a plein de lait exprès pour le bébé.

'-Et ma maman à moi, elle m'a donné du lait ?

'-Oui mon cœur.

'-Et comment on fait pour boire le lait de la maman ? Comment elle le met dans le bol ?

'-Elle ne le met pas dans le bol, le bébé tête le lait sur le sein. Il y a sur les seins de la maman, une petite pipette, comme une tétine, et le bébé tête la.

'-Wow, c'est compliqué ?

'-Non, c'est très facile ! C'est même la première chose que sait faire un bébé.

Harry resta pensif un long moment, il regarda la photo du monsieur, celle de la dame, il toucha le torse de son parrain, tourna les pages du magasine et regarda d'autres femmes. Puis il regarda dans son propre pantalon.

'-Donc, reprit-il au bout d'un moment, moi ze suis un garçon et z'ai un zizi. Mais les filles, elles ont pas de zizi mais un quoi alors ?

'-Elles ont un vagin. Et le mot juste pour désigner le zizi, c'est pénis.

'-Ouais, donc, z'ai un pénis et les filles, elles ont un vasin. Mais comment on fait les bébés ?

Remus se mordit la langue sous le choc tandis que Sirius tombait en arrière sur le canapé pour se cacher d'Harry, ce qui était vain, bien-sure.

'-Et bien, … heu, … ben….Tu es très jeune pour savoir ça, tu sais.

'-Allez tonton Remus, explique-moi comment on fait les bébés qui peuvent boire le lait au sein de la maman ?

'-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? Demanda Sirius en cherchant une échappatoire.

'-Et ben, comme ça, ze vais devenir un bébé qui peut boire le lait au sein de sa maman. Et ma maman sera oblizé de venir me donner le sein !

'-Harry mon ange, ce n'est pas si simple. Lui dit Remus tendrement. Déjà, tu ne pourras pas devenir un bébé, c'est trop tard, tu as grandit. Avant tu étais un bébé maintenant tu es un petit garçon et bientôt tu seras un homme.

'-Mais c'est pas zuste ! S'énerva Harry.

'-Je sais. Répondit Remus. Ensuite, ta maman ne saurait pas revenir, pour elle aussi c'est trop tard. Même si tu le souhaitais de toutes tes forces, c'est fini, on ne saurait pas faire revenir, ni ta maman, ni ton papa.

'-Mais pourquoi Ron il a son papa et sa maman et pas moi ? C'est pas zuste ! Se mit à sangloter Harry.

'-Oui, c'est pas juste. Murmura Remus en le serrant fort.

Sirius vint agrandir l'étreinte, et il ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme quand il vit de l'eau tomber sur les joues du lycan.

'-Tu sais Harry, moi je n'ai plus mon père et Tonton Remus n'a plus de parents non plus. En fait, on est tout les trois orphelins. Murmura Sirius. C'est pour ça qu'on s'aime si fort tout les trois, parce qu'on a besoin des autres.

Harry se releva un peu et essuya ses yeux avec ses deux poings.

'-Tu as bezoin de moi ? Demanda t'il d'une petite voix.

'-Oui mon ange, j'ai besoin de toi et de Remus. Lui dit gentiment le noir.

'-Et de tonton Remus aussi ? C'est vrai ?

'-Oui c'est vrai. Approuva doucement le chien.

'-Et toi, tonton Remus, tu as aussi besoin de parrain Sirius ?

'-Oui mon cœur, j'ai besoin de vous deux, de tout les deux.

'-Et moi aussi, tu crois, z'ai bezoin de vous ?

'-C'est à toi de savoir ça mon ange. Est-ce que tu as besoin de nous pour t'habiller ? Enuméra Sirius.

'-Ben oui. Répondit-il d'une petite voix.

'-Et pour te laver ?

'-Oui.

'-Pour aller à l'écore et faire à manger ?

'-Heu oui, ze crois.

'-Et pour faire des câlins et bien dormir, est ce que tu as besoin de nous ? Demanda Remus.

'-Oh oui alors ! S'exclama Harry.

'-Est-ce que tu es content de vivre avec nous ? Redemanda le lycan d'une petite voix.

'-Oh oui, c'est souette ! Vous z'êtes plus zentil que mon oncle Vernon et ma tante Pétunia. Et ze veux plus retourner sez eux ! Ze veux rester ici tout le temps avec vous!

'-Nous aussi mon petit cœur, on veut rester avec toi pour toujours. Murmura Remus en le serrant à nouveau dans ses bras.

Harry se laissa bercer un long moment et retomba endormit. Remus ne voulu pas remonter le mettre dans son lit, il se coucha donc sur le canapé en gardant Harry serré contre lui et il s'endormit à son tour, rejoignant son bébé au pays des songes.

Sirius les regarda un long moment, songeur, puis il monta se changer et sortit dans le jardin farfouiller à sa moto pour se changer les idées.

Harry se mit à gigoter dans son sommeil, réveillant ainsi Remus, puis d'étranges sons sortirent de la bouche du petit. Des murmures, des sanglots, des gémissements, le tout entrecoupés de petits cris et de mouvements brusques, Harry cauchemardait salement.

Remus tenta de le réveiller doucement, mais cela ne réussit pas. Le seul résultat fut que Harry s'accrocha au pull de Remus comme si sa vie en dépendait. Alors le loup tenta de le secouer, mais le petit ne réagissait pas.

De la sueur apparut sur le front du petit noir, en plus des larmes qui dégoulinaient déjà sur son tendre visage. Il continuait sa déchirante litanie et Remus n'arrivait toujours pas à le réveiller. En désespoir de cause le loup appela son ami.

'-**Sirius ! Sirius !**

Alerté par le cri désespéré, Sirius accouru aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient. Il trouva Remus assis dans le canapé, serrant le corps d'Harry qui s'agitait convulsivement en pleurant et criant.

'-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta le chien.

'-Je ne sais pas ! Pleura Remus. Je n'arrive pas à le réveiller. Je sais qu'il m'entend et il s'accroche à moi depuis, mais je n'arrive pas à le réveiller. J'ai peur Paddy !

'-Bon d'abord calme-toi Remy. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, très mauvais, mais les cauchemars n'ont jamais tué personne, même chez les sorciers !

Sur ce, Sirius s'approcha d'Harry et tenta de le réveiller à son tour, sans succès. Remus se leva de panique et se mit à bercer l'enfant, un peu brutalement, comme une mère énervée dont l'enfant ne veut pas dormir. Les larmes du loup se mêlèrent à présent à celle de l'enfant.

Sirius prit sa baguette et la dirigea vers le visage d'Harry, il murmura un sortilège d'aqua. Un mince filet d'eau sortit de sa baguette pour baigner la tête du plus petit.

L'eau glacée fit son effet, et après avoir cru suffoquer pendant quelques secondes, Harry ouvrit les yeux en criant. La première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de Remus, il enfuit donc sa tête dans le coup du loup en l'étouffant de ses petits bras avant de se remettre à pleurer de peur.

Sirius souffla de soulagement et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, Remus continua de pleurer, mais de joie cette fois, en serrant son petit trésor et en tentant de le calmer.

'-C'est fini mon ange, c'est fini maintenant. Je suis là, n'ai plus peur. Répétait inlassablement le châtain.

Et doucement ils se calmèrent. Sirius ralentit les battements effrénés de son cœur, Remus tarit ses larmes et Harry cessa de trembler. Le loup s'assit à coté de son ami, qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et laissa sa tête s'appuyer dans le creux de son cou.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, savourant juste la présence des deux autres et reprenant doucement leur calme. Harry s'essuya le visage avec le pull de Remus, pendant que celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux. Ce fut Sirius qui brisa ce silence.

'-Mon petit ange, si tu veux nous parler de tes mauvais rêves, tu peux le faire. Dès que tu en as envie, tu viens nous en parler, d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête puis tendit les bras vers Sirius, ce dernier le serra à son tour en lui embrassant le crane. Remus restait songeur, les yeux perdus dans le vague, ce fut Harry qui le réveilla.

'-Tonton Remus, z'ai faim.

Le loup secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et fit un sourire à son neveu.

'-Et qu'est ce que tu veux manger ?

'-Ze sais pas, tout ce que tu veux ! Fini t'il en ouvrant les bras vers le ciel.

'-Ok, dans 20 minutes c'est prêt. Venez mettre la table tout les deux.

Remus se leva sans attendre la réponse et se précipitât dans la cuisine. Sirius décida de changer les vêtements mouillés d'Harry avant de mettre le couvert. Il lui mit directement son pyjama et ils descendirent rejoindre Moony.

Une demi-heure après, ils mangeaient calmement. Enfin, essayaient de manger calmement, car Sirius avait décidé de faire refleurir des sourires sur les visages lui faisant face. Harry ne mit pas très longtemps à rigoler comme un bossu, mais il fallu plus d'effort, et l'aide du petit Potter, pour dérider Remus.

La danse de la vaisselle vint ponctuer cette journée sorcière, et si Harry la regarda en entier, il ne fut pas fatigué pour autant. C'est dans les bras de Remus, assis devant la télévision en serrant la main de Sirius, que le bébé des maraudeurs daigna s'endormir, bien plus tard que d'habitude. Ce posa alors un cruel dilemme.

'-Je dors avec lui ce soir. Lâcha le loup après s'être assuré qu'Harry dormait bien.

'-Ca ne sert à rien Mus, souffla Sirius, il ne lui arrivera rien. Nous n'aurons qu'à laisser les portes ouvertes et ..

'-Non ! Le coupa le lycan. De toute façon, je ne dormirais pas si je ne suis pas rassuré. Je dors avec lui cette nuit!

'-Mais dans sa chambre alors, il faut qu'il s'habitue au décor quand il se réveille.

'-D'accord. J'y vais de toute façon. Bonne nuit.

Sur ce, le jeune homme se leva et partit se coucher. Sirius le regarda s'éloigner avant de reporter son attention sur la télévision. Peine perdue, cela ne l'intéressait pas, mais il n'avait pas sommeil non plus. Il décida de chercher dans leurs grimoires pour voir s'il ne trouvait pas quelque chose sur les mauvais rêves si puissants d'Harry.

Il y passa des heures, feuilletant tous les livres à sa disposition, qui avaient un rapport, de près ou de loin, avec les rêves, sans succès. Et c'est d'ailleurs sur ceux-ci qu'il s'endormit, épuisé.

**Voilà ! J'ai fini ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ? J'aurai voulu que la partie avec les Weasley dure plus longtemps, mais je vous avoue avoir été en panne d'inspiration, pourtant j'avais imaginé cette scène des dizaines de fois ! Mais rendu devant la feuille blanche, c'est plus pareil ! Mais ce n'est que partie remise ! Encore merci de votre patience et à dans … longtemps je crois ! Désolé !**


	12. Visite et maladies

**Bonjour !**

**Comme je sèche sur la fic : Glace, Glaçon et sorbet, j'ai décidé de la laisser de coté et de me consacrer à une autre fic. Celle ci par exemple. Donc place aux reviews !**

**Thamril :** Je suis contente que ça te plaise et que tu ne m'en veille pas trop pour le retard. Oui, ce sera un slash Sirius/Remus. Comme j'ai déjà expliqué plus haut, je ne vois personne d'autre dans cette maison. Merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**Eileen Ana :** Et oui, la patience paye toujours et c'est vrai que vous avez seulement le choix d'attendre ou de ne plus vous intéressez à cette fic. (j'avoue que la deuxième proposition me fait peur !) Merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**Le gouyou sauvage :** J'adore ton pseudo ! Je suis désolée de mettre autant de temps à updater mes fics mais … C'est le problème de tout les auteurs qui n'ont pas leur ordi personnel et une famille encombrante ainsi que des études à réussir ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me touche énormément ! Alors merci beaucoup et Gros Zibou !

**Yumi4 :** Salut, voilà la suite ! Merci et Ciao !

**Kritari :** Oui, mais j'ai quand même eu du mal à ne pas parler des abeilles qui butinent les fleurs ! C'est fou mais je ne sais pas si je saurai expliquer ça à des enfants, face à face ! Merci beaucoup et Gros Zibou !

**Flammula :**Je m'en veux de manquer de te faire pleurer à chaque fois, si, si ! Merci de me laisser le temps, de toute façon, quand c'est écrit trop vite, ce n'est pas fameux ! J'espère que ta prière a été entendue ! Merci beaucoup et Gros Zibou !

**Sybel 26 :** Tu sais que tu m'as donné une idée ! Et grâce à toi, ils vont regarder Blanche Neige et les 7 nains à la télé ! Merci beaucoup et Gros ziboux !

**Lyly :** Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'abandonne pas ! Désolé quand même pour le retard ! Merci et Ciao !

**Alinemcb54 : **Merci beaucoup à toi aussi et continue tes reviews ! Ciao !

**Théalie :** Salut ! Le rêve n'a pas beaucoup d'importance mais il revoit la mort de ses parents, bien-sûr Harry ne sait pas de quoi il rêve. C'est vrai que Remus devient vraiment mère poule, je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'après avoir posté le chapitre. Mais c'est aussi bien comme ça, non ? Merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**Vif d'or :** Non, tu n'as pas rêvé, Il faut bien commencer quelque part ! Désolé mais l'attente a encore une fois été fort longue, mille excuses ! Merci beaucoup et Gros Zibou !

**Artémis : **Merci beaucoup et Gros ziboux !

**Enola :** C'est pas grave si tu review seulement pour ce chapitre-ci, je peux comprendre. Moi-même je ne review pas souvent (pas le temps ou ordi défaillant !) Pour Croutard, j'ai l'intention de ne le dévoiler que lors de la troisième année à Poudlard d'Harry, comme dans les livres. Car vois-tu, je vais déjà changer tellement de choses, que plus, ce serait renier l'histoire. Alors merci beaucoup pour tout ton soutient et Ciao !

**Adeline :** Les cauchemars d'Harry sont expliqués dans les livres, il rêve de la mort de ses parents, mais il ne sait pas de quoi exactement il rêve, il a juste très peur. Ces rêves ne sont pas encore très importants. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les bêtises, tout les enfants en font. Je suis désolé pour le retard ! Sinon ben merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**Minerve :** Oui, les cauchemars sont ses souvenirs de la mort de ses parents, mais ce n'est pas important. T'inquiète, j'ai bien envie de voir aussi Harry en santiag ! Merci beaucoup et Gros Zibou !

**Ma lune :** A part merci, je ne sais quoi dire d'autre. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Donc merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**Neny :** Merci, la suite vient au gré de mes envies et surtout de mon temps. J'espère que ça te plaira. Ciao !

**Armelle :** Ben merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

**Chapitre 12 : Visite et Maladies.**

La semaine s'écoula lentement. Sirius travaillait, Harry allait à l'école et Remus veillait sur eux. Madame Hinkins, l'institutrice, rassura Remus en lui racontant certaines anecdotes sur Harry. Celui-ci, toujours accompagné de Dean, s'émancipait de plus en plus chaque jour, sautant et courant partout, et n'hésitant plus à poser des questions quand il ne comprenait pas.

Les deux maraudeurs en furent plus que soulagés. Leur bébé avait enfin passé la phase de transition et était à présent un vrai petit garçon, espiègle, joueur et enfantin. L'influence des Dursley n'aura donc pas duré assez longtemps pour le traumatiser à vie. Bien-sûr ce n'était pas encore fini, mais le plus dur semblait être passé.

Le samedi arriva donc, et dans la maison des Maraudeurs c'était le chaos !

La chambre d'Harry n'était pas rangée, le repas n'était pas prêt, Sirius avait chipoté sur sa moto et était plein d'huile, le salon était en désordre, le gâteau n'avait pas encore été nappé de chocolat et Remus courait partout.

'-STOP ! Hurla Remus au bout d'un moment.

Sirius et Harry, qui étaient dans le salon, le regardèrent un peu perdu.

'-Harry tu vas ranger ta chambre tout de suite. Lui ordonna le loup. Sirius tu vas te laver et tu mettras la table et ensuite tu rangeras le salon. Quant à moi, je vais finir de cuisiner et je vais finir ce maudit gâteau. Dans trois quarts d'heure les Weasley seront là ! Alors au boulot !

Aussitôt, Sirius attrapa Harry pour le jeter dans sa chambre avant de sauter dans la douche, Remus couru dans sa cuisine pour faire ce qu'il devait finir et pendant 30 minutes, on entendit plus rien dans la maison des Maraudeurs.

Harry s'exécutait sagement, il n'aimait pas de voir son oncle Remus en colère alors il se fit tout petit. Ce fut Sirius qui vint le chercher.

'-Tu as fini mon cœur ?

Harry fit oui de la tête.

'-Ca ne vas pas mon bébé ? Redemanda le chien.

'-Il est fâssé oncle Remus ?

'-Oh non mon cœur ! Il est juste stressé parce que les Weasley vont arriver et que rien n'est prêt. Mais maintenant ça va aller, tout est rangé et le dîner est presque fini. Je vais faire ton lit et on va descendre ranger le salon tout les deux, ça va ?

'-Oui. Répondit Harry d'une petite voix.

'-Va dire à Remus que tu as fini de ranger ta chambre, il va être content.

Harry ne répondit pas mais se précipita à l'étage du dessous, dans la cuisine plus précisément.

'-Oncle Remus ! Oncle Remus !

'-Oui mon ange, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

'-Z'ai ranzé ma sambre ! Parrain Sirius, il fait mon lit et puis on va ranzer le salon !

'C'est très bien mon bébé. Répondit le loup en prenant le petit dans ses bras. Je suis fier de toi.

'-T'es plus fassé ?

'-Je n'étais pas fâché, juste un peu sur les nerfs. Mais c'est fini maintenant.

Il serra Harry dans ses bras et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue avant de le déposer à terre et de l'envoyer auprès de Sirius dans le salon. Le petit garçon couru pour rejoindre son parrain, un grand sourire aux lèvres, son oncle n'était pas fâché.

'-Parrain, c'est quand qu'il arrive Ron ?

'-Dans quelques minutes mon chéri.

'-Et c'est long quelques minutes ?

'-Non mon cœur. Tiens va un peu mettre tes voitures dans ta chambre, s'il te plait.

Harry prit les petites voitures et monta les porter dans sa chambre. Il fit bien attention de ne pas déranger à nouveau la pièce si bien rangée, alors il ouvrit précautionneusement le coffre à jouet et y déposa ses modèles réduits. Ensuite il fit demi-tour et rejoignit son parrain.

A peine eu t'il mit les pieds dans le salon, qu'une mini explosion retentit dans la cheminée et qu'une tête rousse fit son apparition.

'-Arthur ! S'exclama Sirius. Comment vas-tu ?

Remus arriva sur cet entre fait et Harry se précipita dans ses bras. Ils saluèrent le patriarche Weasley et accueillirent ensemble Percy, Fred et Georges collé l'un à l'autre, Ron tout perturbé par ce voyage en cheminette et Molly portant Ginny.

'-Ron ! Cria Harry avant de descendre précipitamment des bras de son oncle pour se retrouver à la hauteur de son petit camarade de jeu.

'-Bonjour Harry, lui sourit Ron, tient ta casquette.

Il lui tendit le bout de tissu et Harry le prit avec un grand sourire.

'-Viens dans ma sambre, ze vais te montrer mes zouets.

Il prit la main de Ron et l'entraîna à l'étage. Les jumeaux suivirent rapidement après avoir salué les deux adultes.

'-Woaw ! S'exclama Ron. T'as une super belle chambre et …. Woaw !

Harry venait d'ouvrir son coffre à jouet. Ron s'approcha rapidement et toucha timidement le bord du meuble en bois.

'-Regarde ! Lui dit Harry en brandissant des petites voitures.

'-C'est quoi ?

'-Ben c'est des voitures. Regarde.

Harry s'agenouilla et commença à faire rouler ses voitures en faisant « vroum vroum ». Ron en prit une et l'imita, bientôt suivit des jumeaux, bien trop étonné et charmé pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit !

Mais le calme ne dura pas et les jumeaux trouvèrent amusant de faire se percuter les voitures, et de faire des accidents. Au lieu de se vexer, Harry décida de rentrer dans le jeu et bientôt les voitures volaient dans les airs et escaladaient les montants du lit.

'-Les enfants à table ! Cria Sirius du bas des escaliers.

Et comme un troupeau d'éléphant en furie, ils dégringolèrent les escaliers. Ils se précipitèrent dans la salle à manger et sautèrent presque sur leurs sièges.

'-Doucement ! Les gronda Molly Weasley. Vous allez casser quelque chose !

'-Oncle Remus, pourquoi on manze pas dans la cuisine ? Demanda Harry.

'-Parce qu'il n'y aurai pas assez de place pour tout le monde. Répondit l'adulte.

Harry lui sourit en retour et plongea dans son assiette, préparée préalablement par son oncle. Il n'était pas habitué à voir autant de monde chez lui, aussi regardait-il ce que faisaient les autres entre chaque bouchée. La Dame du Lac lui faisait régulièrement de grands signes et Harry rougissait comme une écrevisse à chaque fois. Sirius, qui avait remarqué le manège, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme un dément et bientôt il éclata de rire.

'-Si ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda Remus.

'-Rien, rien ça va. J'ai juste pensé à un truc.

Remus fronça les sourcils mais ne rajouta rien. Arthur regarda bizarrement Sirius avant de secouer la tête de résignation.

'-En tout cas, s'exclama Molly, c'est délicieux ! Et ça fait du bien de manger enfin quelque chose que je n'ai pas préparé ! Qui est le chef ?

'-C'est Remus ! Répondit Sirius. Aidé bien entendu de notre petit ange.

Harry bomba le torse fièrement lorsqu'il comprit que l'on parlait de lui.

'-Et c'est lui qui a eu l'idée du dessert. Rajouta Remus.

Harry regarda Ron en souriant et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

'-C'est vrai ? Demanda le petit roux.

'-Oui ! Approuva le petit brun.

'-Oh chouette alors ! J'adore le chocolat ! S'écria Ron.

'-Et voilà, notre secret est dévoilé Mus ! Dit tragiquement l'animagus.

Toute la table rigola, soit de l'idée, soit de l'air tragique, soit, pour Ginny, parce que tout le monde rigolait.

Ils finirent de manger et Sirius décida de leur montrer leur molducité pendant que Remus finissait le dessert. Cela commença par la cuisine et le frigo, Molly en voulu absolument un et Arthur lui promit pour son anniversaire. Le regard qu'il lança à Sirius fut suppliant et celui ci comprit vite qu'il allait devoir trouver le cadeau de Molly. Ensuite ils passèrent au salon et toute la famille fut émerveillée par ce qu'ils voyaient, cela commençait par la télé pour finir avec la chaîne hi-fi et le vidéo. D'ailleurs Sirius mit une cassette pour les enfants et fini de montrer la maison aux adultes.

'-Woaw Harry, c'est trop bien ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

'-Et comment ça marche ? Demanda Percy.

'-Ah ze sais pas. Il faut mettre la cassette dans le vidéo et puis ça marsse ! C'est mon dessin animé préféré, c'est blansse neize et les sept nains !

'-Oh ! Ne purent que dire les Weasley.

Ils s'installèrent plus confortablement, Ginny se coucha sur les genoux de Percy, les jumeaux mirent leurs pouces en bouche et se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, et Harry et Ron s'appuyèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Lorsque les adultes revinrent 30 minutes plus tard, Ginny s'était endormie et les jumeaux n'avaient jamais été aussi calmes. Molly se tourna vers son mari, une mine défaite sur le visage.

'-Pourquoi n'y avons nous pas pensé avant ? Demanda t'elle.

'-Parce que nous ne savions même pas que cela existait. Répondit Arthur.

Ils appelèrent les enfants pour qu'ils mangent le dessert et Harry et Ron firent honneur au gâteau en se resservant deux fois chacun.

'-Oh comme c'est bon ! S'exclamait Ron entre deux bouchées.

'-Oh oui alors, merci oncle Remus. Rajoutait Harry à chaque fois.

Remus devait se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire, Molly et Arthur arboraient de grands sourires et Sirius n'arrêtait pas de pouffer de rire.

Quand les jumeaux eurent fini, ils demandèrent pour aller jouer dans la chambre d'Harry, et bien que Molly ne soit pas très d'accord, Remus leur donna la permission. Ils filèrent comme des fusées et on ne les entendit plus jusqu'à l'heure du départ.

Harry, Ron et Percy rejoignirent Ginny, qui ne s'était pas réveillée, sur le canapé pour finir le dessin animé. Harry fut le premier à imiter la seule fille Weasley, en s'endormant sur l'épaule de Ron. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à faire pareil et seul Percy regarda la fin du film.

Les Weasley décidèrent de partir puisque le film était fini et que les enfants dormaient. Sirius partit appeler les jumeaux qui dévalèrent les escaliers comme à leur habitude.

'-Au revoir m'sieur Sirius, au revoir m'sieur Remus. Dirent en cœur les jumeaux avant de sauter dans la cheminée.

'-Au revoir et merci pour tout. Les salua Percy avant de suivre ses frères.

Molly fit la bise aux deux hommes avant de prendre Ginny dans ses bras et de rentrer dans la cheminée. Arthur leur serra la main et prit Ron pour imiter sa femme.

Les deux maraudeurs restèrent seul face à la cheminée.

'-Il faudra remettre ça. Murmura Remus.

'-Oui. J'en parlerai à Arthur lundi. Répondit Sirius. Je suis content que tu les apprécie autant.

'-Comment ne pas les apprécier ? Molly est tellement généreuse dans tous ses actes, même quand elle parle, elle arrive à donner quelque chose. Et Arthur est tellement drôle et curieux de tout. Ils me font parfois penser à James et Lily. Et leurs enfants sont charmants, enfin, je devrai aller voir l'état de la chambre d'Harry avant de dire ça. Mais je les aime déjà beaucoup.

Sirius prit le loup dans ses bras, ils restèrent un long moment enlacé.

'-Il faudrait coucher Harry dans son lit, tu ne crois pas ?

'-Vu l'heure, je crois qu'il est préférable de le réveiller où il ne dormira pas de la nuit.

'-Non, alors laisse le dormir sur le canapé, il se réveillera au son des bruits que nous ferons. Tu m'aides à débarrasser la table ?

'-Bien sûr maître ! S'exclama Sirius en se mettant au garde à vous.

'-Idiot ! Rigola Remus en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

Une course poursuite s'engagea dans la salle à manger, sans raison aucune, juste le plaisir de deux gamins de jouer comme autrefois.

Ce fut sur cette image peu familière qu'Harry se réveilla. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite la situation mais lorsqu'il vit l'énorme sourire qui mangeait les visages de ses oncles, il se dit que c'était une bonne chose. Alors il décida d'y participer, ben oui, pourquoi c'était toujours les grands qui pouvaient s'amuser ?

Il poussa un cri de guerre comme Dean lui avait montré et se jeta hors du divan pour poursuivre le premier oncle qui passait : ce fut Sirius.

'-Ayaaaaaa! S'écria Harry. Ze vais te manzer le bras!

'-Oh non! Remus aide-moi! Y'a un cannibale dans la famille ! S'écria le chien.

'-J'arrive Paddy ! Répondit héroïquement le loup. Personne ne te fera de mal ma princesse !

Sirius s'arrêta sec, si vite qu'Harry ne put l'éviter et fonça droit dans ses jambes avant de se retrouver son petit postérieur sur le sol.

'-Remus ? Demanda Black d'une voix doucereuse. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une princesse ?

Le loup qui s'était arrêté aussi derrière Sirius, eu un instant de panique. Surtout qu'il était à genoux à coté d'Harry en train de l'aider à se relever.

'-Heu, non Paddy.

'-Alors pourquoi tu m'as appelé princesse ?

'-Pace que tu cries comme une fille ? Proposa innocemment Harry.

Remus dû se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire et seul un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche. Harry regardait la scène avec inquiétude, est-ce qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

'-Harry, reprit calmement Sirius, trop calmement aux yeux de Remus, je faisais exprès de crier comme une fille.

'-Ah bon ? Alors tu fais ça trop bien ! Répondit joyeusement l'enfant.

Et là, se fut de trop pour Remus qui s'écroula avec un bruit sourd sur le plancher, mort de rire, vite rejoint par les deux autres.

La fin du week-end se passa calmement. Remus découvrit avec horreur l'état de la chambre d'Harry, bonne à être repeinte, ainsi que certains jouets qui avaient été mutilés avant d'être examiné minutieusement. Sirius s'occupa encore et toujours de sa moto et Harry se contentait de jouir du bonheur de vivre chez ses oncles.

Mais le lundi fut différent. Harry qui d'habitude ne faisait pas de caprice, rechigna à l'idée de sortir de son lit.

'-Oncle Remus, z'ai pas envie d'aller à l'école, si te plait.

'-Mon cœur, tu n'y vas qu'une demi-journée. Tu ne vas quand même pas râler pour une demi-journée ? Allez, fais-moi plaisir et dépêche toi. Demanda l'adulte avant de se lever et de partir.

Harry baissa les yeux, résigné, et sortit de son lit. La pièce tournait et le petit dû se tenir à son matelas pour attendre que ça finisse de bouger. Mais son parrain passa à ce moment la et le prit dans ses bras pour descendre, au grand bonheur du petit noir qui se blottit dans la chaleur rassurante de l'adulte.

A 9h30, l'école téléphona et demanda à Remus de venir chercher le petit, il faisait de la fièvre. Remus, fou d'inquiétude transplana et couru jusque la-bas, ne s'arrêtant que devant la porte de la classe. Il frappa à la porte et entra. Aussitôt une boule brune fonça droit dans ses bras.

'-Ca va mon cœur ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Harry se blottit davantage contre son oncle et ne répondit pas.

'-Bonjour M. Lupin. Nous avons préféré vous appeler dès qu'il a commencé à montrer des signes de fièvre, plutôt que d'attendre que ça s'aggrave. Lui dit l'institutrice.

'-Vous avez bien fait. Il ne voulait déjà pas se lever ce matin, mais j'ai prit ça pour un caprice.

'-Oui, c'est aussi possible. Mais nous avons quelques élèves absents, dont le petit Dean. Les parents nous ont prévenu que les enfants avaient la varicelle. Donc l'épidémie varicelle vient de commencer. Ca arrive chaque année, ne vous en faites pas. J'espère que vous l'avez eu ?

'- Oui, oui, je crois. Que dois-je faire ?

'-Rentrez chez vous, le tenir bien au chaud et appeler votre médecin de famille.

'-D'accord, merci Madame. Aurevoir.

'-Aurevoir. Aurevoir Harry, à dans une grosse semaine.

Remus emmitoufla comme il put le petit avec sa veste et le cala dans ses bras. Il se dépêcha de sortir de l'école et de trouver un endroit où transplaner tranquillement. Une fois à la maison, il déposa le petit dans le canapé et lui enfila un pyjama avant de le noyer dans une grande et chaude couverture. Ensuite, il alla sonner chez Rose.

'-Bonjour Rose.

'-Oh bonjour Remus, comment allez-vous ?

'-Je vais bien merci. Mais Harry est malade, l'institutrice croit que c'est la varicelle. Mais nous n'avons pas de médecin de famille. Et je me demandais si …

'-Je vais de suite vous chercher le numéro de téléphone.

Elle revint 5 minutes plus tard avec le numéro.

'-Voilà, je lui ai déjà téléphoné. Il sera la dans une heure. J'espère que j'ai bien fait ?

'-Tout à fait, merci beaucoup. J'y vais car Harry est seul à la maison. Encore merci et à bientôt.

Il rentra directement et alla prendre un thermomètre avant de rejoindre Harry.

'-Ca va mon cœur ?

'-Bof. Z'ai mal à la tête et z'ai saud et puis froid.

'-Je vais prendre ta température et le docteur va venir bientôt. Ca va ?

Harry hocha la tête et Remus plaça le thermomètre. Lorsqu'il le regarda une minute plus tard, il fut plus que surpris.

'-Et bien mon cœur, tu as 39.6 de fièvre. C'est beaucoup.

'-C'est rave ? Demanda Harry tout perturbé. Ze vais mourir ?

'-Mais non mon cœur, rigola Remus, si ce n'est que la varicelle, ce n'est vraiment pas grave. Et tu ne vas pas mourir avant 100 ans !

Harry ne répondit mais se coucha, rassuré, dans l'étreinte de son oncle. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivé du médecin.

'-Bonjour, je suis bien chez le petit Harry ? Je suis le docteur Hubert.

'-Bonjour, entrez. Oui, c'est bien ici, je suis son oncle, Remus Lupin.

Remus le fit passer au salon. Le docteur Hubert était noir, avec des cheveux bouclés très court, il était légèrement bedonnant et devait avoir la quarantaine. Il s'assit aux cotés d'Harry et se présenta.

'-Bonjour Harry, je suis le docteur Hubert. C'est ta voisine, Rose, qui m'envoie. Tu veux bien que je t'examine ?

Harry regarda Remus et celui-ci fit oui de la tête. Alors Harry regarda le docteur et hocha la tête à son tour.

'-Bien, tu veux bien enlever la couverture alors ?

15 minutes plus tard, le docteur rendit son verdict.

'-C'est bien la varicelle. Voilà, les médicaments qu'il faut aller chercher, ainsi que les crèmes. Il ne faut pas qu'il gratte ses boutons où il aura des cicatrices. Tu as entendu Harry ? Je ne veux pas que tu grattes tes boutons, même si ça te chatouille très fort.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Remus.

'-Mettez-lui des gants de cuisines au cas ou. Appliquez toutes les crèmes sur chaque boutons que vous trouverez, tout les jours et partout sur le corps. Il se peut qu'il y ai des boutons dans certains endroits très bizarres. Je veux dire sur son sexe et à l'intérieur même de celui-ci ou plus simple dans les oreilles. Ca chatouille énormément mais ne le laissez pas gratter. Il ne doit pas prendre de bain ou se laver simplement, rester bien au chaud pour bien faire sortir tout les boutons et ne pas sortir. A t'il été en contact avec d'autres enfants ces derniers jours ?

'-Oh par mer….linpinpin ! Oui, une grosse famille en plus, samedi.

'-Et bien prévenez-les ! Rigola le médecin. Avez vous déjà eu la varicelle ?

'-Moi oui mais Sirius, je ne sais pas. Heu, Sirius est le parrain d'Harry. Nous vivons ensemble pour l'élever, car il en a la garde officielle mais c'est moi qui m'en occupe le plus. Et enfin, je ne sais pas s'il la déjà eu. C'est grave ?

'-Oui. Un adulte qui contracte la varicelle peut finir à l'hôpital s'il n'est pas bien soigné. Je vous conseil de le contacter pour savoir. Vous avez mon numéro de téléphone, s'il ne l'a pas encore eu, téléphonez-moi. Sinon, je repasserais vendredi pour réexaminer Harry.

'-D'accord, merci beaucoup docteur. Venez, je vous raccompagne.

Remus conduisit le médecin dans le hall, le paya et le salua. Ensuite, il retourna auprès d'Harry et le serra fort dans ses bras.

'-Et bien mon bébé, tu nous fais une petite maladie pas grave du tout. Madame Hinkins avait raison, c'est juste la varicelle.

Le petit approuva de la tête, mais il somnolait à moitié et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir complètement. Remus en profita pour téléphoner à Rose et la tranquilliser. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la cheminée pour contacter le monde sorcier. Il s'agenouilla devant et lança de la poudre avant de prononcer l'endroit.

'-Le terrier !

Sa tête apparue dans la cheminée de Molly.

'-Bonjour Molly !

'-Oh bonjour Remus ! Quel bon vent t'amène ?

'-Une mauvaise nouvelle.

'-Tu me fais peur. S'horrifia la rousse.

'-Non, rigola Remus, rien de catastrophique. Harry est malade, il a la varicelle. C'est une maladie moldue infantile pas très grave mais elle est très contagieuse et il faut faire attention pour les adultes qui ne l'ont pas eu.

'-Es-tu en train de me dire que ma famille va être malade ?

'-Oui, je crois. Harry vient seulement d'avoir les premiers symptômes aujourd'hui, il n'avait rien hier. Donc dans deux ou trois jours, ça risque de se déclarer chez toi. Répondit Remus dans ses petits souliers.

'-Et bien c'est la vie, n'est ce pas ? Répondit philosophiquement Molly. Comment le soignes-tu ?

'-Manière moldue, ça ferai bizarre s'il guérissait trop vite. Il en a pour une semaine au minimum.

'-Et c'est quoi comme style de maladie ? Fred, Georges, laissez Ron tranquille ! Ginny lâche ça ! Oh, désolé Remus, je te contacterais ce soir. Embrasse Harry pour moi !

Remus se retira de la cheminé, assez intrigué, il secoua la tête et retourna dedans.

'-Quartier des aurores !

'-Bonjour monsieur, vous êtes au ministère de la magie, à l'étage des aurores. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Lui débita une demoiselle blonde assise à un bureau.

'-Bonjour, pourrais-je parler à Sirius Black s'il vous plait. De la part de Remus Lupin.

'-Oui monsieur, un instant.

La secrétaire se leva et disparut de son champ de vision, et Remus la détesta. Pourtant le loup ne jugeait jamais avant de connaître et souvent il laissait même une seconde chance, mais là il la détestait, elle et sa robe rose, et son esprit la traitait déjà de tous les noms.

Elle revint quelques seconde plus tard et lui annonça avec un doux sourire que Sirius allait arriver. Il lui sourit en retour, ne faisant pas confiance à sa langue pour parler.

'-Moony qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda la voix inquiète de Sirius avant que son corps n'apparaisse.

'-Rien de grave pour l'instant. Harry est malade, il a la varicelle. C'est une maladie moldue pas grave pour les enfants mais très grave pour les adultes ne l'ayant pas eu enfant. Est-ce que tu l'as eu ?

'-Heu, une maladie moldue tu dis ? Alors non, je ne l'ai pas eu. Et Harry va bien ? Il est où ?

'-Il dort ici dans le canapé, il a de la fièvre et des boutons ont commencés à faire leur apparition, mais ça va. Toi par contre, je voudrai que tu ailles à St Mangouste maintenant. Mais s'il y a moyen de te soigner à la moldue ce serait bien pour Harry.

'-Ok, j'y vais de ce pas. De toute façon, y'a rien à faire ici. Je préviens mon chef et j'y vais, j'essayerai de rentrer tout de suite après à la maison. A tout à l'heure.

'-Oui, je ne bouge pas de toute façon.

Remus sortit pour de bon de la cheminée et s'épousseta. C'est à ce moment que la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Le loup partit ouvrir.

'-Rose ! Quelle joie de vous revoir enfin ! Rigola Remus.

'-Petit cabotin ! Répondit l'aîné en lui rendant son sourire. Je suis venue voir s'il vous fallait une baby-sitter ou un coursier pour aller chercher les médicaments du petit.

'-Oh oui, vous me sauvez la vie. Mais je ne sais pas où se trouve la pharmacie.

'-Pas de problème, donnez-moi l'ordonnance et j'y vais de ce pas.

'-Je ne voudrais pas …

'-Tut tut tut, Harry a besoin de vous pas de moi.

'-D'accord, rentrez, je vais prendre ce qu'il vous faut.

Remus disparu dans la cuisine pendant que Rose se rendait au salon pour s'assurer que le petit ange était bien. Elle sourit en le voyant emmitouflé de la sorte et dormant comme un bien heureux. Le loup revint avec l'ordonnance et de l'argent.

'-Voilà, dit-il, j'espère qu'il y en aura assez.

'-Au cas où, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ramène la facture.

'-Merci Rose, vous savez que les bons comptes font les bons amis.

Rose partit directement à la pharmacie et Remus décida de préparer le repas de midi, vu que son petit bébé dormait toujours.

C'est au moment où Remus faisait fondre le chocolat pour faire un bon gâteau à son petit malade, que Harry se réveilla.

'-Ah sique alors, un gâteau au socolat ! Ron vient manzer à la maison ? S'exclama Harry en arrivant dans la cuisine, guidé par l'odeur.

'-Ah mon petit cœur ! Tu as bien dormi ? Tu as encore de la fièvre ? Viens ici que je vois ça.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais ne désobéit pas à son oncle et se dirigea vers lui. Remus s'assit sur une chaise et prit le petit Potter dans ses bras. Il toucha son front avec sa main puis avec ses lèvres et fronça les sourcils.

'-Ta température a encore augmenté, je vais devoir te remettre le thermomètre pour la mesurer.

Il se leva et se rendit au salon, son petit fardeau toujours blotti dans ses bras. Il mesura sa température : 39.9.

'-Dis oncle Remus, le gâteau c'est pour Ron ? Redemanda l'enfant avec impatience cette fois.

'-Non, mon cœur. C'est juste pour toi.

'-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Harry.

'-Parce que tu es malade et quand on est malade on se fait gâter par sa famille.

'-Et ze vais avoir du gâteau au socolat tout les zours ?

'-Tous les jours, je ne crois pas. Mais souvent oui.

A ce moment la, une explosion retentit dans la cheminée et un Sirius tout noir en sortit. Il leur fit un grand sourire avant de se jeter sur eux pour un gros câlin.

'-T'avais raison Moony, je suis malade. J'ai la varicelle aussi !

'-Oh comme moi souette alors ! T'auras aussi du gâteau au socolat !

'-Miam, gâteau au chocolat !

'-Comment te fais-tu soigner ? Demanda Remus.

'-A la moldue ! Mais le médicomage m'a donné une potion pour ne pas que j'ai de problèmes et surtout ne pas prendre de risques. J'ai une semaine de convalescence avec mon petit ange !

'-Et ton patron, il en dit quoi ?

'-Il m'a traité d'idiot de ne pas me faire soigner rapidement mais quand je lui ai expliqué que c'était pour montrer l'exemple à Harry, il n'a rien trouvé à redire. Ahhh, maintenant un bon bain et mon pyjama !

'-Non ! S'écria Remus alors que le chien se levait.

'-Quoi non ? Demanda l'animagus.

'-Pas de bain, ni de douche et rasage magique sans eau. T'as juste le droit de te brosser les dents.

'-Mais …

'-Ne discute pas et va te mettre en pyjama ! Le gronda légèrement Remus.

Harry pouffa de rire, trop amusé de voir son parrain, si grand et si fort, se faire diriger comme un petit mouton par son gentil tonton Remus. Il se blottit d'ailleurs plus fort contre son oncle en regardant son parrain droit dans les yeux, l'air de dire, moi il m'aime !

Sirius en fut sidéré et jaloux. Il regarda son meilleur ami mais celui-ci était occupé à faire un câlin au petit monstre. Il serra les lèvres, ne sachant quoi penser et partit à l'étage.

La sonnerie retentit et Remus alla ouvrir. C'était Rose, elle avait les joues rougies d'avoir marché mais elle rayonnait.

'-Rose, vous devriez marcher plus souvent, l'effort vous va bien au teint. La complimenta Remus.

'-Oh merci, vous êtes un amour ! Voilà les médicaments de mon petit chéri.

'-Avez-vous eu assez d'argent ? S'enquit rapidement le loup.

'-Oui, oui, oui, il y a même du reste. Oh Harry tu es réveillé ! Viens me faire un gros bisou !

Harry ne se fit pas prier et se jeta dans les bras de sa voisine adorée. Il s'était attaché à elle si vite, c'était autre chose qu'avec les Dursley. Ici, tout le monde était si gentil avec lui, c'était le paradis et il ne voulait plus jamais en partir.

'-Ca va mon chéri ? Demanda la vieille dame.

'-Ben sa commence à satouiller, mais le docteur il a dit que ze pouvait pas gratter.

'-Oh oui, et il faut bien écouter le docteur et ton oncle Remus.

'-Et mon parrain Sirius il a aussi la varicelle !

'-Ah bon ? S'étonna t'elle en se tournant vers le châtain.

'-Et oui, souffla t'il de désespoir, j'ai deux malades sur les bras.

'-Bon, et bien je vais vous laisser alors ! Rigola la vieille dame. Bon courage Remus et s'il y a le moindre problème ou si vous avez envie de pleurer, ma porte vous est ouverte !

'-Très drôle Rose, je vous remercie de tant de compassion. A bientôt et encore merci !

Il referma la porte derrière elle au moment où Sirius descendait les escaliers.

'-Qui c'était ? Demanda l'animagus.

'-Rose, elle a été chercher les médicaments pour Harry. D'ailleurs, il va les prendre tout de suite.

Il entrèrent dans le salon pour voir Harry frotter rapidement son bras par dessus son pyjama.

'-Harry ! Le gronda légèrement Remus.

Le petit cessa aussitôt son mouvement, cacha son bras derrière son dos et prit son air le plus innocent. Sirius pouffa de rire et Remus souffla de désespoir.

'-Bon, on va prendre tes médicaments, allez viens. Lui demanda Remus.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais il s'approcha lentement de son oncle. Sirius restait tout à coté, au cas où. Le loup sortit les boites du sachet de la pharmacie. Il lut calmement les instructions et ouvrit plusieurs boite. Il fit apparaître une cuillère à café sous les yeux ébahit d'Harry et se tourna vers le petit.

'-Voilà mon cœur, ça c'est un sirop que tu dois prendre trois fois par jours, ouvre la bouche.

Harry s'exécuta et avala la mixture puis Remus lui fit avaler une cuillère d'un autre sirop.

'-Voilà maintenant, viens là, je vais enlever ton pyjama pour te mettre la crème. Sirius déshabille toi aussi.

'-Mais heu, non ! Beugla l'adulte. Je peux le faire tout seul !

'-Ah oui, tu pourras mettre de la crème en plein milieu de ton dos ? Tu pourras voir le bouton derrière ton oreille ? Arrête de discuter et à poil ! Lui ordonna le loup.

Harry et Sirius se déshabillèrent et se placèrent devant lui. Remus commença avec Harry, il appliqua doucement la crème sur les boutons de la tête à la plante des pieds, il en vit un dans l'oreille et un autre qui commençait dans la raie des fesses. Ensuite ce fut au tour de Sirius qui se tortillait mal à l'aise, mais l'adulte n'en avait pas beaucoup et se fut vite fini. Puis Remus retourna du coté d'Harry et lui mit du mercurochrome rouge sur chaque bouton pour les faire sécher.

'-Il ressemble à une tomate ! Pouffa Sirius.

'-Ne rigole pas trop vite ! Défendit Remus. Tu vas très bientôt lui ressembler.

D'ailleurs, il finit de rhabiller le petit pour mettre la lotion rouge sur l'adulte. Et là ce fut Harry qui rigola, sous le regard réprobateur de l'autre malade. Sirius était rouge de honte et tentait tant bien que mal de cacher ses parties intimes, il remit rapidement son pyjama pendant que le loup allumait un bon feu dans la cheminée et qu'Harry courrait chercher son doudou dans sa chambre.

Les deux malades se couchèrent ensuite dans le canapé, collé l'un à l'autre et emmitouflé dans la même couverture, pendant que Remus finissait le repas de midi.

Harry recommença très vite à somnoler dans les bras de son parrain, celui-ci avait aussi du mal à rester éveiller et bientôt, ils dormaient à point fermé.

Le petit se réveilla à cause d'un drôle de bruit. Il papillonna des yeux et se frotta doucement les paupières avant de poser son regard sur la table basse et surtout sur Remus, assis à terre de l'autre coté du meuble, qui préparait la table pour le repas. Celui-ci lui sourit tendrement avant de prendre la parole.

'-Tu as faim mon ange ?

'-Heu, ze crois oui.

Le survivant se tortilla pour sortir de la chaude couverture et descendit du canapé pour aller se blottir dans les bras du loup. Remus toucha son front, il avait toujours de la fièvre et ses joues étaient aussi rouges que deux pommes bien mûres. C'est ce moment que choisit Sirius pour rentrer dans le salon.

'-Ah, ça fait du bien de faire un petit pipi !

Puis il aperçut les deux garçons.

'-Mais c'est pas possible, c'est toujours quand je suis pas là que vous vous faites plein de câlins ? C'est pas juste moi aussi je veux des câlins ! Fit-il semblant de bouder.

Remus et Harry, qui avaient rigolé à son entrée, se regardèrent une seconde, et le loup demanda silencieusement à son bébé d'aller vers son parrain. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et il s'élança vers le noir, un sourire collé au visage. Il adorait ses oncles, et il adorait être chouchouté et aimé comme il l'était en ce moment. Quand il y pensait, il remerciait ses parents de lui avoir donné des oncles pareils.

Et alors qu'il allait atteindre sa cible, il fut prit d'un vertige et tomba mollement sur ses fesses. Les adultes furent sur lui en un quart de secondes et Remus lui prit sa température. Sirius se rassit dans le canapé, l'enfant blotti contre lui. Harry, lui, essayait de reprendre ses esprits.

'-40. Trancha Remus après une interminable minute.

'-Mais c'est énorme ! Gémit Sirius.

'-Oui, mais ça va, c'est encore normal. Il va manger et prendre ses médicaments et quand il se réveillera, s'il a encore de la température, j'appellerais le médecin.

'-Pourquoi tu dis que c'est normal ? Comment tu le sais ?

'-Je me suis renseigné pendant que vous dormiez. Allez, redresse le et aide-moi à le faire manger.

Sirius s'exécuta et Remus fourra la première cuillère de soupe dans la bouche du petit. Harry se laissait faire docilement, mais sa gorge était un peu douloureuse et il avait un peu de mal à avaler. Apres la quatrième cuillère, il repoussa la main de Remus.

'-Z'ai mal la gorze.

'-Oh, je sais mon ange, mais il faut que tu mange encore un peu pour pouvoir prendre les médicaments. S'il te plait, fais un effort pour moi.

Harry hocha la tête positivement et ouvrit la bouche. Il accepta encore deux autres cuillères avant de la repousser définitivement. Remus lui donna alors ses médicaments et il aida Sirius à allonger le petit dans le canapé, où celui-ci s'endormit de suite.

Il fut réveiller trois heures plus tard par des manipulations dont il était l'objet. Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un parler.

'-Ca va, sa température a baissé, il a 38.9.

'-C'est quand même beaucoup !

'-Oui mais ça va continuer à descendre. Allez déshabille-toi, que je te mette ta pommade.

'-Heu, non, non ça va aller Remy.

'-SIRIUS !

Et Harry n'entendit pas la suite puisqu'il s'était rendormit.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par une douce main lui caressant le visage et par un tendre murmure.

'-Harry, mon petit cœur. Réveille-toi. Il est l'heure de manger.

Le petit mit quelques secondes à émerger totalement mais lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, ce fut pour regarder la table du salon qui avait encore été préparée pour le repas. Sirius l'aida à s'asseoir convenablement et Remus lui tendit une tartine de chocolat. Tartine que le plus jeune se fit un plaisir d'engloutir.

'-Tu as encore mal à la gorge ? Demanda Remus.

'-Oui, un peu, mais z'arrive à manzer quand même.

'-Et ben voilà une bonne nouvelle ! S'exclama Sirius. Quand l'appétit va, tout va ! Allez Mus, file-moi une bonne tartine aussi pour que j'accompagne mon filleul !

'-Sirius, je suis pas ton elfe et tu as deux mains comme tout le monde. Lui répondit le châtain.

'-Mais je suis malade moi ! Pleurnicha le noir. S'il te plait Remus ! Pourquoi tu t'occupes pas de moi comme tu t'occupes d'Harry ? C'est toi qui as voulu que je sois malade après tout !

Harry pouffa de rire, pendant que Remus était à deux doigts de se taper la tête sur la table. Mais devant les yeux larmoyants de son meilleur ami, il céda.

'-Bon, bon, d'accord, tiens ta tartine. Mais …

'-Ta ta ta ! Le coupa le chien. Laisse moi savourer ma victoire.

Remus souffla de désespoir et se mit à manger. Le souper se passa dans un calme apaisant, Harry mangea une deuxième tartine lentement, Sirius en dévora quatre, bien qu'il ait lui aussi un peu mal à la gorge, et Remus mangeait doucement en les regardant tendrement. Il admirait sa famille, sa seule et unique famille.

'-Z'ai fini. Lâcha alors Harry de sa petite voix.

'-C'est bien. Viens près de moi que je te donne tes médicaments. Lui répondit Remus. Tu as encore faim ?

Harry qui s'était levé tout de suite, répondit non et s'arrêta devant son oncle. Il ouvrit grand la bouche et attendit que son médicament pas bon lui soit donné. D'ailleurs dès que le sirop lui toucha le bout de la langue, il fit une horrible grimace. Remus s'amusa de son manège.

'-Tu veux un verre de lait pour faire passer le mauvais goût mon ange ?

'-Du lait saud ?

'-Comme tu veux.

'-Ze veux du…

'-Hem, hem! L'interrompit Sirius. On ne dit pas je veux mais je voudrais. Recommence Harry.

'-Ze voudrais du lait saud, si te plait oncle Remus.

'-Oui mon cœur ! Tout de suite. Sourit le loup.

Il prit le verre d'Harry, y versa du lait et le chauffa d'un coup de baguette magique. Ensuite il le tendit à Harry qui le bu rapidement.

'-Hum c'était bon ! Le complimenta Harry.

Remus le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un gros câlin pour le remercier. Autant dire qu'Harry était aux anges ! Sirius ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être attendrit par ce spectacle. Lui, l'éternel célibataire, l'homme sans attaches, sans obligations, l'aurore intrépide, le sang pur Rebel, maintenant il était le père d'un enfant, plein d'obligations et d'attaches. Il était toujours aurore, mais sa manière d'être avait changé, il n'était plus inconscient ni intrépide, devenu plus mature, il était juste courageux.

Et puis il y avait Remus, Remus et sa douceur, Remus et sa gentillesse, Remus et son amour incommensurable pour Harry, Remus et son sourire. Remus pour qui ses sentiments n'avaient jamais été plus confus. Il avait cessé de voir ces filles qui ne l'intéressaient plus. Il préférait rester avec Harry et … Remus.

'-Paddy?

'-Hum?

'-T'étais où ?

'-Dans la lune ! Tiens à propos quand est-ce ?

'-Mercredi prochain. Répondit sombrement le loup.

'-Apres demain ? Paniqua Sirius.

'-Mais non, dans une semaine !

'-Ah ok. Heu pourquoi Harry est tout nu ?

'-Pour que je puisse m'occuper de ses boutons. C'est pour ça que je t'appelais, passe-moi la pommade qui est à coté de toi, sur la tablette.

Sirius la lui tendit et regarda son ami appliquer consciencieusement le baume sur le petit corps tout rouge de son filleul. Celui-ci bougeait dans tout les sens.

'-Harry, tiens-toi tranquille.

'-Mais sa satouille !

'-Je sais mon cœur, c'est pour ça que je dois bien mettre la pommade, pour ne plus que sa chatouille.

Remus passa dans son dos et Harry en profita pour frotter vivement son bras.

'-Ah non ! Le coupa Sirius. Tu ne te grattes pas !

'-Mais ça satouille ! Gémit Harry.

'-Je sais mon ange, je vis exactement la même chose. Répondit Sirius. Mais il faut tenir bon et ne pas gratter sinon nous aurons des cicatrices.

'-Mais…

'-Harry, tu ne veux quand même pas que je transforme tes mains en gelée toute flasque !

'-Non ! S'exclama le petit horrifié. Et puis c'est pas possible ! Continua t'il courageusement.

'-Si c'est possible ! Se vanta Sirius. Nous sommes des sorciers mon ange, on peut tout faire !

Ils se fixèrent longuement dans les yeux, Sirius avec amusement et Harry, soutenant son regard avec courage.

'-Au devant maintenant ! Les coupa Remus.

Il n'avait rien dit durant la conversation, préférant les laisser s'apprivoiser. Il tourna Harry vers lui et lui déposa un baiser sur le nez avant de repartir à la recherche du bouton perdu.

'-Moi j'ai pas droit au bisou quand tu me mets de la crème ! Se plaignit Sirius.

'-Toi tu ne restes pas tranquille et gentil comme Harry quand je te mets ta crème ! Souffla Remus avec désespoir. Harry, lui, je ne dois pas lui courir après !

Harry pouffa encore de rire devant la mine outrée de son parrain et gonfla sa poitrine d'orgueil parce que lui, il avait des bisous et il était gentil.

'-C'est pas juste ! Grogna Sirius dans sa barbe.

'-Voilà, fini ! S'exclama le châtain. On se rhabille maintenant mon ange !

Harry souriait de toutes ses dents, ce qu'il aimait son oncle Remus, il était doux et gentil et il lui faisait plein de câlins, tout le temps, pas comme les Dursley !

'-A ton tour Sirius ! Lâcha Remus. Voyons voir si tu mérites ton bisou.

Sirius rougit comme une collégienne et se dévêtit lentement. Harry le regardait de près, avec curiosité.

'-Et pourquoi t'as des poils la ? Demanda le petit en désignant les jambes de Sirius.

'-Parce que les adultes ont des poils sur les jambes.

'-Les filles aussi ? S'enquit rapidement le cadet.

'-Les filles aussi, mais moins et puis les filles elles rasent leurs poils, c'est plus doux.

'-C'est quoi doux ?

'-Et bien, heu …Réfléchit Sirius. Ah oui, touche ta joue, elle est douce. Touche la mienne, elle est rêche.

Harry fit ce que son parrain lui demandait. Il sourit à son aîné, lui montrant par là qu'il avait comprit.

'-Il n'y a pas que ça. Continua Remus. Le goût du chocolat est doux et celui du citron est amer.

'-C'est quoi amère ?

'-C'est quand c'est un peu sûre, que ça arrache dans la bouche. Attends un petit peu et je te ferais goûter la différence. Sirius tourne-toi !

'-Heu, Remus tu sais, je peux finir seul. Je veux dire …

'-T'auras pas de bizou ! S'écria Harry.

Remus et Sirius le regardèrent complètement à coté de la plaque pendant trente secondes, un point d'interrogation clairement visible dans leurs yeux, avant d'éclater de rire.

'-D'accord, d'accord ! Abdiqua Sirius. Je me tais pour avoir mon bisou.

Harry souriait de toutes ses petites dents, fier d'avoir régler l'histoire avant qu'elle ne finisse en course poursuite. Ses joues étaient toujours aussi rouges et sa fièvre ne semblait pas avoir diminué, mais il jouait et rigolait. Pour ses pères, rien d'autre n'importait.

Sirius se laissa donc soigner par Remus, qui aimait décidément bien, appliquer la pommade. Quand le baume fut appliqué, Harry applaudit son oncle en souriant.

'-Voilà, maintenant tu peux avoir un bizou sur le nez ! Vas-y oncle Remus, il a été zentil !

Remus s'exécuta, aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse, pendant que Sirius baissait les yeux de gêne. Harry leur sauta dessus, interrompant le cadeau et leur fit des câlins à tout les deux. Remus profita de cette échappatoire avec plaisir tandis que Sirius se rhabillait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

'-Bon ben c'est pas tout ça, mais il commence à se faire tard. S'exclama Sirius. Allez Harry, prépare-toi à aller au lit !

'-Mais z'ai pas sommeil ! Gémit le petit en s'accrochant à son oncle châtain.

Sirius regarda son ami un long moment, celui-ci lui faisait signe d'abandonner, mais le noir n'en démordait pas.

'-Sirius ! Souffla alors Remus. Il a dormit presque toute la journée, c'est normal qu'il n'ait pas sommeil.

'-Bon, mais c'est juste parce que tu es malade, sinon, tu aurais été au lit ! Répondit le noir en fixant son filleul.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et s'assit plus confortablement sur le loup, laissant de la place pour son parrain juste à coté de lui.

'-Viens ici, parrain, on va regarder la télé !

'-Y'a rien à la télé ce soir ! Râla le noir en se laissant tomber à coté des deux autres. En fait c'est rare quand il y a quelque chose à la télé ces derniers temps !

'-On met une cassette alors ? Moi, ze veux ..

'-Harry ! Le coupa Remus. On dit moi je voudrais.

'-Moi ze voudrais regarder blansse neize !

'-Oh non, pas encore ! S'exclama Sirius. Moi je voudrais voir la Belle au Bois Dormant !

'-Sirius ? S'étonna le loup.

'-Ben quoi ? Tu veux qu'on regarde l'exorciste ?

Remus pouffa de rire en secouant la tête.

'-Non, tu as raison. Mais pas la Belle au Bois dormant, s'il te plait ! Supplia le loup. Moi, je voudrais Peter Pan !

'-Argh, encore un Peter ! S'indigna le chien.

'-T'inquiète pas, celui-ci est un bon gars. Répondit Remus.

'-Moui, je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute. Déclara solennellement l'animagus.

Harry les avait regardé sans rien dire durant tout leur dialogue. Mais lorsqu'il entendit l'accord de son parrain, ils se précipita sur la cassette de Peter Pan, la dégaina plus vite que la lumière et l'engouffra dans le vidéo. Ensuite, il sauta sur le canapé, rejoignant son parrain sous la couverture bien chaude. Remus s'appuya sur eux et le film commença.

Sirius regarda attentivement le dessin animé, tiquant à chaque fois que le nom Peter était prononcé. Harry s'endormit durant la projection et Remus somnolait fortement à la fin du dessin animé. C'est alors que la tête de Molly apparu dans la cheminée, faisant sursauter les deux adultes.

'-Bonsoir, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'ai besoin de renseignements Remus. S'excusa Molly.

Le loup descendit du fauteuil et s'agenouilla devant la rousse pour lui parler calmement et ainsi ne pas réveiller Harry ou empêcher Sirius de regarder le dessin animé. Dix minutes plus tard, il revenait se peletonner contre ses deux colocataires, au grand plaisir de Sirius.

'-Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ? Demanda le chien.

'-Savoir ce qu'était la varicelle et comment elle se manifeste et se soigne. Tu sais, c'est très contagieux, surtout chez les enfants, et ses enfants ont été exposés. Alors je l'ai prévenue ce matin mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui expliquer convenablement. Tiens à propos, on a pas fait goûter de citron à Harry.

'-Bah, on lui expliquera demain ! Allez regardons Peter voler, c'est comme ça que j'arrive à l'apprécier ! Tu te rappel avoir vu Pettigrow voler toi ?

'-Non, effectivement.

Le reste de la projection se passa dans un silence quasi parfait. A la fin du film, Remus prit Harry dans ses bras et le porta dans son lit avant de rejoindre le sien. Sirius monta à sa suite et salua silencieusement son meilleur ami avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre.

**Et voilà enfin fini ! Finalement j'ai aussi eu un gros manque d'inspiration pour ce chapitre ! Je crois que cela se ressent dans le chapitre ! Si vous avez un avis à partager, je suis ouverte à tout ! Lol !**


End file.
